Kung Fu Academia
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: (AU) Masters Oogway and Kai open the Jade Palace Academy to train the next generation of masters. Friends will be made, potentials will be reached and surpassed, and legends will be made. Join Po, the Furious Five, and their friends and enemies in the journey to become heroes. Time to feel the Thunder! [Discontinued]
1. Reference Sign-Up

**Hello, Kung Fu Panda Fans!**

 **I know that I'm in the middle of another story, "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" (Which you should read!), but I wanted to get the idea for this one out there!**

 **The idea is this: In the Valley of Peace is a prestigious academy where animals can learn Kung Fu and other fighting styles to unlock their potentials and earn the coveted title of Master. Many familiar faces go here, all trying to be the best and become heroes while living their lives and making new relationships with each other.**

 **Now, I know what you might be thinking, "Dragon Saver, isn't this just a Modern/ High School AU?" and to that I say, no, not really. If you've ever seen/ read "My Hero Academia," it's similar to that in the sense that it's about trying to become a hero while in a learning environment to one day go out into the world to protect it.**

 **The best part is that it won't just be Po, the Furious Five, and their friends and enemies, I want to include characters from the community here on fanfiction in the story as well. There are 24 slots open for attendance, so go ahead and leave a review or PM with your character, following the guidelines below!**

* * *

PLEASE READ

 _There is a limit on how many characters you can leave. You can have multiple characters if you want, but only up to five. THAT DOES NOT MEAN ALL FIVE WILL GET IN. If there are people that need a slot and you have more than one, YOU MAY BE ASKED TO REMOVE ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS. To mitigate this, please rank your characters by importance or relevancy for who you want to see on the story._

 _Also, if you have multiple characters and one of them gets dropped, you might see them in the town or as one of the background students, just not as a main focus character._

 **Okay, with that out of the way, we can get to the fun part: the character reference!**

ONE LAST NOTE

 _Please fill out all parts of the reference. Though I might know your character, it will help me to write them better if you fill it all out. I might PM you for more details if you don't, so be thorough!_

Name: Your character's name, and/ or the name they go by (Last name is optional but appreciated)

Gender: Self-Explanatory. Male or Female (sexual preference is optional)

Species: The type of animal your character is.

Appearance: Your character's eye color, along with a general description of how they look.

Civilian Clothes: What your character wears when not in combat. _Make sure to keep the clothes consistent with your species, IE if your character us a bird then they can't wear gloves._ _Also remember that since this is set in modern times, your civilian clothes be more contemporary in style._

Fighting Clothes: What your character wears when in combat/ hero training. _The same rules apply here: keep it consistent with their species._ **(This will probably just be what your character wears in their own story, or maybe not. You decide!)**

Personality: What your character acts like. _KEEP THIS TO UNDER FOUR SENTENCES. I just need the basics, not every intricate detail._

Combat Style: How your character fights and what weapon they use.

Special Attack: Your character's ultimate attack and/ or super form.

Character Arc: _THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT._ The character arc is what your character wants to achieve at Jade Palace Academy. What is their ambition? Why did they join the academy?

Backstory: what your character was doing before coming to Jade Palace Academy. _As with personality, keep this under four sentences._

Other: extra things I should know about your character.

* * *

 **To help with creating your reference, here is one for my character (which I guess brings the number of slots open to 23…)**

Name: Karasu

Gender: Male

Species: Raven

Appearance: green eyes, his feathers have an obsidian shine to them in the light. His head feathers stick up in the back.

Civilian Clothes: A white hoodie that has a dragon design, along with grey sweatpants and a purple scarf. Sometimes has headphones.

Fighting Clothes: A blue ninja kimono. Keeps his purple scarf.

Personality: Calm and collected, if somewhat distant at first. He gets super serious when fighting, but really just wants to help others. If you're his friend, then Karasu will stay loyal to you through thick and thin.

Combat Style: Uses ninjutsu, along with his Masamune Blade, ninja stars, and arrows. Also has Aether Chi and ninja magic. His most common move is to summon a spirit dragon.

Special Attack: Dragon Strike, a massive spirit dragon sword strike. Can turn into his Tao Dragon form, where his kimono turns white with a gold dragon design. This form gives him unlimited Chi for five minutes.

Character Arc: Karasu wants to fully master his Tao powers. With his mother being the Phoenix of Yin and his dad the Dragon of Yang, Karasu has to live up to their legacies and find balance in his powers. He also wants to make friends, but is nervous about telling them his secret.

Backstory: Karasu is a transfer student from Japan. He learned ninja magic from his mother and sword fighting from his father.

Other: at the academy, he tends to limit himself as to not give too much away in a fight.

* * *

 **I hope to see some of your characters here! This story won't start until after "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" concludes, so expect the first official chapter in January next year!**


	2. Update 1

**Wow. It's only been a day and there's already been seven great characters submitted!**  
 **There are still 16 slots open, so keep submitting them!**

1\. Karasu the raven (my own OC)

2\. Biyu the corsac fox (POMForever)

3\. Kumo the spider (kennysdead)

4\. Aeyka the white tiger (Phantomtwriter)

5\. Zucchi the monkey (ssjzohan)

6\. Sir [pronounced "seer"] the Nian [chinese beast] (The Grey Coincidence)

7\. Kai Er Sora the bat (DKLunaSlar-9-E)

8\. Byakko the pallas cat (AnonChan1)

9\. [?]

10\. [?]

11\. [?]

12\. [?]

13\. [?]

14\. [?]

15\. [?]

16\. [?]

17\. [?]

18\. [?]

19\. [?]

20\. [?]

21\. [?]

22\. [?]

23\. [?]

24\. [?]

 **AN: sorry about the formatting!**


	3. Update 2

**Day 2 and there's still so many great characters, including some from my closer friends here on FanFiction!**

 **There are 6 slots left...**

 **If we can get all 24 slots filled, then we'll see some introduction chapters for each of the students!**

1\. Karasu the raven (my own OC)

2\. Biyu the corsac fox (POMForever)

3\. Kumo the spider (kennysdead)

4\. Aeyka the white tiger (Phantomtwriter)

5\. Zucchi the monkey (ssjzohan)

6\. Sir [pronounced "seer"] the Nian [chinese beast] (The Grey Coincidence)

7\. Kai Er Sora the bat (DKLunaSlar-9-E)

8\. Byakko the pallas cat (AnonChan1)

9\. Jikan the fox (JesseRI)

10\. Toka the snow leopard (Alex the Owl)

11\. Koji the beetle (Alex the Owl)

12\. Alena the black panther (Alex the Owl)

13\. Suya the snowy owl (Alex the Owl)

14\. Neyo the Hedgehog (Alex the Owl)

15\. Cat the cheetah (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

16\. Hyung the maned wolf (kazumiokazaki)

17\. Riku the ram (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

18\. Lu the white tiger (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

19\. [?]

20\. [?]

21\. [?]

22\. [?]

23\. [?]

24\. [?]


	4. Final Update

**Day 3, and our roster is complete!**

 **Thank you to everyone who sent in their OC, even those that weren't chosen!**

* * *

1\. Karasu the raven (my own OC)

2\. Biyu the corsac fox (POMForever)

3\. Kumo the spider (kennysdead)

4\. Aeyka the white tiger (Phantomtwriter)

5\. Zucchi the monkey (ssjzohan)

6\. Sir [pronounced "seer"] the Nian [chinese beast] (The Grey Coincidence)

7\. Kai Er Sora the bat (DKLunaSlar-9-E)

8\. Byakko the pallas cat (AnonChan1)

9\. Jikan the fox (JesseRI)

10\. Toka the snow leopard (Alex the Owl)

11\. Koji the beetle (Alex the Owl)

12\. Alena the black panther (Alex the Owl)

13\. Suya the snowy owl (Alex the Owl)

14\. Neyo the Hedgehog (Alex the Owl)

15\. Cat the cheetah (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

16\. Hyung the maned wolf (kazumiokazaki)

17\. Riku the ram (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

18\. Lu the white tiger (Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137)

19\. Kiera the tiger (Avatardragontrainer)

20\. Kya the tiger (Avatardragontrainer)

21\. Numa the komodo dragon (kazumiokazaki)

22\. Yuki the white swan (kazumiokazaki)

23\. Saras the fox (The Grey Coincidence)

24\. Aurora the jackal (another of my OCs)

* * *

 **Now then, the pacing of this story may be a bit rocky at the start, due to the fact that I still need to finish "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang." It will be alternating between that story and this story, along with my two other stories (which I only update once a week). Once "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" is complete, I will focus more on this story. Until then, enjoy these next few chapters to meet the characters as they get recruited to "Kung Fu Academia!"**


	5. New Beginnings! Welcome to KFA!

**In the words of a certain crazy shaman, "It is time!" Let us begin Kung Fu Academia off right!**

* * *

Valley of Peace, USA, a city on the west coast said to be the first city founded by Chinese immigrants. The city was a mix of a sprawling metropolitan area and a traditional China town. **(For reference, think of it like San Fransokyo in Big Hero Six but with Chinese influence instead of Japanese)** Here in the Valley of Peace was the prestigious Jade Palace Academy, the premier school for practitioners of Kung Fu or any close quarters combat. Of course, you needed to actually display some form of skill to get into the academy, which was something Po Ping could only dream of.

"I'll be right back, Dad!" Po called to his father as he walked out the door. "I'm just going to go grab those eggs you needed for your noodles!"

Po was a panda in his senior year of high school, and he was a _massive_ Kung Fu fanboy. He had movies, posters, action figures, just about everything you could think of involving Kung Fu he had. But as much as he adored Kung Fu, Po couldn't actually practice it, be it because of his overprotective father or his physique.

As he made his way down the street to the marketplace, the panda was stopped by a commotion nearby. Po dropped everything he was doing and ran over to it, pulling out his phone as he went. You see, while he couldn't do Kung Fu himself, Po took every moment he could to film the battles that would take place across the city and post them to his blog.

"Who's fighting?" he asked one of the members of the gathering crowd.

"It's the leader of the Furious Five, Tigress," the person said. "Along with- "

He was interrupted by a flash of light, and from it came a figure dressed in blue with a long, flowing scarf, their face obscured by a ninja mask, and holding a large sword with green markings on the blade.

"No way…" Po said in amazement. "The Dragon Warrior!"

Over in the fight, the Dragon Warrior effortlessly blocked each of Tigress' attacks with their sword, making a fool out of the leader of the Furious Five.

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" she shouted, only to barely dodge a swing from her opponent's sword.

"Hmph, fine then," the Dragon Warrior said.

Taking a stance, the figure threw down his sword, plunging the blade into the ground. As it did so, a spiral pattern appeared on the ground, coming to form a Chinese Dragon on the sidewalk.

"Listen here!" The Dragon Warrior said. "I have grown tired of all of these fights with the Furious Five. I want to help this city as much as you. We should be on the same side."

"This city needs heroes, not vigilantes," Tigress stated, folding her arms.

"I think 'Hero' is a subjective term," the warrior said. "Anyone that can help others should do what they can, regardless of who they are." They then glared at her from behind their mask. "You think you're so great just because you go to the Jade Palace Academy, but training to be the best and actually being the best are two _very_ different things."

The warrior then jumped onto the sword's hilt, balancing with one foot. "But if you want me gone, then fine. I leave this, the Sword of Heroes, to be picked up by whomever is worthy to hold the title of Dragon Warrior. Let only that person have the power to wield the blade to its fullest potential."

"That is not a title to be given by you, thief," Tigress said. "Only Grandmaster Oogway can."

The warrior smiled underneath their mask. "Well then, we'll just have to see who lifts this sword then, won't we?" They turned and faced the crowd, looking directly at Po's camera. "I hereby give up my claim to the Dragon Warrior title, and hope that whomever wields the Sword of Heroes next is an even better Dragon Warrior." They then took a thoughtful pose. "I think I shall take… Denko as my new title. Very fitting, isn't it?"

The newly named Denko then did a few motions, and in a flash of lightning vanished, leaving only the sword in the ground.

 **[***]**

"That arrogant little THIEF!" Tigress shouted, pounding her fist into the wall.

"Calm down, sis," Tai Lung said, leaning against the doorway of her room. "He did as you asked and gave up the title." He then though about it. "Although that sword is still stuck in the middle of the town square. I wonder if I could lift it."

"We can talk about this in the morning," Shifu said, interrupting the two. "Tomorrow is when all of the new students arrive, so as the top students of our grades we must be ready for them."

Tigress huffed, walking to close her door. "If I find this 'Denko' and who they really are, I will make sure they are brought to justice."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an apartment in the city…_

"I can't believe you did that!" Hikari shouted as she yelled at her son.

"Mom, you said to wanted me to get rid of the sword, so I did," Denko, whom had taken off his uniform, said.

"Karasu, you know I meant to give it back to Oogway," Hikari sighed. "Now the _real_ Dragon Warrior will have to pull it out. How did it come to this?"

"Hey, he's your son, of course he would invoke some magic words on the sword," said Ryuu, Karasu's father.

"He's your son as well," Hikari said, meeting her pink eyes to her husband's blue.

"Hey, I just teach him the way of the sword, you teach him magic," Ryuu said defensively.

"Mom, Dad," Karasu said, breaking up their argument. "Tomorrow is when I go to Jade Palace Academy, remember?"

"Oh, yes!" Hikari said, clapping her wings together. "All of your stuff is packed, so you should be ready to go."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the town square…_

As everyone moved away from where the fight was being held, Po walked up to the Sword of Heroes. He couldn't explain why, but he felt drawn to it. The panda reached down, ready to grab the blade-

"Po!" shouted a voice, causing the boy to turn around quickly. Coming up to him was another panda, this one much older than Po himself. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Dad," Po said. "There was this fight and then this sword and- "

"Son, Ping has been worried about you," Li Shan said. "You know how he gets when he's worried."

Po sighed. "Sorry about that."

Li grabbed his son, pulling him into a side hug. "Come on, we can get those eggs and get you to bed. We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Oh, right!" Po exclaimed. "We get to go to the Jade Palace Academy for that catering thing, right?"

"You got it!" Li Shan said. "And to help out, I invited one of your friends from school to help out."

Po stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. Which friend did you invite?"

 **[***]**

The Jade Palace Academy opened its doors early the next morning, letting the students set up their dorms before the day truly started. Karasu got to his room bright and early, finding his roommate already there. The roommate was a fox with bright red fur and a skittish appearance.

"Hello," Karasu greeted, causing the fox to jump.

"H-h-hello," the fox stuttered. "So, y-you're my room-m-mate?"

"Yep! I'm Karasu," the raven greeted.

"Saras," the fox said.

As those two got to know each other, another pair of roommates were meeting for the first time. A black panther wearing a red hoodie and shorts entered her room, meeting a crocodile wearing a brown vest and red shorts. That's not what surprised her, however.

"What the heck?" Alena said. "I thought the dorms were separated by gender."

Turning to face the voice, Fung rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it turns out that there was an uneven number of boys and girls, and with all of the rooms being filled, well…"

"Ugh, whatever," Alena growled. "Just keep to yourself, okay?"

"Hey, I have no objections to that," Fung said, holding his hands up.

Over with another group, a beetle-of-unusual-size and a maned wolf were meeting in their room.

"Hey, I'm Koji," the beetle greeted, holding out a fist.

"Hyung," the wolf greeted after some time, though he didn't respond to the fist bump.

Koji's smile fell a bit, but he put it back on quickly. "Not a big talker. That's okay! I have this friend, Alena, and she doesn't talk much either." He jumped onto his bed, which he had replaced with a hammock. "I'm sure we'll come to know each other just fine."

"Whatever you say," Hyung said. He turned and looked at his shadow, which seemed to gain eyes and flash at him. _'I have to not get close to him,'_ the maned wolf thought. _'If I do, he'll just get hurt like everyone else.'_

Down the hall, towards the end closest to the main hallway, a jackal was meditating on her bed, not aware of her roommate entering. She was a snowy owl wearing a black tank top and shorts, and she was staring curiously at her roommate.

"Hey! Are you here?" Suya asked.

The jackal gasped, breaking her meditation and turning around. "LookawayI'mnotdressed!" she said quickly, covering her bare chest and legs.

Suya blushed, turning around as to not stare at her naked roommate. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realize that you were naked!"

The jackal grabbed her jacket and threw it on, taking up a pair of shorts and putting them on as well. "It's fine. I just meditate better when I'm not… wearing anything."

" _ **Or you just like showing off to me,"**_ said a voice in her head.

The jackal blushed furiously. "S-shut up Anubis!" she shouted at the voice.

"I didn't say anything," the owl said. "And my name's Suya, not Anubis."

"No, Anubis is this… voice in my head," the jackal explained. "It's complicated, but basically I act as his tie to the mortal world and help to bring lost souls to the Underworld."

"Woah, that's crazy," Suya stated.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Aurora," the jackal greeted.

The two girls shook hands and got all set up, the awkwardness starting to settle down.

 **[***]**

Once everyone was settled in, all of the students arrived in the courtyard, where all of the teachers stood on stage and the catering was off to the side.

"Greetings, new students," Grandmaster Oogway said. "Welcome to Jade Palace Academy. I am pleased to see all of your faces, both new and old."

"Now then, just because you go in doesn't mean you'll be able to stay," Grandmaster Kai said. "If you don't measure up, you can kiss your butt goodbye from this academy. We already had one student drop out, and we're currently looking for a replacement student to fill the spot."

' _That must have been why my roommate never showed up,'_ a snow leopard, Toka, thought to himself.

Oogway tapped Kai on the arm. "I believe that I know who will fill that spot."

"Wait, seriously?" Kai asked. He then rubbed the bridge of his snout. "This is that 'universe talking to you' thing, isn't it?"

As the students started to mingle, Po watched as the students went about their activities, wishing he could join them. He was also trying to avoid Mei Mei, the "friend" his father had invited to help out. It's not that Po didn't like her, it's just that she could be very, _very_ clingy to him. As he was lost in a daydream, Oogway and Kai walked up to the table, not that the panda noticed.

"Hello, young panda," Oogway said, snapping Po out of it.

"Oh my gosh, it's Grandmaster Oogway. It's such an honor to meet you sir," Po said with belated breath.

"Just Oogway is fine," the tortoise said. "Now then, why aren't you out with the rest of the students."

"Oh, I'm not a student. I'm just here with my dads for catering," Po said.

"Dads? As in plural?" Kai asked. "Huh, you don't see that every day."

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Po said quickly. "You see, one is my real dad and the other is my adopted dad- wait, both are my real dad, but one is- "

"I get it," Kai said firmly.

As the two conversed, Oogway was talking with Mr. Ping and Li Shan. The tortoise then came over to Kai and Po with both of the panda's parents in tow. "Young panda, how would you like to join our academy as a student?"

"Wait, are you for real?" Po asked, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Dad, are you okay with this?"

"As long as you stay safe, I'm fine with it," Mr. Ping said. "Besides, we worked out a deal so that I will be coming on the school staff for the cafeteria."

"But who will take care of the restaurant?" Po asked.

"Don't worry, your old man can take care of the place while you two are out," Li Shan said.

"AWESOME!" Po shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I'll go get my stuff! This is gonna be sweet!"

As he ran off back to his house, he tripped on the way down and fell the very, very long way down the steps back to the city.

"I get the feeling this year will be a special one," Oogway said.

"In more ways than one," Kai muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The first story chapter is here, and we have a lot to uncover.**

 **First, the setting. This story is set in the modern day, so expect to see things like cars and phones when we're in the city.**

 **Now then, some character differences I want to get out now:**

 **First, Po has both of his dads here, but we'll get into how that's possible later on in the story.**

 **Second, The Furious Five have what is known as a "Hero License" which allows them to legally use their Kung Fu to help people in need. If you've seen One Punch Man or My Hero Academia, it's similar in concept to the rules in those universes.**

 **Third, Karasu, as you can see, is very different in this version. He's been playing vigilante in the Valley of Peace and going by the title of Dragon Warrior. His new title, Denko, is a reference to my buddy The Grey Coincidence's story "The Heist," which has a version of Karasu that goes by that name.**

 **Fourth, we get to meet Karasu's dad here! I'm not saying we'll be meeting him in my other story, but…**

 **Fifth, we'll get to meet everyone else in the next chapter when class in official in session!**


	6. School's in Session!

On the first official day of class, a group of students were gathered at the message board in the main hall. In particular, there was an owl, a red panda, and a fox looking for a particular listing.

"Ah, here it is," Fenghuang said. "The announcement for the student teacher position."

"Well? Tell us who got it!" Junjie shouted.

The owl didn't say anything, instead ripping the paper off of the board and dropping it down to the fox. She adjusted her purple V-neck shirt then smirked. "I'll see you in class, Big Ears," she said before walking off.

"I really wish she wouldn't call me that," Shifu grumbled. The red panda was wearing an orange-brown button-up shirt and slacks.

"WHAT!?" Junjie shouted, dropping the paper.

Shifu took a glance at it, reading the text. "Ah, it seems that Oogway has chosen me to be hi student teacher." He looked at Junjie. "Maybe you can get the position next year."

As Shifu walked away, Junjie just sputtered in disbelief, before growling and adjusting his glasses. "Shifu. He always gets the special treatment because he kisses up to Oogway." The fox lowered his ears and rubbed his hands together. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove that he was the wrong choice for the job."

 **[***]**

Junjie wasn't the only person at Jade Palace Academy with plans. A certain trio of leopards had just entered class, which made everyone unnerved.

"Isn't that the Wu Sisters?" a student asked.

"That's them alright," another replied. "They're the most feared students in the school."

"Not for long," said another student. He was a buff white tiger wearing a black shirt, sweatpants, and sunglasses. "I'm going to knock those sisters down and show everyone that Lu is the baddest mother- "

"Language!" shouted another student. She was a white swan, wearing a white flower pattern dress and a sun hat, along with a silver necklace.

"Lady, I don't give a **** about language," Lu retorted.

"Hey! Don't talk to Yuki like that!" said a komodo dragon. She had a tomboy look with a tank top and pants, along with a green bandana and bracelets.

"AHEM!" coughed the teacher, walking in. It was Master Flying Rhino, former pilot and current history teacher. "I won't have any of this nonsense in my class. Now then, Ms. Numa, sit down and we can get started."

"Yes Master Rhino," Jintien said, giving Lu another death glare before taking her seat.

 **[***]**

"Hello class!" said Hikari as she entered her room. "I'm so glad to see so many of you signed up for my class! Magic isn't a common thing in today's society, but a few students always want to try it out!"

The students nodded, watching as the raven took her seat at her desk. In Hikari's class was Karasu, Saras, Aurora and Suya, as well as a few more students.

"I have a question," asked a ram. She had purple eyes and was wearing a red blouse with black leggings and gold earrings.

"Yes, Riku, is it?" Hikari replied.

"Is it true that you're from Japan?" Riku asked.

Hikari smiled. "That is correct! It's nice to know some of the students have read my bio on the school website. Me and my husband moved here after we married, where we had our son in the sunny city of San Diego."

"I have a question," asked another student, this one a spider around the size of a dinner plate. "Is magic real?"

"Well, Kumo, we wouldn't have a class if it wasn't," Hikari joked. "But for those that have doubts, how about I give you a demonstration?"

The teacher moved her wings a few motions, and in a puff of smoke, Hikari went from a middle-aged woman to a young, perky, and _hot_ teenager.

"Do you like what you see?" she giggled, seeing the looks that some of the guys were giving her.

"Dude, your mom is hot," whispered one of the students to Karasu, the raven putting his head in his wings and loudly groaning.

Hikari then turned back to normal. "Remember kids, I'm already married. Now then, why don't we begin by explaining what differentiates magic from chi…"

 **[***]**

It was in the afternoon that classes were dismissed, giving students time for personal training and clubs before dinner and curfew at night. Po was finishing up his lunch when he bumped into a person he was surprised to see.

"Oh, sorry, I- " he said, before noticing who it was. "Oh my gosh. You're the Furious Five!"

"Yes, we are," Tigress answered simply.

"Wow, I totally forgot you guys go here," Po said. "I've followed you guys ever since you started defending the city. I have most of your battles recorded- Wait, that's a bit weird. I mean, I- "

"You record our fights?" Crane asked.

"Wait, are you KungFuPanda on Youtube?" asked Mantis.

"You follow my channel!?" Po shouted, before promptly fainting on the spot.

"I think you killed him," Monkey said deadpan.

"No, he just fainted," Viper said, checking the panda. "Tigress, help me get him to the nurse."

Tigress sighed, then grabbed Po's arms, stuggling to pull him up. "Geez, what does this guy eat?" she groaned.

"He's a panda, they're naturally more dense than other creatures," Crane said, helping Tigress lift Po.

It took all of the Five to get him to the nurse's office, but Po was eventually there and checked out by the nurse. When he woke up, the Furious Five were still there, making sure he was okay.

"Sorry about fainting," Po said as they left the nurse's office. "It's just that no one I've ever met watches my Youtube channel."

"It has the best recordings of our fights," Tigress said. "Shifu likes to use them to review our fights and improve our training."

"Isn't he one of the students?" the panda questioned.

"Shifu is a senior student, one of the students that graduated but decided to stay and try to earn his official Master title," Crane explained. "He teaches under Oogway and is the reason we all have our hero licenses."

"I wish I had a hero license," Po said wishfully. "Then I could be out there, kicking bad guy but with my awesome Kung Fu and-" He stopped when he noticed that the Five were gone. "Guys? Where'd you go?"

 **[***]**

At night, Saras was sound asleep in his room until his sensitive ears picked up a noise at the window. Bolting upright, he turned and saw Karasu slipping out the window. Curious, Saras followed, tailing the raven until he came to a stop on roof in the city square.

"I know you're there," Karasu said, making Saras jump in fright. The raven quickly grabbed the fox before he could accidentally fall off the roof. "Be careful, it's a long way down."

"I-I-I could have saved myself," the fox stuttered.

"Only if you had wings," Karasu scoffed.

In response to that, Saras concentrated, and in a flash of green energy, the fox had been replaced with a crane.

"Oh, you're a Kitsune," the raven said.

"Just a fox with transformation magic," Saras replied, turning back to normal. "I can't use it very well, though. I can't even take my ultimate form without screwing it up."

"Good thing you're in my mother's class, then; she can help train your skills," Karasu said with a smile. He turned to look at the city below. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, I am Denko. I want to defend this city, but the Furious Five, specifically Tigress, don't see it that way." He turned back to Saras. "That's why I joined the academy, to earn my hero license and get her to shut up about it, not that she knows I'm Denko."

"Oh, I just joined because I wanted to be able to use my powers right," Saras said simply. "You see, my parents are- "

Before he could finish, there was a loud sound down in the square. Karasu pulled on his ninja mask and jumped down towards the commotion, where someone was trying to pull the Sword of Heroes out of the ground.

"Come on, you stupid sword, _move!"_ Tai Lung grunted, pulling on the sword with all of his might.

"It will only move for those it deems worthy," Denko said as he landed in front of the snow leopard.

"Oh, if it isn't the vigilante I've hear so much about," Tai Lung said, facing the raven. "My sister seems to have a personal vendetta against you, which must mean that you pose an actual challenge against her." He smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Tell me, what keeps you coming back when everyone is against you?"

"Honestly, I'm more of a 'hero for fun' kinda guy," Denko admitted with a shrug. "I also think that it's a bit of an overstatement to say that _everyone_ is against me?"

Tai Lung growled, then lunged, Denko barely dodging before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. The snow leopard smelled the raven, however, and reached out to grab his scarf. Denko's eyes widened when he received a punch to the gut, sending him sprawling the ground.

"Not so strong when your opponent get past your tricks," Tai Lung sneered, kicking the raven's sword away. "Now then, how would you like your beating: Light or Hard?"

Denko looked around, then smirked from underneath his mask. "I think 'burned' is the beating you're about to get."

Confused, Tai Lung looked up to come face-to-face with a fox-sized dragon, which promptly breathed fire and sent the leopard running. The dragon then grabbed Denko and pulled him up towards the rooftops, the raven using his grappling line to pull his sword back. When the dragon landed, it turned back into Saras, whom was panting heavily.

"I've never… been able… to turn into… a dragon before…" Saras wheezed out. "I just… saw you down there… and… acted…"

"Seeing me in trouble made your instincts kick in," Karasu said. "Magic is tied to your emotions, so wanting to help someone can make it work better." He pulled off his mask and pulled Saras up from the floor. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to do some training after class. I think that Denko just got himself a partner."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here's the next chapter! We meet some more students, as well as continuing the stories of Po and Karasu.**

 **Next chapter will start the first major arc, and with it the theme song of Kung Fu Academia!**


	7. A Surprising Tournament!

**(Cue "My Hero Academia Ending – HEROES [English Dub Cover]" by NateWantsToBattle)**

 ** _Everything surrounding me, Leaving me_**

 ** _With nothing left to say_**

In a flash of light, the scene is set in a blue sky, with Po looking up towards the Jade Palace Academy, with various other students standing behind him.

 ** _Imagine it, grasping it_**

 ** _It feels so far away_**

 ** _(Woah-oh)_**

Up at the top of the stairs stands Oogway, Kai, and the other teachers. Oogway hits his staff onto the ground, sending out a wave of Chi as the "Kung Fu Academia" logo appears.

 ** _Every night I wake up in a dream_**

 ** _And I can't get too close_**

 ** _I let it slip away_**

We see Po running through the city, chasing after the fleeing figures of the Furious Five. He stops to catch his breath, looking up as they fade from sight.

 ** _I can only hide from all the lights_**

 ** _Before I hear a voice_**

 ** _That calls me to the day_**

Up on a rooftop is Karasu, whom looks over to see Saras and Aurora stand on the roof next to him. He pulls up his mask and jumps down towards the street.

 ** _Giving it my all, as I am_**

 ** _Wandering through the dark_**

 ** _Will I find the answer and wake up new?_**

We see a few quick shots of students fighting, with the ending shot being Shifu standing in the shadow of Oogway.

 ** _Everything surrounding me, Leaving me_**

 ** _With nothing left to say_**

We see Toka and his friends jumping forward in excitement.

 ** _Imagine it, grasping it_**

 ** _It feels so far away_**

We see Cat and Riku talking until Lu jumps down, separating the two and sending up rubble from the ground.

 ** _Do I throw it all away?_**

 ** _If it means that I can cross the line_**

We see Shen standing back to back with Tai Lung, both of them walking away from each other as a silhouette of Kai overshadows them with glowing eyes.

 ** _All aloud, scream it out_**

 ** _Even if I'm alone_**

We see the Wu Sisters teaming up against the Nakmura sisters.

 ** _Day and night, I'll win the fight_**

 ** _Now I can go beyond_**

We see Byakko facing Hyung, both of them using their beast forms.

 ** _Even if I take the fall, and lose it all_**

 ** _I'm my own hero_**

 ** _I know that I'll become something new_**

We see Po, whom falls to his knees looking beat up. He grits his teeth and stands up, meeting Tai Lung's fist with his own.

 ** _I'll shed all my tears, and drop all my fears_**

We see Koji wiping tears from his face, along with Saras looking nervous but then straightening up to fight

 ** _Even if I don't bloom_**

 ** _Am I a hero to you?_**

In between the two of them is Karasu, whom pulls out his sword, a spirit dragon surrounding him as he poses, the logo for "Kung Fu Academia" appearing once again

 **[***]**

It's been two weeks since school started at Jade Palace Academy, and everyone was slowly learning new skills. Out in the courtyard, a meeting was being held by the teachers, which included: Grandmaster Oogway, Grandmaster Kai, Master Flying Rhino, Hikari, Soothsayer, Master Chao, and Master Wolf.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hikari asked. "The new year has only been open for two weeks. It seems a bit too early to challenge them in this way."

"Bah, I think these kids could use a challenge," Master Wolf said, smirking and adjusting his eyepatch.

"Hikari does have a point," Master Chao pointed out. "Normally we would save this for the middle or end of the year. What's changed."

"Soothsayer, if you would," Oogway said.

The old goat stepped forward, carrying with her a scrying bowl and a jade coin. She dropped the coin into the bowl, smoke coming out of it as the future was foretold. "A warrior of balance," she narrated, "will only be revealed when a display of power is made."

"So, you want to hold this tournament to find this warrior," Master Flying Rhino stated. He grunted. "Fine, but you must also understand that it might be something else to reveal this 'Warrior of Balance.'"

"We have all the time we need," Kai said. "What we don't have is if this warrior will use their power for good or evil."

They all looked towards the scrying bowl, where a figure was depicted with the aura of a dragon. A Dragon Warrior.

 **[***]**

"So, is there a reason we were all called to the stadium?" Po asked one of the students.

"The Grandmasters just announced a tournament, which we are all required to participate in," Shifu replied. "Normally it would be at the end of the year, but they decided to have one at the beginning to see where everyone else stands in relation to each other."

"That seems a bit unfair," said Koji, joining the conversation. "What if you get paired up with a strong fighter but you're a newbie."

"Then it means that you have to not be weak," Tai Lung said, crossing his arms. "I plan to show everyone who the strongest student at this school is."

"It's _me_ ," Lu said. "At least I didn't run away from a dragon like a little girl."

Tai Lung growled, glaring daggers at the white tiger.

Soon, all of the students were in the stadium, with Grandmaster Kai standing in the center of the field with a microphone. "Welcome students, to the Tournament of Trials. This will be a test of power, skill, and soul that each of you possess. We have a great line-up of 48 warriors all aiming for the top place and bragging rights for the rest of the year. Do you having anything to say to the kids, Oogway?"

"Remember, there are no accidents," Oogway said.

"Now then, to explain the rules, each fight will be a one-on-one duel, with each fight being decided completely at random. You can when a match by knocking out your opponent or hitting them out of the ring. If you can fly, you will be disqualified if you fly above the stadium roof." Kai then gave a stern glare to the students. "This is also a school event, so try to hold your punches. The last thing we need is to send one of you home in a body bag."

With the rules out of the way, the matches could begin, starting with…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Time for the Tournament to begin! There will be another update today with the first four fights, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, as a disclaimer, I will not tolerate people complaining about who wins each fight. These were chosen by an RNG number generator, and the outcome of each fight was decided based on the move set and skill of the combatants. This is my story, so it's my decision on how the fights go down, but I will not be biased towards my or others characters. If you don't have any actual criticism and just complain, I will delete your review.**

 **Now then, let's all have some fun as the Tournament of Trials Arc begins!**


	8. TT: Qualifiers 1

**Let the Qualifier Round for the tournament begin!**

* * *

 _Aurora vs. Fenghuang_

 ** _"Looks like you're going first,"_** Anubis said as Aurora took to the field. The jackal was wearing a blue tank top and black boxer shorts, as well as a domino mask. "Let's just hope I can win," Aurora replied. "I've heard Fenghuang is one of the strongest students going here."

"A jackal? Let's hope she can keep up with me," Fenghuang said. She was wearing purple robes with a gold trim.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Fenghuang immediately rushed forward to strike, only for Aurora to barely block with an energy staff she created. The jackal then retaliated by doing a spinning kick, which Fenghuang dodged and counted by grabbing Aurora's foot.

"Hah, this'll be too easy," the owl scoffed, twisting her wing and sending Aurora to the ground.

The jackal grunted, then did a breakdance spin to get back up on her feet. "Time to stop messing around," she said, creating another energy staff and thrusting forward.

Fenghuang dodged the attack, but was caught off-guard by a sudden orb of energy being flung at her face. She wiped her beak and looked to see Aurora holding a blue ball of energy in her hands. "That's… not Chi."

"You're right, it's Aura, the very essence of the Earth," Aurora explained.

She then started to throw more aura spheres at the owl, Fenghuang countering with a few knives and dodging until her opponent stopped. The owl went in to strike, this time landing a fit and knocking Aurora to the edge of the arena. The jackal got back up and jumped over Fenghuang, but the owl saw this coming and threw a knife at her opponent, cutting Aurora across the stomach.

"Damnit," Aurora cursed. "If she keeps this up, I'm done for."

 ** _"Then maybe I should take over,"_** Anubis said.

"Wait, don't-" But it was too late. Aurora's eyes glowed with a golden light as Anubis poured his power into her body, causing a radical shift in appearance. Her blue-grey fur turned solid black as her clothes turned into a white crop top with white short shorts, her body becoming covered in golden tattoos and her eyes glowing gold. **"Oh yes, now we can have some fun,"** Aurora said, her demeanor changing into one of confidence.

"What the hell just happened?" Fenghuang asked.

 **"This is my Underworld Form, which is where you'll be when I'm done with you,"** Aurora said.

The jackal quickly created a dozen aura spheres, throwing them too fast for Fenghuang to dodge. The owl was pushed back, but she recovered and decided to take to the skies to get away from her opponent. Aurora threw more aura spheres, but Fenghuang was ready this time and dodged to the side, flying low to catch the jackal in the side with a kick. Aurora was sent flying, her body hitting the wall and powering down back to normal.

"Ugh, my head," the jackal said, getting up slowly from the floor.

"Aurora has been knocked out of the ring. The winner is Fenghuang!" Kai announced.

 _'As interesting as that was, I have to wonder what that form change was about,'_ Fenghuang thought as she went to take her seat in the stands.

 _Shifu vs. Xing_

"Be careful out there, Xing," Shen said to his wolf friend.

Xing nodded, adjusting his navy-blue jumpsuit as he faced down Shifu, whom was wearing orange-brown robes.

"I wish you the best of luck," Shifu said with a bow.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Xing started by charging with his hammer, but instead of aiming for Shifu, he aimed instead for right in front of the red panda. As predicted, Shifu jumped backwards, which gave Xing a moment to lunge forward and catch the red panda out of the air.

"Gotcha!" the wolf shouted, throwing Shifu down and giving him a kick to the face.

Shifu recovered quickly, bouncing back like a spring and nerve striking Xing's right arm, disabling it. The wolf growled, using his left hand to grab his hammer and block the red panda from disabling his other arm. Shifu was too fast, though, and managed to knock Xing to his knees and grabbing his finger.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd. "Now way, it's the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Po said in amazement. "If you can pull it off, you can defeat anyone!"

"Surrender now, this fight is over," Shifu stated.

In response to that, Xing smiled. "Oh, it is. _For you!"_ With that said, the wolf pulled out his trump card: Lightning Chi. Sending it up his arm, he gave Shifu a full force shock, which was enough to knock Shifu out and end the match.

"Good job out there," Shen complemented as Xing returned to his seat.

"That win was just luck. If he hadn't used that move, I would have lost," Xing admitted.

 _Kiera vs Saras_

"Good luck roomie," Karasu said as Saras took to the arena. The fox was wearing a sleeveless yellow jumper with blue pants and a green cloak, though he kept his goggles.

"A fox versus a tiger," Kiera stated as she took her fighting stance. She was wearing grey pants and a blue top that revealed her stomach.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Kai announced.

As soon as Kiera started charging with her sword, Saras panicked and in a puff of smoke transformed into a mole and dug into the ground.

"Hey, get up here and fight!" Kiera yelled.

In response, Saras came up right underneath the tiger, knocking her off her feet. The fox then turned back to normal, summoning a rice hat and throwing it at Kiera. The tiger recovered, slicing the hat in half with her sword and charging forward. Saras transformed into an armadillo to counter, his hide blocking the sword and rolling out of the way.

"Why don't you just hit me already!" Kiera shouted.

"O-o-oh okay," Saras stuttered.

The fox jumped forward, going in to kick with the talons on his feet. Kiera dodged, then delivered a punch right into Saras' face, knocking him to the floor. As the fox fell to the ground, he felt his nose bleed, the blood dripping down into his mouth. It was then that something unusual happened; Saras fell down on all fours, his eyes turning to slits as he growled like a feral animal.

Without warning, the fox lunged at Kiera, the tiger stepping back in surprise at her opponent turning feral. She blocked with her sword, then pulled out a Wakazashi, a Japanese short sword, and stabbed it into Saras' stomach. The fox gasped, falling off of the blade and laying on the ground defeated.

As Hikari ran forward to heal Saras of his wound, Kai announced the verdict. "Saras has been knocked out, which means Kiera is the winner."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far," Kiera said.

"He's still breathing, and you didn't hit any vital organs, so he'll be fine," Hikari said.

 _'I didn't know Saras had a feral side,'_ Karasu thought. _'I might ask him about it after the tournament.'_

 _Wan Wu vs. Byakko_

"I've heard about you. You're one of the Wu Sisters," Byakko stated. The Pallas Cat was wearing a black sleeveless karate gi with a four-pint grey star on the back and grey sweatbands on her wrists. She got into a fighting stance. "As a descendant of the White Tiger of the West, I will bring my judgement onto you!"

"Okay then!" Wan said in a cheery demeanor. The leopard was wearing simple black robes with a hood. "I'll have fun as a rip you to pieces!"

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Wan started out by rushing her opponent, using a series of quick hits before sending Byakko flying. The Pallas Cat landed on her feet, orange fur bristling as she blocked the next hit from Wan, countering by giving a Chi-infused kick right into the leopard's stomach.

"OW! I think that bruised a rib," Wan whined. She then pulled out a fire-and-ice wheel, spinning it on her tail. "Now I'll really destroy you."

Byakko jumped up high using her Chi, barely dodging Wan's weapon as it was thrown at her. The Pallas Cat pulled out her own weapon, a whip, and used it to grab the fire-and-ice wheel before it could return to Wan.

"Hey! That's _my_ weapon," the leopard complained.

"You and your sister might be strong, but you're weak without each other," Byakko said. "Now it's time for my ultimate attack: Imperial Judgement!"

The Pallas Cat threw her whip out to grab Wan, whom was still to miffed over her weapon to dodge. Immobilized, the leopard was pulled in by Byakko, whom delivered a series of Chi-infused hits before ending in a kick to Wan's gut, knocking the leopard away and out of the arena.

"Wan has been knocked out of the arena, so Byakko is the winner!" Kai announced.

As she got up, Wan saw her sisters standing over her. "Oh, hi big sisters. I… did my best?"

Su picked her sister up roughly by the collar of her robes. "When the tournament is over, I'll be teaching you the price of failure."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here's part one of the Qualifier Rounds! What did you think of the fights?**


	9. TT: Qualifiers 2

**Let the Qualifier Rounds continue!**

* * *

 _Po vs. Toka_

"Alright! It's time for me to fight!" Toka exclaimed, getting pumped before the match. The snow leopard was wearing yellow pants with a black belt, as well as an open yellow jacket.

Po, on the other hand, was just wearing a pair of pants, keeping it simple. "This is awesome! My first fight!"

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

As Toka ran forward, it dawned on Po that he had never actually been in a fight before. The panda flinched, holding out his arms to block the incoming punch. To his surprise, he felt nothing when the hit connected with his stomach.

"What?" Toka said, delivering another hit to Po's stomach.

"Ah! That tickles!" Po laughed as the snow leopard continued to punch his stomach.

"Alright, IRON FIST!" Toka shouted, charging up his fist with Chi and slamming it into Po's midsection.

This send Po flying a good distance away, the panda gasping as he pushed himself off the floor. "Okay, I think I bruised something," Po said, holding his side.

"Come on, man, you've gotta at least try and fight!" Toka shouted.

"Sorry! It's just that I've… never really fought anyone before," Po admitted.

Toka looked surprised, then dropped his fighting stance. "Never? Then, what are you doing at this school?"

"I was invited by Oogway to join. I'm still learning about Kung Fu," Po explained.

Toka walked up to the panda, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Look dude, we've all been newbies before. There's no shame in dropping out and trying again later."

"Yeah, I get it," Po said. He smiled, placing his own hand on Toka's shoulder. "But we're gonna have an awesome fight we I get stronger."

"You bet," Toka replied.

With that, Po forfeited the match, leaving Toka to advance to the next round.

 _Tai Lung vs. Ox_

Tai Lung stared down his opponent, "Storming" Ox, one of the jocks on the school's football team. Ox was wearing a metal kilt, along with wrist guards and a harness that crisscrossed over his chest. Tai Lung, on the other hand, was wearing purple pants with a thick brown belt.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Ox started by pulling out his double axes, swinging them around before charging forward in his signature move "Storming Charge." Tai Lung braced himself, then grabbed his opponent's horns, picking up Ox and turning him over to deliver a kick straight to his chest. Ox was sent, being knocked out of the arena and into unconsciousness.

"He… He just knocked that guy out in one hit!" Po exclaimed.

"Pah, not even a challenge," Tai Lung scoffed.

' _Just like last night, his arrogance will be his downfall,'_ Karasu thought to himself.

 _Lu vs. Junjie_

"Let everyone bask in my raw power," Lu said, jumping into the arena. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt along with black pants and boots.

"Strength isn't everything," Junjie said. "Knowledge is also power." The fox was wearing blue robes with various patches of other colors on it.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Lu went in to attack with his katana, but Junjie side-stepped and delivered a side-strike on the tiger. The fox then jumped up, floating a bit to deliver multiple fast kicks to the tiger's face.

"Why you little…" Lu grumbled. He clapped his hands together, making his body become translucent and glow slightly. "Let's see you hit me now in my spirit form!"

Junjie backed up as the tiger advanced, using his sword to try and cut the fox down. When the blade struck the ground, Junjie jumped on top of it, raising his hands and shouting, "Golden Lotus Clap!" Clapping his hands together, the fox sent out a wave of energy, which knocked the tiger out of his spirit form.

"AGH! What the **** did you do to me!?" Lu shouted, clutching his eyes.

"The Golden Lotus Clap can blind its opponent," Junjie explain. "Which means that you're easy picking."

In response to that, Lu shouted, his dark aura flaring and creating a dozen shadow minions to protect himself. Junjie cut through the minions with his attacks, but didn't expect what Lu did next.

"SHADOW BOMB!" Lu shouted, raising his hands and creating a giant ball of dark energy. "I can't see you, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy you!" With a shout of power, the white tiger threw the ball down, creating an explosion that covered the field.

When the energy faded, Lu was still standing, his eyes recovering as he panted from exhaustion. He then looked and laughed as he saw Junjie's body lying on the ground.

"How... can I beat Shifu... when I was beaten by a newbie...?" Junjie muttered before falling unconscious.

"See!? I said I was the strongest!" Lu boasted.

"Hmph, someone needs to take that guy down," Aurora said.

" _ **Agreed,"**_ Anubis said.

 _Rhino vs. Hyung_

"Thundering" Rhino, head of the football team, watched as his opponent took to the stage. The football star was wearing grey robes with a white and gold undercoat. Meanwhile, Hyung was wearing a Shaolin uniform, consisting of a baggy orange jumper with a black belt and straps that crisscrossed up his legs, along with white bands on his ankles and wrists.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Hyung jumped back to plan his attack while Rhino charged, swinging his Cloud Hammer at the maned wolf. Brushing a paw through his black mane, Hyung decided to act by striking the hammer as it came in, deflecting the hit and sending Rhino off to the side stumbling.

"We don't need to escalate this," Hyung said.

"This is a fight that everyone is watching. We shouldn't hold back," Rhino retorted. He took a stance, backed up, then rushed forward, using his Unstoppable Force to run at the maned wolf.

Hyung jumped up to avoid the attack, panting heavily as his adrenaline started to spike. _'I need to keep calm, or else…'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Rhino turned around to attack once again. Hyung avoided the attack, deflecting the hammer with his Shaolin training, but he let his guard down as Rhino managed to get a hit in, knocking him a good distance away.

"Come on, kid, I didn't put my full strength behind that swing," Rhino said, seeing Hyung stay on the ground.

When the maned wolf opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and his fur bristled with red lightning. "Get away…" he muttered, "GET AWAY!" With that shout, his shadow came alive as a feral maned wolf with glowing red eyes.

Rhino stepped back in shock, but steadied himself and tightened his grip on his hammer. "Don't worry kid, I'll get you out of there," Rhino said.

Hyung charged forward, his body struggling as the spirit dragged his body around to attack. Rhino blocked with his hammer, but the spirit ran around and knocked Rhino onto his belly. Hyung then jumped onto Rhino's back, raising a claw that filled with dark energy.

"Wait, I concede, I concede!" Rhino shouted, pleading with the wolf.

Hyung hesitated, then calmed down as his spirit went back into his shadow. He got off of Rhino, looking at his hands as if they were soaked in blood.

"I'm… sorry…" Hyung muttered, walking back to his seat as Kia announced him winner by forfeit.

 _Alena vs. Kumo_

"Hey," Kumo said. The spider was wearing a black jacket with a skull on the back.

"Sup," Alena replied. The black panther was wearing a red fighting gi with a purple belt.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai Announced.

Kumo started by covering the filed in webs, making it sticky so that Alena was slowed down. The panther jumped up, going into a kick to try and land on the giant spider. Kumo dodged, letting Alena get tangled up in his webs then grabbing onto her and biting down.

"Now you have my poison coursing through you," the spider said. "Soon you won't be able to move and I'll have won this battle."

"Not if I defeat you first," Alena said.

The panther ripped up the webs holding her down, then raised up her hands to draw in energy. She seemed to glow with the sun's power and manifested a shield, getting into a stance.

"Wait, is that…" Karasu gasped, recognizing the weapon.

"The Divine Sun Shield," Hikari breathed.

"Ooo, a fancy shield, so intimidating," Kumo sarcastically said.

Alena rushed forward, bashing the spider on the head, followed by a kick. Kumo tried to recover, but the panther continued her assault, mixing in some Solar Chi to keep up the damage. Kumo managed to get in another web shot, which gave him time to get away from Alena and tie her up.

"It's been five minutes, which means the poison has taken its course," Kumo said.

"What do you-?" Alena tried to say, but stopped as he body freezed up and didn't respond.

Kumo then simply pushed the panther over, giving her a four-legged kick out of the arena.

"Alena has been knocked out of the ring, which means Kumo is the winner!" Kia announced.

' _Damnit. Looks like I need to learn to defend myself better,'_ Alena thought as the nurse came over to cure the poison.

 _'I'll have to ask Alena how she got that weapon,'_ Karasu thought.

 _Riku vs. Mei Ling_

"Good luck Mei Ling!" Crane called out to his friend.

The golden cat smiled as se readied her staff. She was wearing a grey outfit with a turquoise scarf and black gloves.

"You too, Riku!" Cat called.

The ram nodded, readying her scythe for a fight. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a small black jacket and jean short shorts, definitely the most casual of all the fighter so far.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Kai announced.

Riku started by running forward, swinging her scythe to cut the golden cat. Mei Ling jumped up and foot stooled the ram, pushing her opponent to the floor. She laughed, then quickly dodged again as the ram continued to push forward.

"Stand still so I can end this!" Riku shouted, throwing the scythe at Mei Ling.

Mei Ling dodged Matrix-style, the scythe barely missing her nose before getting stuck in the stadium side. She then rubbed her nose, looking to see a bit of blood come out.

"Gimmethat!" Riku shouted, rushing forward to grab Mei Ling's hand.

The golden cat jumped up to dodge, then summoned a cloud to stand on. "I don't know why you need my blood, but whatever you need it for can't be good," she called down.

Riku growled, then threw her hands onto the ground. "FROZEN WASTELAND!" she shouted, freezing the floor over. "There! Eventually you'll have to came down, and when you do, you're mine!"

Mei Ling thought about it, then smiled. "Rain Dance!" she called, summoning a rain that made a mist cover the arena due to the ice.

As Riku looked around for her opponent, she heard, "Cloud Dash!" then was struck by Mei Ling, whom struck the ram with her staff while dashing away. She did this a few more times, ending by hitting Riku up into the air and slamming her down with her staff.

"Ow," Riku said, pulling herself up from the crater se made from impact.

Seeing a staff in her face, she looked up to see Mei Ling standing over her. "This battle is over," Mei Ling said. She then smiled. "So you should probably give up."

Riku raised a hand with Ice Chi in it, but stopped when she saw Mei Ling create a water ball in her hand. The ram sighed, then put her hand down. "Fine, I surrender." She then smiled slightly as Mei Ling helped her up. "I must admit, most people can't avoid my blood attacks. You're pretty good."

"Dodging and attacking afterwards is kind of my thing," Mei Ling said, giving a wink before rejoining Crane in the stands.

 _Croc vs. Cat_

The final of the football stars, Croc, took to the stage, wearing bronze armor on his waist, arms, shoulders, and back.

"Time for me to fight," Cat said. The cheetah was wearing a black Goku-style gi with white boots.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Croc charged forward with a battle cry, but stopped when he saw multiple versions of Cat standing there.

"What's the problem? Seeing double?" the Cats said.

Croc swung his tail at the clones, making them disappear into smoke as the real Cat came around and did a few hits to Croc's back, but was surprised when nothing happened.

"Hah! My hide is impenetrable!" Croc boasted, turning around to swing his tail mace.

Cat jumped back. "Darn, I need to build up power to end this," he said aloud. He put his hands together, creating a sphere of energy in his hands.

" _ **It seems that we're not the only Aura user on campus,"**_ Anubis said to Aurora as Cat shot the aura sphere forward.

Croc dodged the ball, but was blindsided when it split up and came back as multiple smaller balls. Cat then summoned a gauntlet on his hand, using it to deliver a powerful punch to Croc's soft underbelly.

"GAK!" Croc sputtered. "That… really, _really_ hurt."

"Now I have you!" Cat said. He continued to deliver punches to Croc's gut, ending in a Chi-infused punch. "Time for my first finisher: Elemental Punch!" With that statement, Cat charged up his aura, summoning five spheres of elemental energy and fusing them into his fist. He then delivered an uppercut to Croc, sending him flying and knocking him out.

"Croc is unable to battle, so Cat is the winner!" Kai announced.

"Good job, my friend," Riku said as Cat rejoined her.

"Does anyone else feel like the football team is becoming a bunch of push-overs?" the Cheetah mused.

Meanwhile, Lu stared down Cat, growling to himself. "Be ready Cat, because if we face, your blood will be spilt by my hands. Revenge will be delivered swiftly."

 _Viper vs. Suya_

This was the battle the guys were looking forward to, as two of the most attractive women in the school were about to duke it out. Viper had pink flowers on her head, while Suya had a black tube top and short shorts.

"Um, maybe I'm a bit underdressed," Suya said, blushing a bit as the boys oogled her.

"Don't focus on them, focus on the fight," Viper said, blowing a kiss to the crowd.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Viper started by rushing forward, wrapping around Suya and making the owl unable to move.

"Wow, that was easy," Viper said.

' _Crap, I didn't expect her to do that,'_ Suya thought. _'I didn't want to do this so early, but…'_

In a burst of power, Viper was forced to let go of Suya as the owl's appearance changed. Suya was now wearing a gold top and skirt, with a pearl embedded in her stomach. "This is my First Gear form!" Suya shouted. "Time to end this fight early!"

The owl went on the offensive, using Crane Style to fight off Viper's Kung Fu style. She then mixed it up with her Chi powers, sending out flower petals to knock Viper around.

"You're not the only one that can control plants," Viper said, summoning vines to use as dancing ribbons.

The fight soon devolved into a fantastic display, with both women dodging flawlessly and giving a show to the people. With their Chi running low, Suya and Viper stopped their attacks, with the owl returning to her normal form and sitting down. The crowd then burst out cheering, pleased by the show they had just seen.

"Did we just turn this fight into a dance show?" Suya asked.

Viper giggled. "It looks like it."

Suya also giggled. "Well then, giving them a show is all I need. But we still need to actually decide a winner."

"Agreed." And with that, Viper lunged forward, grabbing Suya's wing with her wing and flinging her out of the arena.

"I really should have seen that coming," Suya said, getting up from the floor.

"After this tournament, you should come join the dance club," Viper said as she went back to her seat.

" _ **That form the owl took… I feel as if I've seen it somewhere,"**_ Anubis said.

"She needs to master its abilities before she can use it for more than a power boost," Karasu said, making Aurora look at him. Can the raven hear Anubis?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're halfway through the Qualifiers, so hold onto your seats. What did you think of this batch of fights? We're also setting up some story arcs for after the tournament. What are looking forward to?**


	10. TT: Qualifiers 3

**Let the Qualifier Rounds continue!**

* * *

 _Zucchi vs. Mantis_

"Alright! Let's go!" Mantis shouted. The bug wasn't wearing any clothes, but it was normal for most bugs not to wear clothes in a battle as to not impede their battle style.

"I agree. Let's do our best!" Zucchi replied. The monkey had brown fur and was wearing a black spandex suit with white chest armor and gloves. Think Vegeta from DBZ and you get the picture.

"Someone's a fan of anime," Neyo noted, jotting down a new page in his Hero Guide.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

"Hah! Ancient Power!" Mantis shouted. The bug kicked the ground, levitating a few rocks into the air. Jumping between them, Mantis kicked each of them at Zucchi, the monkey responding by catching the smaller rocks and punching through the larger ones.

"Thanks for the warm up. Now it's my turn," Zucchi said.

The monkey rushed forward, dealing a few hits that did minimal damage to Mantis. The bug used his speed to get out of there, then rushed back in to do some nerve strikes.

"Come on dude, that barely hurt," Mantis said.

"I… don't see a reason to go all out," Zucchi said, suddenly dropping his cheerful demeanor. "I mean, it's just a tournament, nothing serious."

"Well, at least _try_ to fight back," Mantis said.

Zucchi paused, then closed his eyes, opening them with a renewed vigor. "Alright. Let's get serious."

The monkey pulled out his weapon, a bo staff, and started on the attack, smacking Mantis around until the bug managed to block with a stone.

"That's more like it!" Mantis cheered.

The two really got into the fight now, with Zucchi throwing Chi blasts to counter Mantis' rocks. They met each other blow for blow, speed for speed, until Zucchi was pushed back, making him drop his staff.

"Hah! This isn't even my full strength!" the money boasted. Gathering power, he shouted out "God Fist!" and delivered a punch to Mantis, sending the bug flying and leaving a sizable crater in the stadium side.

"Yeah… that's better… ow…" Mantis said, falling to the ground.

"Mantis has been knocked out of the arena, making Zucchi the winner!" Kai announced.

Zucchi nodded, then returned to his seat. "Alright, I think I can do this," he said to himself. He smiled. "I _can_ do this."

 _Wing Wu vs. Sir_

"What are you supposed to be?" Wing asked her opponent. She was wearing the same thing her sister was, but with her scarf covering her face.

"I'm a fox!" Sir stated, taking a pose. The creature was wearing khaki pants and sandals.

"Right, because foxes have super long tails," Wing sarcastically stated.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Sir started by throwing… _something_ in Wing's face.

"What the…?" the leopard said, wiping the stuff off of her face and tasting it. "Is this… cheese?"

"Cheese?" the crowd repeated. No one believed that someone would fight with food.

"To be fair, I met someone that fought with a leek before," Karasu said.

Wing wiped her face off, then wasted no time in handing Sir's butt to him. The leopard kneed the creature, punched him in the face, then slammed him down to the ground, leading to a TKO.

"Pathetic. You didn't even fight back," Wing spat out, kicking Sir before leaving.

"She… she showed no mercy," Yuki said, putting a wing to her chest.

"Su Wu might be the most dangerous, but Wing is the most ruthless," Jintien stated.

 _Monkey vs… Mei Ling?_

"I'm doing this for you, Fufie!" Mei Ling said, blowing a kiss to the red panda.

"I forgot she went here," Shifu said, covering his face.

"Hey, aren't you Shifu's girlfriend, Mei Ling?" Monkey asked. He was wearing red pants with a golden belt and leather wrist bracers.

"Oh, I go by "Huli" now," Mei Ling said. The vixen was wearing pink robes with a white trim and a deep pink sash. "I can't wait to see how one of his students fare."

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Monkey started by charging forward with his staff, which Huli dodged and kicked out of his hands. The vixen laughed, then picked up the staff and threw it at Monkey, nailing him in the chest. Monkey gritted his teeth, then charged up his Chi, coating his arms in metal.

"Take this!" he shouted, charging forward and punching his opponent in the chest.

"Ow!" Huli shouted, falling to the floor and clutching her chest. "I think… I think you broke a rib."

Monkey hesitated, dissipating his Chi. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said.

Huli looked away, then grabbed some sand from the ground and threw it in Monkey's face, blinding him. "Just as I thought. Men are so gullible," the vixen chuckled.

Going on the attack, Huli charged forward, hitting with quick strikes and knocking Monkey silly. She then used her own Chi, the element of Gravity, to levitate her opponent up and slam him down with a sickening crash.

"Ow…" Monkey said, getting up from the ground. He didn't get to do anything else as Huli lightly pushed him over, strength leaving Monkey as he fell unconscious from his injuries.

"Monkey has been rendered unable to battle, so Mei Ling- I mean, "Huli" is the winner!" Kai announced. He leaned over to Oogway. "Make sure we get that name change down."

 _Kya vs. Zeng_

"Do your best, Zeng," Shifu said to his friend.

"Uh, I'll, uh, try," Zeng said nervously.

As the goose took to the arena, he nervously adjusted his yellow robes as the older Nakamura sister took her stance.

"You don't seem very confident," the tigress said, unsheathing her broadsword. Kya's attire consisted of red and grey clothes with armored gauntlets and boots, as well as a hood.

"Not really a fighter, more of a delivery boy," Zeng said.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

' _Alright Zeng, remember what you read in those scrolls,'_ he thought as he avoided a swing from Kya. The goose continued to dodge, flowing around each attack like water in a stream.

"Wow, you can dodge really well," Kya complimented.

"Well, when everyone at your old school tried to bully you, you get good at dodging attacks," Zeng said.

"I'm sorry about that, and I promise that this is nothing personal," the tigress said.

Zeng nodded in understanding, then focused to launch a counterattack. Raising his wings together, he thrusted them out into a green energy ball that hit like a truck, pushing Kya to the edge of the arena.

"What the-? Did he just use the Thundering Wind Hammer!?" Fenghuang shouted in disbelief. "I took months for me to use that move!"

"Zeng has the uncanny ability to instantly learn any move by reading about it," Shifu explained. "Unfortunately, as soon as he uses that move, he forgets it until he reads about it again."

Back in the fight, Kya got back into her stance and charged, but dropped her sword when he reached Zeng. This threw the goose off, letting the tigress grab him and toss him over her shoulder while she picked her sword back up. She blocked another attack from Zeng then hit him over the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.

"Zeng is unable to battle, making Kya the winner!" Kai announced.

"Hope to face you soon, sister," Kya said to her sister.

"Ready for it," Kiera said, giving a confident nod.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm really pleased with how these fights turned out. Zeng is a really underrated character in KFP, so I wanted to have him in this story. I hope you find his unique ability interesting!**

 **I also hope you don't mind me changing Mei Ling the fox's name. I just needed a way to differentiate her from Mei Ling the golden cat.**

 **We'll get the final Qualifiers soon, so be ready for the next round!**


	11. TT: Qualifiers 4

**It's time for the final matches of the Qualifier Round!**

* * *

 _Kai er Sora vs. Song_

"Up next, Sora the bat versus Song the leopard!" Kai announced.

"Uh, my name is Kai," Sora said.

"Nope! I'm the teacher, so I'm Kai while you're Sora," the bull said.

Sora grumbled, then tugged on his blue scarf to fit better over his purple kimono. Song meanwhile, twirled her parasol, showing off her light blue eyes. The leopard was wearing a red and brown vest with brown sweatpants and gloves.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Sora started by flying upward, summoning a scythe in his feet and diving down to strike. Song blocked with her parasol (it was a lot durable than it looked) then batted her eyes at Sora.

"You won't hit a lady, would you?" she asked.

Sora blinked. "Are you… flirting with me?"

The bat then got conked over the head with Song's parasol, causing him to stumble before taking his fighting stance. Sora fought through the use of Tai Chi, but Shifu noted that the bat mixed in a bit of Viper Style Kung Fu. Song kept dodging, taking a pose every time she did so, while Sora continued to attack.

"Time to step it up," the bat said. Focusing his power, Sora let out a sonic scream, which made Song drop her umbrella and hold her ears. Sora then ran forward, sweeping Song off of her feet and holding the scythe to her neck.

Song blinked, then sighed. "Okay, I know when I'm beat." She then smirked. "But, I'll only surrender if you go on a date with me."

"Ugh, fine," Sora replied. _'There go my study plans,'_ he thought.

 _Koji vs. Crane_

"Hey, it's my turn!" Koji realized, jumping down into the arena. The beetle was wearing purple combat shorts.

Crane joined him in the arena, the avian wearing a rice hat with blue shorts and a thick purple belt.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Koji started with a leg sweep, which Crane jumped over to deliver a kick to the face of his opponent. The beetle stumbled, but recovered and went into a double-fisted punch. Crane dodged again, this time sweeping with his wings to create a gust of wind.

"No way, you can use Chi!" Koji said in amazement.

"Uh, quite a few people have already used Chi," Crane noted.

"But I wanted to fight a Chi user, to show that I'm stronger without it!" Koji said.

Crane smiled softly. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck."

The battle truly began then, the two combating Samoan fist style to Crane Style. As Koji kept fighting, he surprisingly held his own against Crane, which drew the attention of quite a few of the students.

" _ **Hm… there's something else about this bug,"**_ Anubis said.

"Agreed," Karasu said. "There's something hiding inside of him, just waiting to get out."

' _Okay, we really need to talk about this after the tournament,'_ Aurora thought.

"Time to show you my strongest move!" Crane said. The bird took to the sky, flying up and shadowing the sun. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" he cried, swinging his wings downward and creating a giant gust of wind, blowing Koji off of his feet.

The beetle struggled to stand, but eventually lost his footing, getting blown clear out of arena. Before he could go crashing down, Crane grabbed him, letting him down gently to the ground.

"I… I lost," Koji said, sniffling a bit.

"Are you kidding?" Crane said. "You shouldn't be sad about a lost. That just means that you can only get stronger."

Koji looked up, wiping his tears away and smiling. "You know what, you're right! I _can_ get stronger!" He took a pose. "And when I do, I'll show everyone that I'm one of the strongest people ever!"

"You'll have to beat someone like Tigress before you can claim that," Crane stated.

 _Shen vs. Jintien_

There was some grumbling in the crowd when Shen took to the stage. The peacock scoffed, brushing off some dust from his black robes with a jade phoenix on the back. He didn't care the supposed "rumors" about him; he just had to prove himself better than those accusations.

"I should warn you, I don't hold back, ever," Jintien stated. The komodo dragon was wearing a black and white Japanese battle uniform with elastic bands on her arms, legs, and tails.

"I would hope so," Shen said, drawing his Guan Dao.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Jintien started by charging forward, striking with punches and tail strikes. Shen dodged a few, then allowed her to get a hit in so he could get in close and strike with a knife.

' _She fights with all of the styles of Kung Fu, but doesn't use her claws,'_ Shen noted in his mind. _'Being a reptile means she can also see heat signatures, which means blinding her won't do anything.'_

The peacock then flared his train, creating a distraction to deliver a few attacks with his Dao.

"You're pretty good, for a spoiled brat," Jintien said.

"Just because I'm the son of some of the wealthiest people in the city, doesn't make me a spoiled brat," Shen retorted.

"Doesn't matter. People like you only care about yourself. I had to work to learn all the styles of Kung Fu," the komodo dragon said.

Jintien went forward to strike, meeting Shen in combat for one last bout. The two were surprisingly matched, though it was clear that Jintien had the strength advantage. Shen then swept his train underneath her feet, letting him back up and charge his power.

"Fireworks blast!" he called out, shooting a ball of fire that exploded around Jintien. The komodo dragon grunted, but stood firm in her stance.

"Why don't you just give up and admit I'm right? The rich always pick on the poor," Jintien said.

"Because my father taught me that I should always reach for my dreams. For me, well, that's for me to know and you to find out," Shen said, taking a confident smirk.

Jintien growled then charged forward, only for Shen to trip her with his train and pin her with his talons. What he didn't expect was for the komodo dragon to grab his foot, flipping him over and pinning him down.

"Now then, why don't you give up?" she growled.

Shen frowned, then smirked, charging up another Firework Blast and shooting her away. Jintien went flying, right to the edge of the arena. As Shen charged forward to finish the fight, Jintien dodged out of the way, the peacock's eyes widening as his momentum threw him out of the arena.

"Shen has been knocked out of bounds, which makes Jintien the winner!" Kai announced.

"Hm, I think I just found myself a rival," Shen said to himself as looked over to see Jintien getting praise from the crowd.

 _Yuki vs. Jikan_

Jikan readied himself, the fox hopping in place to get pumped for the fight. He was wearing a grey pants and shirt with a black open jacket and armored gloves. His opponent, Yuki, was wearing a red kimono with floral patterns on the edges, as well as a beautiful headdress.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Yuki went first, flowing like water as she attacked with her sword. Jikan flashed his gloves, creating a replica sword to counter the swan's attack. The fox then used his speed to escalate the battle, but Yuki just dodged his strikes, giving a good swing to break her opponent's sword. The battle went on for some time, with both combatants dodging and using their skills to counter each other.

"Alright, how about an attack that you can't dodge?" Yuki asked. She raised her sword to the sky, summoning a torrent of smaller blades to come crashing down. Jikan responded by using his trump card: time manipulation. The fox made time go to a crawl, easily dodging the falling blades and delivering a few hits to Yuki. When time resumed, the swan was sent flying, but recovered quickly.

"Wha-? What just happened?" she asked in disbelief.

Jikan smiled. "Time for my ultimate attack!" He summoned up clones of himself, each of them rushing forward to attack with various skills. While Yuki tried to dodge and block, the clones became too much for her, leading her to drop her sword and take a knee. When she looked back up, Jikan had a sword to her throat, the blade crackling with energy.

"Oh," Yuki said, raising her wings in surrender.

"Winner by forfeit, Jikan moves on!" Kai announced.

"That guy has some skill," Jintien said. "But if I face him, I'll defend Yuki's honor and show everyone that skill beats tech anytime."

 _Neyo vs. Su Wu_

"Oh crap," Toka said as he saw the next match-up. "Neyo has to face Su Wu!?"

"He'll be eaten alive! Probably literally!" Suya gasped.

"Well, I hope that kid had a good life, 'cause he's as good as ****** by the time Su is done with him," Lu said, resting his hands behind his head.

The oldest Wu Sister smiled sinisterly, staring down the hedgehog. Neyo was wearing grey pants with red stripes on the sides, as well as bronze shoulder armor.

' _Poor kid,'_ Kai thought to himself. "Ready? FIGHT!"

Su went straight in for the kill, but was surprised when she lost all feeling in her arm. Looking at it, she saw an arrow of energy sticking out of it, with Neyo holding an energy bow in his hands.

"Su Wu, a fierce fighter. Strategy: disable her limbs one by one to ensure victory," Neyo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Su growled, but rusher forward, grabbing Neyo by the throat and slamming him into the ground. The hedgehog pulled out one of his quills and jammed into the back of her leg, making the leopard scream out in pain as another limb was disabled. Neyo got up and shot another arrow point-black, taking out Su's other arm and leaving her practically defenseless. In a desperate move, Su tried to kick the hedgehog out of the arena, but Neyo dodged and jabbed another quill into her outstretched leg, leaving his opponent lying on the ground, unable to move.

"Well… Su is unable to battle, making Neyo the winner!" Kai announced, just as surprised as everyone that arguably the fiercest warrior at the academy had been defeated so easily.

"Jesus, that kid was almost not real," Tai Lung said.

"That… didn't seem like Neyo at all," Suya said in a worried tone as the hedgehog returned to his seat.

Up at the top of the arena, a figure looked down, pleased that his prodigy was proving himself already.

 _Karasu vs. Fung_

"No hard feelings, right Fung?" Karasu asked his opponent.

"Hah, just show everyone why you should win," the croc responded. "I know I don't stand a chance against you, but darn it I'm going to try anyway!"

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Karasu let Fung have the first attack, the croc charging forward and kicking up a chunk of earth to hit at his opponent. Karasu sliced straight through the rock, then leapt forward with an earth strike of his own.

"I thought Karasu had lightning powers?" Saras said in confusion.

"Karasu has the element of Aether, meaning he has control over the five elements of Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Water," Fenghuang explained. "His Chi is what you should be most worried about."

Fung really didn't have a chance of winning against the ninja, but held his ground, meeting axe to sword as the two clashed for a bit. Eventually, the croc took a stance, slamming his feet firmly in the ground. "Come on, hit me with your special attack!" Fung shouted.

"Really? It's gonna hurt a lot," Karasu said with some concern.

"I can take it!" Fung shouted.

Karasu nodded, then charged up his sword. "CHI DRAGON STRIKE!" he exclaimed, sending out a wave of energy that formed into a dragon. When the dust settled, Fung was knocked clear into the wall, leaving another sizable hole that someone would have to fix later.

"Yeah… I can take it… ow…" Fung said in pain as Karasu helped pull him out.

"Thanks for the warm up. I'll win this for both of us," Karasu said.

Fung smiled. "Glad to know I have someone like you as a friend and not an enemy."

 _Mei Mei vs. Tigress_

"Hi Po!" Mei Mei waved from her place in the arena.

"Wait, she goes here!?" the panda yelled, hiding behind one of the other students.

"Is that a problem?" Crane asked.

"Only that she has a creepy crush on me and wants to marry me," Po said.

Tigress didn't say anything as she entered the arena, taking her fighting stance.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Mei Mei pulled out her nunchucks, the panda doing a few twirls before taking her stance. Tigress just delivered a punch to her opponent's face, sending her flying out of the arena in one blow.

"Hah, just like me, always wanting to get this over with quickly and efficiently," Tai Lung said.

"Ow, I think you broke my nose!" Mei Mei said, getting up and holding her nose.

"This is a battle. Things can get broken," Tigress said. "A warrior should be more concerned about fighting than showing off."

"Geez, someone needs to lighten up," Mei Mei said, returning to the stands.

 _Biyu vs. Ayeka_

As the Corsac Fox entered arena, she eyed her opponent. Ayeka was wearing a pink fighting tunic with red pants, a silver belt, and pink scarf, which helped to show off the tigress' body.

' _Damn, she's cute,'_ Biyu thought to herself.

' _Oh, she's cute,'_ Ayeka thought to herself, eyeing the fox's attire of a maroon unzipped jumpsuit with a white top underneath, a silver cropped jacket, and black gloves.

 **It was then that the Author realized that both of the bisexual characters we pitted against each other, which made him question if having RNG choose these fights was a great idea.**

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Ayeka went straight for Biyu's pressure points, but the fox threw out her chain sickle, rapping it around the tigress' arm and pulling her close. "Hope you're ready for a beat down, cutie," Biyu said in a flirt tone.

"Only you're going to get hurt in this relationship, sweetie," Ayeka said, even more so flirty. In a surprise move, she grabbed the fox's head and pulled her in for a kiss, which turned a lot of heads at the girl-on-girl action they were getting.

"Hey! No Public Displays of Affection on the battlefield!" Master Flying Rhino shouted.

Ayeka then broke off the kiss, leaving Biyu dazed long enough to get a full-force punch to the face, knocking her out silly.

"Maybe we could hang out some time, if I don't find anyone else first," the tigress said, blowing a kiss to the fox as Kai announced Ayeka the winner.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And with that, the Qualifiers are done! What did you think of these last few fights. Trust me, the next few rounds will get a lot more interesting as the real fights begin.**


	12. TT: Preliminaries 1

**Ready for Round 2? The Preliminary Rounds start now!**

* * *

Everyone prepared for the next round of the tournament, with there being an hour break for everyone to rest and for the arena to be repaired. As soon as the break was over, it was time for the next round, starting with…

 _Karasu vs. Neyo_

"Hey, you ready for this fight?" Karasu called to his opponent.

Neyo didn't respond, instead just pulling out his bow and getting into a fighting stance. "Karasu, a master of ninjutsu. Plan of defeat: take his sword, take his power."

"Okay, you really need to stop being creepy," the raven said.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Neyo wasted no time to fire arrows at Karasu, but was surprised when they were all dissipated by the raven's own arrows. Neyo switched over to his boomerang, but that too was countered by Karasu slicing it in half.

"You're not the only one that studies his opponents," Karasu said, rushing forward to slice the hedgehog.

Neyo dodged the attack, pulling some of his quills off to attack the raven. Karasu dodged the attack, then in a surprise move threw down his sword to grab Neyo's hands making him unable to move.

"Okay, there is something _seriously_ wrong with you," Karasu said.

"Shut up, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just here to win," Neyo said.

Karasu looked into the hedgehog's eyes, noticing that they seemed unfocused. "Right, and it's totally not because of the guy standing on top of the stadium." After saying that, the raven kicked Neyo away, rolling over to grab his sword and fling it at that figure. The figure dodged the sword, catching it by the blade and throwing it back at Karasu. The raven glared at the figure. "You can release you hold over the boy. He deserves to learn his own skills instead of being under your control."

The figure vanished after that. When he did so, Neyo suddenly shook his head, his eyes focusing and returning to their full size. "What?"

Karasu reentered his fighting stance. "Come on, Neyo. It's time for the fight with your real skills instead of with the power of another."

The hedgehog instantly got nervous. "But I can't! It's because of my master that I was able to use my knowledge to defeat Su Wu!"

"But you _can_. That guy was putting the skills you already have to use," Karasu explained. "Reach into yourself and pull it out!"

Neyo was stunned, but nodded, focusing his breathing. When he opened his eyes, that calculating stare was back, though it was filled with confidence instead of emptiness. The battle truly began this time, with the two combatants meeting arrow to arrow, eventually going into close combat. Surprisingly, Neyo managed to summon a sword of Chi, though it was radiating dark energy.

"My master gave me this sword to use when I push myself to the limit: the Jinshu Jian Jiao," Neyo explained.

"I would be interested in meeting this master face-to-face," Karasu said.

"I've been trying to get her to apply to the school as a teacher, but she doesn't do appearances," Neyo said.

" _She?"_ Karasu said in surprise.

The two broke off from their clash, with Karasu deciding that he had learned enough for now. The raven went into his final attack, but decided to do a different finisher. "DRAGON CHI VOLLEY!" he exclaimed. Pulling out his bow, he fired off a bunch of arrows, each of them coated in Chi and homing in on Neyo. The hedgehog was pelted by the barrage off arrows, falling to his knees and onto the ground.

"How about we do some training together?" Karasu offered, helping Neyo up. "I can teach you how to overcome those mental blocks you maybe have a chat with your teacher."

"Sure, why not," the hedgehog said.

Up on the roof of the stadium, the figure looked down with the faintest hint of a smile. She didn't expect anyone to figure out that she had put a spell on Neyo to help him overcome his mental anxiety, but she was proud that Neyo didn't give up right away. However, she was more interested in the raven. There was something different about the boy…

 _Fenghuang vs. Toka_

"Tch, this will be easy," Fenghuang scoffed.

"Be careful out there. Fenghuang is one of the most powerful students," Suya warned her friend.

"Please. Toka's got this," Koji said.

As the two combatants entered arena, they sized the other up, then got into their fighting stances.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Toka and Fenghuang met each other fist-to-fist, making a rush of energy blast out from the force. The snow leopard tried to punch with his other fist, only for the owl to block it and do a leg sweep. Toka caught himself from falling flat on his face, but Fenghuang delivered another kick, knocking him up onto his back.

"Ready to give up?" the owl said as she pinned him with her foot.

Toka smirked. "Nope. You're right where I want you." The snow leopard then charged up his hand and delivered an Iron Fist to the owl, sending her off of him so he could get up.

Fenghuang was surprised at her opponent's ferocity, but smirked, activating her own Chi. "So you want to play hero? Then allow me to be your villain."

The owl coated herself in a thin sheet of ice, charging forward and smashing the ground to create a wall of advancing ice. Toka jumped over it, sending out his own Chi which created a field of smoke to try and blind the owl. Fenghuang was able to get rid of the smoke, however, by using one of the Twelve Impossible Moves to blow the smoke away.

"Oh come on, that usually works," Toka whined.

"How about you show me your full power. No holding back," Fenghuang suggested.

Toka smirked, then charged up his Chi. "Time to bo beyond my potential, beyond the Iron Fist." As he continued to charge his power, a green glow surrounded him, forming the image of a phoenix.

"It seems that someone wants to try and take my title," Shen mused to himself.

Toka then charged forward, the phoenix surrounding his hand. "PHOENIX FIST!"

Fenghuang then charged up her own attack, throwing a ball of wind and fire forward. "Mongolian Wind Fire Hammer!"

As the two attacks clashed, there was a blinding explosion, which covered the arena in smoke. When the dust cleared, both combatants were still standing, but damaged and breathing heavily. Everyone waited to see who would fall first…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… and the owl fell to her knees, barely holding herself up.

"Impossible," Shifu breathed.

"Fenghuang, defeated?" Huli questioned.

"I won?" Toka said in astonishment. He then smiled. "I WON!" He jumped for joy, only for the pain from his injures kicking in, making him fall onto his back in pain. "Ow."

"Good job kid, but I won't let this go so easily," Fenghuang said. "Next time, your ass is mine."

"Interesting," Kai mused. "I think I see a potential pupil in my future."

 _Tai Lung vs. Jikan_

"Time to advance to the next round," Tai Lung said.

Jikan just nodded, not responding to the leopard.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Tai Lung charged forward for another one-hit KO, but Jikan froze time, moving out of the way and delivering a kick to the leopard's back. When time unfroze, Tai Lung flinched, then turned around.

"What? Impossible," he said. "There's no way you could move that fast."

Tai Lung charged again, but Jikan time dodged again, and again, and again. "Hah! You're too slow!" the fox taunted in sing-song tone.

Tai Lung growled, his anger spiking as a dark aura coated his paws.

"Tai Lung is losing control," Shifu gasped. "If he doesn't calm down, the darkness will consume him."

"Alright. Time to destroy you!" Tai Lung shouted, his eyes starting to leak with dark energy.

"Whatever you say, Akuma," Jikan scoffed.

As Tai Lung charged again, the fox freezes time, running around to the other side of the leopard. To Jikan's horror, however, Tai Lung turned to face him while time was frozen and charing. The fox panicked, dodging and shooting off magic blasts to slow him down. Unfreezing time, Jikan got desperate and tried one last ploy to get Tai Lung to stop.

"TRI-ATTACK!" he shouted, creating three spheres of magic and blasting them at Tai Lung. The snow leopard was then burned, frozen, and paralyzed at the same time, given Jikan time to deliver a series of fast hits. They weren't powerful, but they were enough to push Tai Lung out of the arena.

"Tai Lung has been knocked out of the arena, so Jikan is the winner!" Kai announced. He then looked to Oogway. "We're going to need to calm him down now."

Oogway nodded, then jumped down and delivered a few precise hits to Tai Lung, stopping the flow of Dark Chi and stopping him from struggling.

Jikan looked calm but on the inside, he was freaking out. _'He was able to break out of my time freeze. No one has been able to do that, ever.'_

 _Cat vs. Ayeka_

"So, you're into girls, right?" cat asked his opponent.

Ayeka giggled. "No. I'm into anyone that interests me."

Cat smirked. "Then maybe after this we can hang out, have some 'fun,' if you will."

Ayeka paused. "Sorry, waiting till marriage."

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Ayeka went right for the cheetah's pressure points, but Cat dodged, using his superior speed to dodge.

"So, what's with that kiss of yours?" he asked the tiger.

"I fancy myself to be very alluring. I'm hoping to make the dance team to learn more ways to make myself more attractive," Ayeka said. She smirked, then grabbed Cat's wrist. "How about I show you?"

The tiger then pulled the cheetah into a kiss, holding his head so he couldn't get away. Cat started to get into it, but stopped himself before getting lost in the pleasure and catching Ayeka's incoming punch.

"Black Hole," he said, taking her kinetic energy and delivering it back at her with twice the power.

The tiger was sent flying, right to the edge of arena. "How many powers do you have?" she asked.

"Too many to count," Cat replied.

 **The author then muttered something about being 'OP.'**

Cat rushed forward with blazing speed, dodged another nerve strike, then gently pushed her out of the arena, ending the match.

"How about we go on a date, my treat?" Cat offered.

"You're going to have to fight Biyu for that honor," Ayeka said.

"A double date it is then," the cheetah smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **While we wait for the next fights of the Preliminary Rounds, I want to respond to a few reviews.**

 **To Supreme Divine Alpha 17:** Song only agreed to go on a date with Sora to not knock her out. It also might involve her 'sisters' if you catch my drift…

 **To Phantomwriter:** when there's only two bisexual people on campus in a sea of straight people (as far as they know), it'll be inevitable to get in some fan service girl-on-girl action. If it goes anywhere, we'll have to wait and see.

 **TO DKLunaSlar-9-E:** Yeah, Kai isn't a fan of one of the students sharing his name.


	13. TT: Preliminaries 2

**Let the Preliminary Rounds continue!**

* * *

 _Kumo vs. Xing_

"Time for a battle of paralysis masters," Xing said, twirling his hammer.

Kumo smirked, getting his fangs ready.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

The spider rushed forward to bite the wolf, only to receive a hammer to the face. Kumo wiped some blood from his mouth, then jumped up to spray webbing on the ground.

"You know, it doesn't matter how I move," Xing said. "What matters is that I start the spark of my victory."

 **(Cue "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC)**

Xing held up his hammer, the head sparking with electricity as the wolf started spinning it around. "Time for my Stormbreaker technique!" he shouted, slamming it down onto the ground and sending lighting through the webs, forcing Kumo to jump up to avoid the attack.

"Where's the music coming from?" the spider asked.

"It's the power of battle," Karasu shouted. "His passion is so high that he's manifested his own theme."

"You watch _way_ too much anime," Saras said.

Kumo decided that if Xing was going to go all out, then he would do so as well. "Black Widow!" he shouted, his fangs glowing with poison as he charged forward with a web shot. Xing blocked with his hammer again, then punched with an electric fist. Kumo took the hit, then bit down on Xing, the wolf yelping as his shoulder started to bleed from the wound.

"What's going on…" Xing said, falling over as the poison coursed through his body quickly.

"Xing!" Shen shouted, jumping down to help his friend.

"Hikari check on the boy," Oogway said. "I don't want a death on our campus."

Kumo backed up, sensing the looks of horror from around the campus. "I… I didn't mean to…" he tried to say, before running off.

 _Tigress vs. Wing Wu_

"Xing will be okay," Kai announced. "He's just in a coma while the poison is being removed from his body. For now, let's continue the tournament."

Karasu stood up. "I'm going to go check on Xing. We used to know each other when we were younger, so I need to be sure that he's safe. Tell me how the tournament goes."

Meanwhile, Tigress was ready to throw down with Wing, wanting to put this Wu Sister in her place.

"I will restore the prowess of my sisters," Wing said.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Wing and Tigress met in the middle of the arena, meeting punch to punch, blow for blow. Wing tried to pull out her fire-and-ice wheel, but Tigress kicked the weapon away, making the leopard very angry. Wing managed to smack Tigress across the face, the force from the hit sending the warrior flying.

"No time to mess around," Wing said.

"What does she think she's doing?" Su questioned.

"WU VORTEX!" Wing shouted, going into a spinning attack and a rush of claws.

Tigress blocked the attack, which wasn't as powerful with only one Wu Sister. Grabbing Wing's arm, Tigress slammed her opponent down, delivering another punch to her face, knocking Wing out.

"Wing is unable to battle, making Tigress the winner!" Kai announced.

Su growled, the stadium railing bending under her grip. "After this is over, we make our claim on this school. No one will make a fool out of the Wu Sisters again."

 _Zucchi vs. Huli_

"I'm ready for my next fight," Zucchi called, taking a fighting pose.

"Then you better be ready to lose," Huli replied.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Zucchi went in to attack with his staff, but Huli dodged it, inverting her gravity to float over the monkey. Delivering a few kicks to Zucchi's back, the fox increasing his gravity so he could barely move.

"You know, I think you're holding back," Huli said, increasing his gravity to he was stuck face down. She leaned into his ear. "Why don't you show me what your hiding?"

Zucchi, not seeing a way out of this, activated his inner power, his body glowing as he forced his way through the increased gravity to stand up. With a shout of power, his fur turned golden and his eyes a piercing green, his strength increasing and breaking out of the increased gravity.

"Wow, this really is DBZ," Neyo said, taking notes in his Hero Journal.

Zucchi, in his Super Form, rushed forward with increased speed, surprising Huli when he delivered a bunch of rapid hits. The fox struggled, but broke out of the combo and started to avoid the golden monkey. Zucchi kept on rushing forward, with Huli using her Gravity powers to stay above where he could attack her.

' _He has to have a limit,'_ she thought. _'I just have to outlast him until he powers down.'_

The game of cat and mouse went on for some time, almost to the point where Kai was going to call time on the match. At the five-minute mark, though, Zucchi started to slow down, his fur returning to normal as the Super form faded. Huli, seeing her chance, decided to use a new move on her opponent.

"Gravity Break!" she shouted, levitating herself up to come crashing down with the full force of triple the normal gravity. Zucchi took the attack head on, his body being smashed into a crater and knocked out.

"I guess… it wasn't enough," the monkey said as he fell unconscious.

"You should really learn to pace yourself, monkey boy," Huli chided. "That form of yours can only last so long, so increasing your stamina would be the wisest decision."

 _Byakko vs. Hyung_

"You are an untamed beast," Byakko said to her opponent. She pulled out her whip. "How about I teach you some manners?"

"Sorry, not into that stuff," Hyung retorted, eyeing her whip wearily.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Byakko threw her whip forward, but Hyung dodged and grabbed it, pulling the Pallas Cat towards him and delivering a hit to her gut. Byakko flinched, but charged up her Chi and jumped away, pulling her weapon back and landing a safe distance away.

"Come on, let me see that monster inside so I can pass judgement," the cat said.

"Bad idea," the maned wolf replied, calming himself down from the adrenaline of battle.

Byakko didn't care, however, and continued to attack, increasing Hyung's adrenaline levels until he couldn't hold his spirit beast in any longer. The Pallas Cat grinned, then activated her own energy, her fur turning silver with white streaks running through it. "Virtuous Beast!" she shouted.

The two warriors went at each other, the feral Hyung versus the judge Byakko. The two were battling tooth and claw, with Hyung trying to get his inner beast under control again. Byakko, however, was having the time of her life, being able to battle another warrior with such power.

"Come on! Show me that raw power! Let my judgement be of your full potential!" Byakko shouted, rushing forward to do her Imperial Judgement attack.

Hyung howled, the beast taking full control of him to do his final attack, Spirit Eater. The beast lunged at Byakko, both of them meeting and crossing each other, their attacking hitting true. They both stood opposite of each other...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Byakko groaned, clutching her chest as she felt empty inside. Within Hyung's jaws was a ball of energy: Byakko's spirit. The Pallas Cat fell to her knees, her eyes fading in color from her missing spirit. The beast tried to chomp down on the spirit, but Hyung stopped it, regaining control and pulling the spirit out of his mouth.

"No more," the maned wolf said. He took the spirit and put it back inside Byakko, the cat returning to normal but still exhausted from her form change. "I would like for us to leave on good terms, so take this advice: don't goad me on again."

As the maned wolf left, Byakko looked at him. _'His spirit is out of control. He needs training to get it under his reign,'_ she thought to herself. _'As the judge of this generation's warriors, it should be up to help him out. Beasts should stick together.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think of these fights? I'm sorry if the fights seem shout, it's just that I want to save the long fights for the semi-finals and final match. See you guys next time for the next part of the preliminaries!**


	14. TT: Preliminaries 3

**Let us see how the Preliminary Rounds end!**

* * *

 _Viper vs. Jintien_

It was time for the reptiles to fight, with the beautiful Viper against the tomboyish Jintien.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Both Viper and Jintien met with Viper Style, the komodo dragon matching the snake with skill and precision.

"Woah, this is getting intense," Viper said, summoning a vine to wrap Jintien up.

"My parents taught me well," the komodo dragon said, breaking out of the vine.

The two went back at it, meeting fist to tail, kick to vine. Eventually, even with her Chi powers, Viper was pinned by Jintien.

"Hah! Got you," Jintien cheered.

Viper smirked. "Not so fast." The snake coiled her body around Jintien's arm, taking control and punching the komodo dragon with her own arm. Jintien tried to struggle, but the snake had a tight grip on her arm. Eventually, the komodo dragon was forced to use the one thing she promised never to use: her claws.

Sinking her other arm's claws into Viper, Jintien tore the snake off, throwing her away and out of the arena.

"I'm sorry father, I broke my code," Jintien said. She clutched her hand tight, so tight that her claws pierced her skin, making her hand bleed.

Viper saw this and slithered over, creating some vines to wrap the komodo dragon's hand. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. So what if you used your claws; they're a part of you, so you should be allowed to use them."

"It's not that. It's about what happened because of them," Jintien said, walking back into the stands.

 _Mei Ling vs. Kiera_

It was time for a cat fight as Mei Ling and Kiera readied their weapons for a fight.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Kiera went straight for Mei Ling's staff to cut it in half, but to her surprise, her sword bounced off of the staff.

"What…?" the tigress said, before getting kicked away.

"Ironwood, a material as strong as metal but flexible as wood," the golden cat said.

The two warriors went back to fighting, meeting their weapons in fierce clashes. Mei Ling decided to get some distance, shooting some water to push her opponent away. The golden cat then summoned a cloud, jumping onto it to get some leverage.

"Now I have the high ground!" Mei Ling announced.

"Really, a Star Wars reference?" Kiera asked.

"What, I like those movies," Mie Ling said.

Kiera jumped up to attack, but found it difficult to attack an opponent that now had the height advantage. Pulling out her short sword, the tigress jumped up to attack, the force of both blades making Mei Ling fall off of her cloud. Dropping her staff, the golden cat looked up to see Kiera holding a blade to her throat.

"I think that we know who the winner is," Kiera said with confidence.

Mei Ling looked worried, then noticed where they had ended up. "Yeah, me," she replied.

In a quick, fluid motion, Mei Ling tipped her head back, going into a breakdance spin to trip Kiera up. The tigress dropped her sword, flinging it up into the air, allowing Mei Ling to catch it, throw it to the other side of the arena, and then create a water spout to push Kiera out of the arena.

"Kiera has been knocked out of the arena, making Mei Ling the winner!" Kai announced.

"Hope you can do better, sister," Kiera said to herself as she recovered her sword.

 _Kya vs. Sora_

"Great, even the author isn't using my full name now," Sora lamented.

 **The Author doesn't care. Now stop breaking the fourth wall.**

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Kya blocked Sora's scythe, anticipating a first attack from the bat. The tigress went in to attack next, forcing the bat to fly up and dodge the attack.

"You know, both you and your sister should really learn some ranged attacks," Sora commented.

"Shut up!" Kya shouted. "My sister and I are masters of the sword, opposite but powerful."

Sora flew down to attack again, only to have his scythe blocked and forced out of his grip. The bat decided to use a previous strategy from his fight with Song, releasing a sonic screech to stun the tigress. To his shock, however, Kya wasn't effected.

"Padded hood. Stops sonic attacks," the tigress said with a smirk.

' _Crap, I need to take this up a notch,'_ Sora thought. The bat focused his energy, then released it, his scarf turning silver with a snake design and his kimono turning red. "Basilisk form!" he said, slamming his scythe into the ground.

This made a giant shockwave, causing Kya to stumble and drop her sword. Sora swooped down and kicked it out of the arena; Kya would have to forfeit the match to retrieve it.

"Without your sword, you're defenseless," Sora said, readying his scythe.

Kya looked down, then charged forward. "You think I'll just give up!? I've always been in the shadow of my younger sister, but this is my time to show how strong I am!" With a shout of power, her hand shined with energy, a new sword appearing in her hands. She took a slash at Sora, whom blocked with his scythe. To his horror, his weapon broke in half, while also knocking him out of his Basilisk form.

"How…?" he gasped.

"I learned on my training in Europe about the Knights of the Round Table, and how to summon a legendary sword," she explained, running a hand across the flat of the blade. "This is Caliber, the sword in the stone, capable of breaking other weapons, but only once her day."

Sora gaped at the blade, then recovered, getting up to fight. He used his Viper Style to hold on for as long as possible, but it was clear that he wouldn't last long without his scythe. Taking a hit from the flat of the blade, Sora was dazed, leaving an opening for Kya to finish the fight. With a hit from her hilt, the bat fell over unconscious.

"Good job, sister!" Kiera shouted. "Now go win this for us!"

Kya smiled, retrieving her normal sword and sending Caliber back. _'Now it's my time to show what I can truly do.'_

 _Crane vs. Lu_

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Crane dodged as Lu charged forward, the white tiger showing no mercy in his hits. The avian flew up to avoid more attacks, but Lu summoned his dark powers to shoot Crane out of the sky. Falling to the ground, Lu put a foot on Crane's back, grabbing one of his wings.

"This is a waste of my time," Lu said. With a quick jerk and a cry from Crane, Lu snapped the bird's wing in half. "You and the Five are nothing, just children trying to play hero. Well guess what, there are no heroes, only people trying to exhort dominance over others. And you are the weakest of all of them. Even the bug would be a better challenge."

Lu then thrusted his hand onto Crane's head, causing the bird to clinch his eyes shut in pain before falling unconscious. "Have a great nightmare," the white tiger spat, delivering a few more brutal hits before leaving Crane beaten and bloody on the floor.

Everyone was on shock at the brutality, but Mei Ling was the most devastated. She gritted her teeth, then stood up. "In the next round, that guy is going to pay for what he just did to Crane."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **That last fight almost made me sick to write. I don't like to torture characters, especially when they're one of my favorites, but it was a necessary evil.**

 **The Semi-Finals are next, so the fights are about to become a lot more intense. Also, I have an announcement to make, but that'll come next chapter.**


	15. TT: Semi-Finals and ANNOUNCEMENT

**Time for the Semi-Finals of the tournament, starting with a most anticipated fight. Strap in, because you're in for a lot of fights.**

* * *

 _Mei Ling vs. Lu_

"Hey, aren't you the girlfriend of that **** Crane?" Lu called. "You should really raise your standards to someone like me."

Mei Ling didn't answer, instead just drawing her staff, a cold stare on her face.

"Ready? Let the Semi-Finals, BEGIN!" Kai announced.

Lu rushed forward with a darkness fist, only to have it blocked by Mei Ling's staff. The white tiger went in for another hit, only to receive a kick to the gut. Mei Ling then charged up her staff with water, creating multiple water spouts to knock Lu around. The tiger fell flat on his face, pushing himself up and growling.

"Alright, this is going to end now," Lu said.

He created shadow clones and sent them to attack Mei Ling, whom simply cut down each of them. "The boys back at Lee Da were more of a challenge," she said. Doing her own attack, she summoned her could to jump onto, getting the aerial advantage once again.

"Screw this!" Lu shouted, shooting some darkness energy to knock Mei Ling out of the sky. When she tried to attack, Lu went into his Spirit form, phasing through the golden cat's attacks and delivering his own massive punch.

Mei Ling went flying landing on her feet and wiping some blood on her lip. Dodging the next attack, she shot herself upward on a water spout, slamming her staff into the ground and creating a wave of water, pushing Lu back as his spirit form faded.

"Okay you *****, I'm tired of you not submitting like everyone else," Lu seethed. "So why don't you just DIE!"

Changing his energy to the max, Lu shot out his Shadow Bomb, which when fueled by his rage created an explosion so massive that Oogway and Kai had to put up a shield to defend everyone else. When it faded, Lu stood panting in exhaustion, with Mei Ling nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, the air shimmered as a cloud started to form, which reformed into Mei Ling. "No… Impossible!" Lu shouted.

"Nothing is impossible, just some things are harder," Mei Ling said. "I turned into my water form to avoid your attacks, which since clouds are water means I complete dodged your attack."

Running forward, Mei Ling slapped Lu across the face with her staff, taking advantage of his exhausted state to go all out. The tiger stumbled, then was immediately hit again and again, until he couldn't take any more and fell to the ground, defeated. As she put her staff away, Mei Ling looked up to see a cheering crowd, everyone (including the Wu Sisters, surprisingly) glad that this horrible jerk was down for the count. The golden cat smiled, then left the arena, going to go check on Crane,

 _Kya vs. Kumo_

' _If I win this fight, I move on to the finals,'_ Kya thought, readying her sword for combat.

Kumo, meanwhile, was doubting himself since the last battle. After what happened to Xing, he didn't know if he could continue on without control of his poison.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Kya charged forward, but Kumo shot some webs, tripping her up to make her drop her sword. Kya rolled forward to catch herself, pulling out a side knife to cut her legs free. She then made a dive for her sword, dodging the incoming web shots and rolling into a standing position, sword in hand.

"Come on, this isn't even a challenge," Kya said, rushing forward and cutting through Kumo's webs. "You were the one that defeated your foes with one bite. Wat happened to that guy?"

Kumo paused, then started to tear up a bit. "Xing was an accident!" he shouted, going into his Black Widow form and charging forward. Creating a ball of webbing he threw it at Kya, the ball exploding in a web bomb. "I'm trying to control my powers, but they either put people into comas or are dead! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Kya struggled in the webbing, but heard every word the spider said. "That's why you're here, to control your powers, isn't it?" the tigress said in realization.

Breaking out just in time, Kya slashed at Kumo as he charged, getting a nice slash across his underside and losing his Black Widow form. Sheathing her sword, the tigress watched as her opponent fell to the ground, unable to move from the gash she had inflicted on him.

"Kumo is unable to battle, making Kya the winner!" Kai announced.

"Keep training, and never stop until you overcome your shortcomings," Kya said to the spider.

 _Toka vs. Jikan_

"Come on! One more match and the finals are here!?" Toka called.

' _One more fight and I'm one step closer to home,'_ Jikan thought.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

The snow leopard and fox met in the middle, Toka delivering a flurry of fists while Jikan blocked them with his speed. The fox summoned a sword, only to have it broken by Toka's Iron Fist attack.

' _Okay, weapons aren't going to work here,'_ Jikan thought. The fox activated his time powers and ran to the other side of the snow leopard to deliver a few fast hits before restoring the flow of time.

"Woah, that was fast," Toka said. He threw down some smoke Chi to cover the arena and get his bearings again.

After getting a good distance away from Jikan, the snow leopard condensed the smoke around the fox. With a snap of his fingers, the smoke ignited, causing an explosion that sent Jikan flying. Landing on his face, the fox got up, woozy from the explosion.

"I might not be able to fight with my body, but my clones can!" Jikan shouted, though still a bit dazed from the explosion.

Creating his copies, the clones rushed Toka, using various attacks against their opponent. Toka blocked as much as he can, but eventually had to make a fire barrier to block the clones. Pulling the fire in towards him, Toka surrounded his hand in the flames and did a Phoenix Fist to defeat the rest of the clones.

"Alright, how about we give the people a show?" Toka asked Jikan. "One attack each, and whoever falls first loses."

"Sure, let's do this!" Jikan replied.

Toka readied another Phoenix Fist while Jikan created more clones, though these were more like afterimages than clones, each of then slightly displaced in time.

"PHOENIX FIST!/UNLIMITED PAIN!" the two shouted, rushing forward while delivering their attack to the other. With an explosion of power, the two were sent flying back, the attack flinging them out of the arena and into the stadium wall.

"Okay… might have used too much power…" Toka said, peeling himself from the wall

"Ow," was all Jikan could say as he fell from his hole and onto the floor.

"So… who won that match?" Kai asked Oogway.

"Master Kai! I recorded the match, so maybe we could use that?" Po offered, holding up his video camera.

"Alright. Hikari and Flying Rhino, you watch the video while we continue the matches," Kai said.

 _Tigress vs. Huli_

"So you're Fufie's sister," Huli said.

"We've met before, when he invited you over for dinner that one time," Tigress said.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Kai announced.

Huli charged with her speed forward, giving Tigress little time to block most of the kicks coming her way. The Furious Five leader delivered a palm strike to the vixen's body, knocking her away so that Tigress could re-center herself.

"You know, it's poetic that the two women of Fufie's life are fighting each other," Huli said.

"Don't say it like that," Tigress said deadpan.

Going back to fighting, the two females exchanged a few more blows, until Huli used her gravity powers to float Tigress off of the ground. Struggling to get back down, Tigress was helpless as the vixen did her Gravity Crash technique, sending the tiger a good few feet into the ground.

"Huh, I thought it would be more difficult," Huli said as she turned to leave.

Suddenly, there was a rumble behind her as a giant pillar of fire shot out of the hole Tigress was in. Jumping out of the hole, Tigress was now coated in flames, her Chi flaring brightly with white-hot flames, forming around her in the visage of a Dragon.

"No way…" Po said in awe.

"The Dragon Warrior…" the teachers said simultaneously.

Raising a hand, Tigress sent her Chi dragon forward, wrapping around Huli and keeping her from moving. With her other hand the Dragon Warrior closed her paw, making the dragon clamp onto Huli and dissipate into flames, leaving the fox unconscious on the floor.

Kai was in utter awe, but snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the mic. "Uh… right. Huli is knocked out, so Tigress is the winner!"

Tigress closed her eyes as the fire faded from around her, though she then heard some whistling from the crowd. Looking down, she saw that her clothes had been burned off from the fiery aura she had produce, which meant she was now naked in front of the entire student body. Covering herself, she was relieved when Hikari came down and conjured up a blanket.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut that part out of the video," Po said to himself, though even he had to admit that Tigress did have a nice figure.

 _Cat vs. Karasu_

"CAT!" shouted Lu, jumping down into the stadium before the match could even begin. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH WAITING! TODAY YOU AND I WILL MEET IN COMBAT, AND I WILL-!"

Before he could continue his tirade, both Karasu and Cat decided to just unleash their ultimate attacks onto Lu, frankly tired of his BS.

"Final Fantasy!" Cat shouted, trapping Lu into an illusionary trap.

"Elemental Slash!" Karasu shouted, creating five elemental orbs and combining them into a slash that pierced Cat's illusion and sliced straight through Lu, instantly knocking him out.

As the white tiger fell to the ground, you could see that he now had a slash across his chest, which seemed to not bleed but not heal either.

"You must really be a despicable person if my sword left a lasting mark on you," Karasu said, sheathing his sword. He then turned to Cat. "What's up with this guy?"

The cheetah scratched the back of his head. "Well, this guy has been trying to kill me for some time because of something I did in the past apparently. It's a long story." He then picked up Lu. "Anyway, I should probably get this guy out of here before he wakes up. Hope to see you guys around some day."

And with that, everyone watched as Cat left Jade Palace Academy, wondering what this meant.

"So… did Karasu win?" Saras asked, only getting a shrug from Aurora.

 **[***]**

In the aftermath of everything, the Tournament was put on hold due to the fact that two of the students had just left and the teachers had found who the tournament was supposed to bring out.

"You wanted to see us, Masters?" Tigress said as she, Mei Ling, Karasu, Hyung, Jintien, Toka, and Jikan entered the office.

"I would like to apologize for cutting the tournament short," Kai said. "Especially to you, Hyung and Jintien. You didn't even get to have your match."

"It's fine," Jintien said, with Hyung nodding in agreement.

"The reason we brought you here is because of what we're going to do about who the winner is," Kai continued. "The winner of the tournament was going to get special training to get their Hero License, but seeing as we had to cancel it, Oogway and I decided to let all of you into this special program as an apology."

"Really? Awesome!" Toka cheered.

"However, there is a catch," Kai said. "We now have two slots open in our current school roster. I would like for some of you to go and find someone to fill these slots."

"We'll do it," Jintien said. "I bet there's some students at my parent's dojo that would love to join."

"And there a few people I can think of," Jikan mused.

As everyone left, Tigress was told to stay behind.

"Tigress, have you ever heard of the Dragon Warrior?" Oogway asked.

 **[***]**

In the infirmary wing, Mei Ling went to go see Crane, who was recovering from his injuries, though his wing would be in a sling until it healed from being broken. Shen was also there, checking on Xing as he recovered from being poisoned.

Over in the city, Karasu had taken up his Denko disguise, watching over the city with Saras by his side. The two looked down at the Sword of Heroes, which was still embedded in the middle of the town square.

Meanwhile, Po was editing all the videos of the tournament fights for uploading. He paused when he heard someone walk into the computer lab. Turning around, he found Tigress standing there, arms crossed. Po smiled sheepishly, then gave her the tape of her fight. She crushed it in her hands and threw the scraps in the trash, watching as the panda deleted the video from the computer.

In the dorm rooms, the shake-up of the roster caused the rooms to shift a bit. Fung had been moved over to Xing's room, and Zucchi had been moved over to Rhino's room, leaving Tai Lung and Alena without roommates.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And thus, the Tournament Arc has ended. Sorry if it seems a bit anti-climactic, but the ending happened because of a bit of drama behind the scenes. Long story short, Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 17, the user whom gave me permission to use Cat and Lu, asked me to take Cat out of the story due to accusations against him. Now, no one who has left a review on this story has complained about him, but I respect their decision and agreed to remove Cat and by extension Lu, as he was tied to Cat and it wouldn't make sense to keep him around without Cat.**

 **With that drama out of the way, I now need two new characters for this story, so OC submissions are now officially open again! However, let's establish the rules for these two open slots.**

* * *

 **I am looking for 1 male and 1 female student. The male will be rooming with Tai Lung and the female will be rooming with Alena. IF YOU WANT TO IMPROVE YOUR CHANCES, PLEASE TAKE THE FOLLOWING INTO CONCIDERATION:**

New Author: if you didn't have a character get in last time, this is your second chance!

Your character is not a Cat/Feline/Fox: there's already a lot of these here at KFA so I would prefer not to have any more to add diversity.

Your character is a Reptile/Bird: there are also a lot of mammals, so having another type of animal would be nice

Your character fights in a unique style: you don't have to have Kung Fu, just a style of physical combat. GUNS ARE NOT ALLOWED.

Your character has a unique personality: there's a lot of "people who like to fight" or "antisocial but want friends." Having something more unique (maybe they're a nerd or a singer) will help you stand out.

Your character fits a school role: KFA is a school story, after all. What kind of school activity/ class does your character like to participate in?

Keep it PG-13: your character can have some "risqué" things, but nothing to gory or violent. I don't need people that are psychopaths or murderers.

* * *

 **With those out of the way, I'll leave you with the submission form.**

Name: Your character's name, and/ or the name they go by (Last name is optional but appreciated)

Gender: Self-Explanatory. Male or Female (sexual preference is optional)

Species: The type of animal your character is.

Appearance: Your character's eye color, along with a general description of how they look.

Civilian Clothes: What your character wears when not in combat. Make sure to keep the clothes consistent with your species, IE if your character us a bird then they can't wear gloves. Also remember that since this is set in modern times, your civilian clothes be more contemporary in style.

Fighting Clothes: What your character wears when in combat/ hero training. The same rules apply here: keep it consistent with their species. (This will probably just be what your character wears in their own story, or maybe not. You decide!)

Personality: What your character acts like. KEEP THIS TO UNDER FOUR SENTENCES. I just need the basics, not every intricate detail.

Combat Style: How your character fights and what weapon they use.

Special Attack: Your character's ultimate attack and/ or super form.

Character Arc: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. The character arc is what your character wants to achieve at Jade Palace Academy. What is their ambition? Why did they join the academy?

Backstory: what your character was doing before coming to Jade Palace Academy. As with personality, keep this under four sentences.

Other: extra things I should know about your character.

* * *

 **I hope to see what new students will show up at Kung Fu Academia!**


	16. Training Weekend

Sleeping in her room, Aurora was "shaken" awake by Anubis, whom forced the jackal to get up and out of bed.

" _ **Get up! There's something we need to do,"**_ Anubis commanded.

"Ugh, it's early in the morning on a weekend, go away," Aurora muttered.

" _ **No time for that. I'll just give you the energy,"**_ Anubis said, forcing Aurora into her Underworld form and sending her out into the city.

The jackal sighed in the back of her head as Anubis was piloting the body. The two could "switch out" whenever in Underworld form, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. Sure Anubis gave her more power, but she wished that she could be in control of her body when in this form. She did have to admit, however, that she did look pretty nice.

" _ **Hah! I knew you liked my improvements to your body!"**_ Anubis said with a smirk.

Aurora blushed furiously. "It-it's not the body, it's the black fur. It looks very striking compared to my dull grey fur."

"I think you good either way," Karasu said, appearing behind Aurora.

The jackal jumped, surprised by the raven, which made her lose her Underworld form. The raven then caught her before she fell over (the two were roughly the same height, coming up to about Shen's chest), setting her down and sitting next to her in a meditative position.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"I always wake up early in the morning to see the sunrise over the city," Karasu replied, holding up a wing to gesture to the rising orb in the sky.

"It is beautiful…" the jackal admitted. She then remembered what the raven had said. "Wait, you think I look good?"

Karasu rubbed the back of his head, thankful that his black feathers hid his blush. "I did say that, didn't I? Well, it's true, I think you look beautiful."

"Well, thanks," Aurora said, a blush coming to her face as well.

The sat there for a moment, until Karasu stood up and said, "I would like to offer you assistance in training to be a hero. I think our powers are very similar and that we could work off each other to become better together."

"Is this why you brought me out here?" Aurora asked Anubis, the god giving a nod in response. "Alright, I'll do it. If it can let me get a grip on my powers, then I'm all for it."

Karasu smiled. "Alright! The first thing we should do is get you and Anubis to meet 'face-to-face' so to speak." The raven then summoned a spirit dragon. "This is the Tao Dragon, the entity that gives me my powers. It took some time, but the two of us have known each other since I was born, so our bond slowly grew until I was able to fully wield his powers. I'm guessing that you and Anubis don't share that luxury?"

Aurora sighed, fingering her hijab. "Me and Anubis became bonded when this cult in my hometown tried to sacrifice me to gain the powers of the Egyptian pantheon. My parents were able to save me, but not without giving up their own lives in the process. Anubis was the first and only of the gods summoned, and my body was weak enough for him to inhabit first. We've been stuck together ever since."

"I'm sorry that you lost your parents. I lost my dad and only recently got him back due to magical shenanigans," Karasu said. "Anyway, if you focus on Anubis, you should be able to do a spirit projection of him independent of your body."

"Okay, I'll try," Aurora said. Holding her palms together, she let her aura flow between her hands, forming into a sphere and pushing it out in front of her. The sphere swirled and twisted, eventually forming into a large jackal wearing an Egyptian headdress, wristbands, and skirt.

" _ **Finally, a body to call my own,"**_ Anubis said, flexing his fingers.

"It's only temporary, but it will relieve the headache of having a voice in your head," Karasu said.

"By the way, how could you hear Anubis?" Aurora asked.

"I have an acute sense for Chi and Aura, which lets me sense it in others, which includes other minds in the same body," the raven explained. "Back to the lesson. Now that Anubis is in his spirit form, you should try to channel your Underworld form and see what happens."

"Yeah, I really don't want to do that," Aurora said, crossing her arms.

Karasu closed his eyes, then nodded. "I get it. We should take this more slowly. How about we focus on basic spirit training instead, then?"

 **[***]**

At the academy, Tigress was training in the sparring hall, going through each of the various activates in rapid succession. When she reached the punching bag, she hit it without mercy, constantly pummeling it until the bag went flying right off its hook. When it hit the ground, it landed right in front of Crane, whom had just walked into the room.

"Training on the weekend? Even you need to take breaks, Tigress," the avian said.

"I need to be at the peak of my form for what's coming up," Tigress said, putting up another punching back.

"And that would be?" Crane asked.

She stopped and turned to the bird, noticing the rest of the Furious Five behind him. "Masters Oogway and Kai have informed me that I am wat is called "The Dragon Warrior." The Dragon Warrior is supposed to bring balance to Kung Fu and martial arts in general, as well as defeat an oncoming evil."

"Well, that sounds like something right up your alley," Mantis said.

"That is why we must be prepared to defend the school when the time comes," Tigress said. She turned back to her training.

"We were here to see if you wanted to go get smoothies with us," Viper said.

"Another time," Tigress said, not turning back from the punching bag.

 **[***]**

"You're doing great!" Karasu said as Aurora channeled her energy.

"You can do it," Saras said, having joined the two in training.

Aurora was focused and calm, summoning her Anubis spirit once again. Opening her eyes, they glowed with purple, ghost-like energy as she willed Anubis back towards her. The spirit complied, forming around Aurora like a battle armor. Going a step further, the jackal pulled the spirit into her body, which started glowing with the ghostly energy.

"I think I can… **do this,"** Aurora said, her voice starting to shift as her fur turned black.

"Remember, Anubis and you are in this together. Don't fight him, let him guide you to your potential," Karasu said.

"You're so close!" Saras cheered.

Just as Aurora was about to finish her transformation, a giant beam of light shot up into the sky, making the jackal break her concentration and for the three of them to turn and look at it.

"Wh-what was that?" Saras asked, hiding behind Karasu.

"That means only one thing," the raven replied, grabbing his sword and ninja mask and jumping off of the rooftop.

As he left, Hikari came out onto the roof holding a plate of food. "Karasu, I brought you and your friends some cookies!" she said.

"Sorry Mrs. Hikari, but Karasu just ran off," Aurora said, jumping off of the roof to follow the raven.

Saras went over to Hikari and grabbed one of the cookies, putting it in his mouth and taking a bite. "Thanks for the food!" he said, turning into his crane form and following his friends.

Arriving in the middle of the city, the trio of friends saw the Furious Five there, along with Shifu and Tai Lung. Where the sword once was stood a figure in a cloak and rice hat, holding the Sword of Heroes in their grip.

"How?" Shifu said. "Oogway said that only the Dragon Warrior could pull the sword."

"No, only the one worthy can pull it," Karasu said putting on his Denko disguise.

"You again? And who are your friends?" Tigress asked with a growl.

"These are Rei and Kitsune," Denko said, gesturing to Aurora and Saras respectively, each of them now having their own ninja outfits.

"We didn't agree to those names," Rei said.

"Where did these ninja outfits come from?" Kitsune asked, pulling at his suit.

"It doesn't matter!" Tai Lung shouted. "What does is that now that sword is free, it'll be mine."

"I don't think so," the figure said.

' _That voice, it can't be…'_ Karasu thought.

"With the power of the Sword of Heroes, the Legendary Warrior is finally her to defend the world," the figure said, lifting their head and throwing off their cloak to reveal what they were: a panda

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Surprise late night chapter! Karasu and Aurora, being my characters, are fun to right, but we'll be seeing the other students soon enough.**

 **This is setting up the next arc: Mystery of the Legendary Warrior! (or lackthereof).**

 **There are still two open slots, so don't be shy to submit a character to join the Jade Palace Academy!**


	17. Clubs, Alliances, and Ninjas

**AN: It's time to meet the first new student to the academy, as well as see some of the many clubs at the school!**

* * *

In the auditorium of the school was were many of the musically inclined students gathered for after school clubs. The dance club took the main floor, with Viper as the club president.

"Alright, let's take role to make sure everyone is here," Viper said, grabbing a clipboard with her tail. The roster of the club was as follows: Viper, Koji, Suya, Mei Mei, Ayeka, Mei Ling, and surprisingly Toka.

"Wait, Toka? You're joining the dance club?" Koji asked his friend.

The snow leopard sighed. "You know how we have to have an arts credential to graduate? This was the only club open after I got kicked out of art class."

"…Do we want to know how that happened?" Suya asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Toka said. "Let's just say that I need to work on reigning in my strength.

Meanwhile, over in the art room, Crane was lying on the floor crying as broken art utensils laid strewn across the floor, with Fung and Alena standing there awkwardly and trying to comfort the bird.

"Anyway, I brought in another student to play accompanying music for us," Viper said. "Let's give a welcome to our newest student, Soma Flemming!"

The other students clapped as a female wolf entered the room. She had yellow fur with red highlights that contrasted her blue eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket with blue shirt and mini-skirt.

"Sup everyone! Hope I blow some minds with my awesome jazz skills," Soma said with a grin.

"Thank you, Soma. Today we're going to do some jazz dances," Viper explained. "Toka, since you're new you can sit this class out. We'll determine what dance style you favor next time."

The snow leopard nodded and took a seat in the auditorium, where he watched as Soma played a jazz tune on her saxophone. The wolf was a master with her instrument, playing a swinging jazz tune as the others danced.

"They're pretty great, right?" Karasu asked, suddenly appearing in the seat behind Toka.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that," Toka shouted, turning around to face the raven.

"Sorry, it's my natural ninja skills," Karasu said while taking a mock ninja pose. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had my textbook I loaned you last week."

"Oh yeah, it's in my bag," Toka said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out Karasu's history textbook.

"Thanks. If you need help with anything else, I'm here for you," the raven said, getting up from his seat and turning to leave.

As he left, Karasu looked over at Soma, meeting her eyes. Time seemed to slow around them, both of them stopping what they were doing as their vision became hyper-focused on each other.

' _Wait, is he…?'_ Soma thought.

' _Is she also…?'_ Karasu thought.

"Soma!" Viper called, snapping the wolf out of her trance. "You stopped playing. Are you okay?"

The wolf turned to see where Karasu was, the raven having disappeared out of the auditorium. "I just… spaced out a bit," Soma replied, shaking her head. _'This might complicate my plans of a ninja goes here,'_ she thought as she went back to playing her saxophone.

 **[***]**

"Alright, let's get started on video club!" Po said, clapping his hands together.

"Po, I think there's only the two of us," Xing said, looking around the empty computer lab.

"Oh," the panda sighed, sitting down in his chair. "I didn't really have anything else to do for our first meeting anyway. I heard there was a big fight last night, but it was way past curfew for me to go out and film it."

"Lucky for you that I was there then," said Jintien, coming into the room and handing Po a thumb drive. "I was at my parent's dojo last night looking for new students and caught the fight on my phone when I was going back to the academy."

Putting the thumb drive into the computer, the panda pulled up the video file, watching the Furious Five and Tai Lung facing the Legendary Warrior.

"No way," Po said. "Someone was able to pull the Sword of Heroes?!"

"Not just anyone, a panda," Jintien said. "Look, you can see that they have a bear body type and black and white fur."

"That's so awesome!" Po shouted with stars in his eyes. He turned to the komodo dragon. "You should join our video club. This footage is really good."

Jintien turned away. "I don't know. I'd rather focus on training rather than video work." She brightened up. "However, we could use these videos to help teach others Kung Fu. If I join the club, we can make everyone the best they can be."

"So, will you join?" Po asked.

Jintien gave a thumbs up, which made Po jump out of his chair and hung the komodo dragon.

"Let's take a photo to commemorate the start of our club!" Xing exclaimed. The wolf grabbed his camera and took a picture with Po and Jintien.

 **[***]**

It was nearing the end of the day when Tai Lung hit the gym, not holding back in his intense training regimen. The snow leopard couldn't believe that someone else had pulled the Sword of Heroes out of the ground. There was also the fact that his sister had been named the Dragon Warrior, which only furthered his anger. His name literally meant "Great Dragon," the title was practically _made_ for him!

Shredding one of the training dummies with his claws, Tai Lung growled as his ears picked up sound behind him. Turning around, he saw a group of people standing there: Junjie, Huli, Fenghuang, the Wu Sisters, and Shen.

"What do you want?" Tai Lung spat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We're here with a proposition," Junjie said. The fox adjusted his glasses then opened up a notebook on the table. "With the advent of there being a Dragon Warrior, I've determined that there are four possible candidates for the title." He pointed to four pictures that were glued into the notebook: Tigress, Karasu, the Legendary Warrior, and Tai Lung himself.

Fenghuang spoke up next. "While Tigress may have the title now, the other three put into question which one is the _true_ Dragon Warrior. The raven has shown skill in summoning dragon attacks, and the Legendary Warrior- Well, you don't think being able to wield that sword isn't significant, do you?"

"The reason we're here is that we believe that you are the strongest (physically at least)," Huli said. "Strength is what's going to win the inevitable fight for the title, so we want to make sure we're backing the right side."

Shen gave an audible cough. "I'm only here because you invited me, Junjie. I'd rather not make alliances until all the cards are on the table. Tell me who the Legendary Warrior is, and then we can talk." With that the peacock walked out of the room.

"Anyway, what do you say? Are you in?" Su asked.

Tai Lung thought about it, then smiled, shaking Junjie's hand. "Let's show this school who's really the strongest."

 **[***]**

Underneath Jade Palace Academy, there was a vault that is said to hold unimaginable power and weapons. Guarded by warriors of limitless stamina, it is said that no warrior would be able to get in.

' _Good thing I'm not a warrior then,'_ thought a figure as they clambered between the basement rafters. They were clad in a green ninja suit and expertly avoiding the living jade statues that patrolled the ground below. With excellent agility, the ninja dropped a rope line down to the vault door, a pick in hand to open it.

What they didn't expect was for the rope to suddenly go limp, sending the ninja unceremoniously down onto the floor. Looking up, they only saw the glint of a sword before turning tail and running out of there before the jade warriors could investigate the sudden noise. When they got back up to the surface, Karasu was there in full ninja garb with his sword resting casually behind his head.

"Hello, 'Soma Flemming.' I believe before you go stealing things that don't belong to you, we should have a talk, ninja to ninja," the raven said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Allow me to formally introduce the academy's newest student, Soma! Thanks to Phantomwriter for giving us the Jazz playing wolf by day, secret ninja by night!**

 **In other news, we saw some of the clubs, as well as an alliance forming between the traditionally villainous characters. The true question, though, is who the Legendary Warrior truly is?**

 **There's still one more spot open for a male student, so keep sending in potential students to join!**


	18. Frogs A Leapin'

**AN: As Karasu and Soma have their talk, let's introduce the final new student to the academy.**

* * *

"Okay, so the new kid is a ninja _and_ tried to steal from the secret vault underneath the school," Aurora asked Karasu as the two sat in the schoolyard.

Saras and Soma where there as well, with the wolf looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Basically, yes," the raven replied.

"And you knew that she would do this how…?" Saras asked.

"Ninjas can tell if someone else is a ninja," Soma explained. "When we locked eyes, we felt a connection that only ninjas feel between each other." She turned to Karasu. "Are there any other ninjas I should know about?"

The raven took a thinking pose. "I don't think so, but that ram girl, Riku, has shown that she knows ninjutsu. I think it's just the two of us."

The wolf huffed, standing up from her seat. "Well frankly, as nice as it is to not be alone in this, I don't think I need to play hero with your little group. I have my mission, and I won't be as merciful if you get in my way next time." She gave them a slight smile. "I hope we can stay friends, however. See you."

As the wolf went away, Aurora thought about what Soma had said. _'A special connection?'_ the jackal thought.

" **It might be time to do the thing,"** Anubis said.

"Do what?" Karasu asked.

' _Crap. He could hear that,'_ Aurora thought. She gave an awkward cough, a tinge of red coming to her face. "Well, you know that the Valentine's Day dance is coming up, and no one has asked me yet, so…"

"Sorry, I have something else to do on that day," the raven said. He gave her a smirk. "However, if you want to come with me I won't complain."

"YES!" Aurora shouted, giving her the attention of everyone in the schoolyard. She noticed, blushing and lowering her voice. "I mean, sure, I'll go with you for this."

Saras gave a longing sigh. "And I have officially been moved to 'Third Wheel' of the group. Great."

 **[***]**

Out in the city, Jintien was training with some of the younger students at her parent's dojo. Po and Xing were there as well, recording the lesson for the Jade Palace Academy official website.

"…and, closing stance!" Jintien shouted, taking her stance as the students copied her. "Good job today, students. We'll meet again next week to work on Crane Style."

The students gave a bow and went to go change out of their fighting gi's. One of the older students, a frog with green skin and black markings, came up to the komodo dragon. "Master Numa, I heard about there being an opening at the academy and was wondering if I could apply for it?"

"You're Hideo, right?" Jintien said. "Of course you can apply! In fact, Master Oogway wanted us to look for students, and your Capoweria fighting style will help you stand out from the crowd."

"Sweet!" Hideo exclaimed, doing a little spin. "I'll show everyone who's the strongest when I get there!"

"Geez, there's a lot of students that want to be the strongest, aren't there?" Xing said, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile, outside the dojo, Shen was walking towards the city park, taking note of all the stares he got from everyone. The peacock positively _hated_ when they did this. It wasn't his fault that he was born this way. He couldn't focus on the negative, however. He' been down that road before and promised his parents to never go overboard again.

Entering the park, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as Shen walked over a small bridge, a few petals falling softly onto the water. It was the soothing calm of nature that reminded Shen of his family estate. That calm was immediately interrupted by a scream and a splash of water, followed by the sound of kids laughing and running away. Investigating the situation, the peacock found a beetle, one he thought he recognized from school, drowning in the lake.

"I'll save you, citizen!" shouted a voice. It was Hideo, whom used his long legs to leap into the air for a perfect swan dive. The frog grabbed the beetle and threw him up onto the shore, right in front of Shen.

"Is his safe?" Jintien asked, Po and Xing running up behind her. She eyed Shen, giving him a glare. "Did you do this?"

"Don't assume anything, and don't get in my way," the peacock replied with his own glare. Shen put a wing to the beetle's chest, then swiftly thrusted it into his gut.

The beetle spit up all the water, gasping for air and bolting upright. "What just happened?" Koji asked, looking around confused.

"Those punks from downtown pushed you into the lake," Shen said. He gave the beetle a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you from an island? Why can't you swim?"

"Never learned how to," Koji replied. "Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome, future acquaintance," Hideo said, taking a heroic pose.

Jintien grabbed Koji's arm, dragging him off. "Okay, you just had a near-death experience, so let's get you checked out to make sure you're fine."

"Jintien, wait, let go!" I'm fine, really!" Koji said, struggling in the komodo dragon's grip.

 **[***]**

Up at the school, many things were happening. The teachers were getting ready for the upcoming Valentine's dance, and the students were going about determining who was the cutest couple in the school. Tai Lung's group was planning on which of the three Dragon Warrior candidates they should take out first, and the Furious Five were protecting the city.

Po and the video club were uploading more videos to the school's official channel, with the panda looking at the video he had taken of Hideo and Shen saving Koji. He felt a strange connection to the peacock, like thy had known each other in another life. But that was impossible, as the two had never formally met until today.

Karasu was getting ready with Saras and Aurora for some night training, focusing on the fox's transformation powers tonight. The raven was thinking of possibly adding another member to their team, especially with all of the craziness with the Legendary Warrior and the rumors of the "problem students" forming a group. He could sense a conflict coming.

Over in the headmaster's office, Kai was going through the application form of Hideo and Soma when he got a call on the telephone. "Jade Palace Academy, Headmaster Kai speaking," the bull answered.

"Hello Mr. Kai!" came a voice on the other end. "How would you feel about lunch this Thursday? There is something we need to discuss."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It's been a while, but I'm back!**

 **I want to give a thanks to lionkingfactsguy3 for the use of Hideo in this story. This frog's moveset will bring a new dynamic to the academy I hope!**

 **Who was calling Kai? Guess you'll have to wait to find out…**

 **Next chapter will be a special Valentine's special, with a focus on the romances of the school. Karasu and Aurora will be hanging out, as well as Sora taking Song on that date he owed her. What other couples do you want to see at the dance? Leave a review to let me know!**


	19. Day of Love

The Jade Palace Academy's Valentine's Dance was in full swing, with many couples coming together on the dance floor. As tradition, all students wore Chinese robes instead of standard dresses and suits. Let's take a look at some of these couples, shall we?

"How did I end up here?" Sora asked, being held in the arms of Song. "Why does the author do this to me."

"Oh shush, my little bat," Song giggled, booping Sora on the snout. "You promised me a date after the tournament, and the Valentine's dance is the best place to do it."

As Sora continued to be at the end of a long-running joke, Crane was in his own dilemma.

"What do you mean he invited you? I asked him out first!" Viper said, poking her tail at Mei Ling.

"You? He came and personally asked me first!" the golden cat retorted.

"Mei Ling, Viper, please stop fighting," Crane said, adjusting his sky-blue robes nervously. "I invited both of you here, as friends."

The two girls blinked, then adopted sly looks that made the bird even more concerned. "Mei Ling, why don't we show our appreciation to Crane about his decision?" Viper said in an eerily calm tone.

The snake slithered up Mei Ling's arm and wrapped her body around the golden cat's neck, acting as a scarf. Taking Crane's wing in her paw, Mei Ling pulled the bird out to the dance floor, the three of them engaging in a dance together.

"Lucky," Monkey muttered, sitting by the food table as he watched the dancers. "Look at them, Mantis. Crane has not one, but _two_ girls. Why can't we get some of that action?"

"I dunno man, but this punch is really, really good," Mantis said, swaying slightly with every step he took.

"And someone spiked the punch, great," Jintien said, picking up Mantis as he passed out from the drink.

"I think it tastes pretty good," Hideo said, casually sipping his drink. He got some odd looks. "What? Alcohol doesn't affect me."

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, out in the city, Karasu and Aurora were having a double date with Saras and, surprisingly, Ayeka. The four of them were hanging out on one of the various rooftops in the city where a table had been set up, filled with various foods to each of their likings.

"I can't believe that you worked up the courage to ask Ayeka out," Karasu said, slurping up some Lo Mein.

"I can't believe it either," Saras said, looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Ayeka giggled, nuzzling up to the blushing fox. "You're so cute when you're nervous, Saras. Which, since you're always nervous, means you're always adorable!"

"So, what else do you have planned besides eating out?" Aurora asked.

" **I would like to know as well,"** Anubis added.

"Well, after eating out, I got us all tickets to a certain upcoming movie," the raven said, pulling out ticket stubs for each of them. "How would you guys like to go see Black Panther?"

"Oh my gosh I love superhero movies!" Aurora said, practically bouncing in her seat. "But, how did you get these? The movie doesn't come out until Friday?"

"The perks of having a part-time job at the movie theater," Karasu said with a smile. "I reserved us tickets for the premiere at where I work."

"You're too kind," Ayeka said, pulling Saras even closer. "Besides, those actors are so attractive."

"Which ones?" Saras asked.

"All of them," the tigress said with a grin.

 **[***]**

Back at the dance, Toka and Alena were sharing a slow dance when Suya and Koji joined them, the beetle having a tissue stuffed up his… nose hole? (The author now questions of bugs even have noses)

"Woah, what happened to you?" Toka asked his best friend.

"I think seeing me in these robes made him a bit more than flustered," Suya said.

"That's Koji, always bleeding at the sight of pretty girls," Alena said with a laugh.

As the music switched to something more fast-paced, a more unusual couple took to the floor.

"I like this song," Hyung stated simply.

"As do I," Byakko said. "Wanna dance?"

"Why not?" the maned wolf said.

The pallas cat ran out onto the floor, getting into the music as Hyung joined her. The two didn't really know how to dance, but they started to lighten up as they let the music guide them. Byakko got so into it that she accidentally tripped, but Hyung acted quickly and used his shadow spirit on instinct to catch her.

"Careful there," Hyung said, helping the pallas cat up onto her feet.

"You're getting the hang of that beast of yours," Byakko said. She gave him a smile. "As the judge of this generation, I think you're doing pretty great in my book. Why don't we go see what else your great at?"

"Sorry, I'm not into that kind of thing, at least not until marriage," Hyung said, knowing what she was implying. "However, I wouldn't be against hanging out more."

Meanwhile, Shifu and Huli were dancing, though the red panda had two left feet when it came to dancing.

"Come on Fuffie, pick up the pace!" the vixen said, dragging Shifu around the dance floor.

"Huli, slow down!" Shifu shouted, not liking the feeling of getting flung around by his sometimes girlfriend.

 **[***]**

Outside of the dance, the "villain" team emerged from where the vault was, all of them looking ragged and beat up.

"Well, that could have gone better," Junjie said, adjusting his askew glasses on his face.

"At least we got what we wanted!" Wan said, holding up a bag full of stuff.

"I can't believe Huli bailed on us just to go out with my brother," Tai Lung said, crossing his arms.

Fenghuang grabbed the bag from Wan and opened it, grabbing a shield out it. "I'll be taking this, thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to attend to."  
As the owl flew off, Su sent a scowl her way. "I don't trust her. She has too much of a free spirit to be controlled."

"We just need her for her strength," Junjie said. He opened up the bag. "Now then, what weapons do you all want?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! This was mostly a fluff chapter, but the thing with the villains at the end will be important to the conclusion of this story (which may or may not be in the near future).**

 **Next time, it's time for a crossover! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	20. The students from UA

Jade Palace Academy was in a sort of lull period in the school year. Nothing particularly exciting was happening and now most of the students were waiting for something, _anything_ even remotely exciting to happen. As luck would have it, a portal opened at the front of the school, dumbing out a group of various animals and causing a great ruckus.

"Who's the new guys?" Neyo asked, setting down his book and staring at the unusual cast of characters.

"Are they transfer students?" Yuki asked, noting that some of the new arrivals were wearing school uniforms.

Stepping forward, Headmasters Oogway and Kai met with the two oldest animals of the group, a large eagle with golden feathers and a… mouse-bear thing in a suit.

"Greetings, Nedzu and All Might," Oogway greeted, giving a respectful bow. "I'm glad that you were able to respond to our invitation so soon."

The eagle, whose name seemed to be All Might, struck a Superman pose and gave a hardy laugh. "Of course! Any chance for our students to learn to be heroes is just another step in their training." He turned to his students. "These are from our prestigious Class 1-A. I hope you give them as much respect as your other students."

It was them that one of the students, a jackal with black fur and glasses, stepped forward. "All Might-sensei, I must ask as the Class President of 1-A what we're doing on this field trip?"

"Always straightforward with your questions, Mr. Iida," Nedzu said. "As you can see, this world is very different from ours, right down to the fact that all of you are animals now. Headmaster Kai and I have had talks to have some of our students combat against each other, for the benefit of both of our schools, of course."

"Exactly what school are you guys from?" Tigress asked. _'And what would you be besides animals?'_

All Might took another pose. "Class 1-A, sound off!" After another pose, each of the students were introduced, complete with a splash of text for each of them.

 _ **Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **Hero Name: Deku**_

 _ **Quirk: One for All**_

Izuku was an owl with messy green feathers and matching green eyes. He seemed a bit scrawny, but still able to carry himself strongly.

"What's a 'Quirk?'" Koji asked in confusion.

"A Quirk is a power that 90% of the people in our world are born with," Izuku explained. "For instance, some of the other students in our class can conduct electricity, make objects float, or have the powers of a frog!"

"How is being a frog a power?" Hideo muttered to himself.

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **Hero Name: N/A**_

 _ **Quirk: Explosion**_

Katsuki was a blond wolf with red eyes and wild, spiky fur. "Don't bother trying to beat me," Katsuki said. "You're all just secondary characters to me."

"Attitude much?" Viper said, getting a nod from Mei Ling in agreement. It was clear that Katsuki had a bit of superiority complex when it came to fighting.

 _ **Tenya Iida**_

 _ **Hero Name: Ingenium**_

 _ **Quirk: Engine**_

Tenya was the jackal with glasses from before. He gave a respectful bow to the other students. "As Class President, I hope to live up to your expectations," he said.

 _ **Ochaco Uraraka**_

 _ **Hero Name: Uravity**_

 _ **Quirk: Zero Gravity**_

"Hello everyone! I hope we all do great it our training!" Ochaco said with a smile. She was a rabbit with brown fur and brown eyes, her face seeming to have a permanent cute blush on it.

"She's cute," Ayeka said, noting the bubbly personality of the rabbit.

"I'm surprised that we haven't had a rabbit yet at this academy," Po commented. "There are plenty in the city proper."

 _ **Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **Hero Name: Shoto**_

 _ **Quirk: Half-Hot Half-Cold**_

"Let us see who the strongest combatant is," Shoto said with a cold, distant voice. He was a peacock with an odd coloration, with the left half of his body having red markings and the right half having while markings.

"Heh, he makes you look normal by comparison, Shen," Tai Lung joked, only to get a gut punch to the stomach by said peacock.

"Look at that scar. It's clear that he didn't have the best upbringing," Aurora said, pointing out that Shoto had a noticeable scar covering his left eye.

 _ **Fumikage Tokoyami**_

 _ **Hero Name: Tsukuyomi**_

 _ **Quirk: Dark Shadow**_

Fumikage was a raven (though his beak was yellow instead of grey) with spiky head feathers and an expression that was hard to read.

"I'm fighting him," Karasu said.

"Why?" Saras asked.

"He's a raven, I'm a raven. Plus I can sense a great power that I would love to test my Spirit Dragon against," Karasu explained.

 **[***]**

"So, it has been decided that the students from UA will decide which of the Jade Palace Academy students they will be facing," announced Oogway, the stadium of their school filled with students from both worlds.

"There's so many people here," Xing said in awe.

"You should have seen the size of the Sports Festival back in our world," said Tenya. "Almost everyone in the city was there or watching it at home." He looked downward. "If only my brother was here…"

Xing noticed the jackal's change in attitude. "Hey, I've lost family to. As long as we live up to their wishes, and keep them in our memories, they will always be with us."

"The first match has been decided!" Announced Kai, gaining the crowd's attention. "Ms. Uraraka, please come to the stage to fight your chosen challenger!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry it's been a while, but it's time for a mini crossover with the inspiration for Kung Fu Academia, My Hero Academia (or Boko No Hero Academia if your Japanese)! This is mostly a filler arc, but it will feature some fun battles and lead into the season finale of the series.**

 **Next Time: a fight between gravity masters happens, as well as a fiery battle between two tough opponents.**


	21. Gravity and Explosions!

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Midterms were a pain, but now Spring Break is upon us! Let the battles begin, because The Day has come!**

* * *

"HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!?" announced a cockatoo with a massive crest that stuck upwards. "THIS IS PRESENT MIC, AND I HAVE HEADMASTER KAI OF JADE PALACE ACADEMY ANNOUNCING WITH ME!"

"Thank you, Present Mic," Kai said, tweaking his ear from his co-commentator's Voice Quirk. "The first match of this expedition between our schools starts now. From JPA, the vixen with deadly ambitions, Huli!"

There was a cheering from most of the boys in the crowd, which made Huli roll her eyes, though she did blow a kiss to Shifu before taking to the stage.

"AND FROM U.A., THE GRAVITY QUIRK USER, OCHACAO URARAKA, AKA URAVITY!" Present Mic announced.

The rabbit girl waved to the crowd as she hopped onto the stage. She had changed out of her school uniform and into her hero costume, which consisted of a skintight black and pink suit with thick gauntlets, boots, and belt.

"Let's both do our best!" Ochacao said with a smile.

"Agreed young Ochacao," All Might said, acting as the ref for the tournament. "Now then, let the match, BEGIN!"

Huli began by rushing forward for a nerve strike, only for Ochacao to grab her and flip her over in a judo throw.

"Huh, didn't expect that from someone like yourself," the vixen said. She smirked evilly. "Too bad that I have…" She stopped her tirade as she noticed her body started floating off of the ground uncontrollably. "Hey, what's going on?"

Ochacao smiled and pointed at Huli. "My Quirk lets me make anything I touch weightless, so now getting a ring out on you will be a snap!"

"That's what you think, but you're not the only one here with gravity powers," Huli retorted, and with a raising of her hands the rabbit was floating as well. "Also, I don't have to touch someone to use my powers."

"It seems that this battle has turned into an aerial battle!" Present Mic announced (Kai convincing him to lower his voice for everyone's sake).

"Yes, but Huli still has the advantage in terms of fighting prowess," Kai commented.

As if to prove a point, Huli turned her powers into reverse and sent Ochacao right into the ground. The rabbit grunted as gravity held her body down. Using all of her strength, Ochacao managed to bring her hands together, disabling the zero gravity on Huli and dropping the vixen to the ground.

"Alright, it seems that we're at an impasse in terms of powers," Huli said. "So then, how about we finish this mono-e-mono."

Ochacao jumped up onto her feet and gave a 'thumbs up.' "Let's do this!"

"What is she doing?" Su Wu said as the two opponents started their fight again. "Huli should wreck this rabbit no problem."

Fenghuang put a wing to her beak. "Perhaps she wants to give Ochacao a chance to prove herself." In her own thoughts, though, the owl was starting to question of Huli would remain loyal to the villain league.

Back down at the fight, Ochacao got Huli in another grab, only for the vixen to deliver a verve strike to the rabbit's left arm, disabling it. It didn't take long after that for Huli to take down her opponent, pinning the rabbit to the ground and ending the match.

"AND THE FIRST MATCH GOES TO HULI!" Present Mic announced.

Huli pulled Ochacao up and undid her nerve strikes. "it was interesting facing someone with a similar power to mine. However, you still have a long way to go if you want to be a hero."

"Are you training to be a hero as well?" the rabbit asked.

"I have my own reasons for training," the vixen replied, looking off towards Shifu as she said that.

 **[***]**

"UP NEXT, THE EXPLOSION QUIRK USER, KATSUKI BAKUGO!" Present Mic announced.

"And the leader of the Furious Five, Tigress!" Kai added.

Just as Ochacao had changed her outfit, Katsuki did so as well. He was now wearing a black tank top with a red 'X' down the middle, along with baggy pants and a combat belt. The most notable features of the outfit were the fiery mask he wore and the giant grenade-shaped gauntlets on his arms.

"He's not very subtle, is he?" Kiera said, her sister nodding in agreement.

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" All Might shouted.

Katsuki began by (what else) using his Quirk to create and explosion to launch himself at Tigress. The leader of the Furious Five dodged out of the way of the attack, reentering her fighting stance afterwards.

"I heard that you're the strongest student at this school," Katsuki said. "If that's true, why didn't you win the tournament at the beginning of the year?"

"There's more to strength than winning," Tigress replied. She rushed forward to deliver a palm strike, only to get an explosion to the face that launched her a fair distance away.

"This isn't looking good for Tigress," Crane said with concern. "She's best at close combat, and Katsuki's explosion power negates that advantage."

"Luckily her fire Chi lets her tank those explosions pretty well," Viper said.

Tigress got up from the floor as Katsuki walked over to her. "I don't have to deal with a secondary character like you," the wolf taunted. Her held up a gauntlet in preparation to attack. "I'm finishing you off now. DIE!"

Before Katsuki could let off his finishing blow, Tigress grabbed his arm with both of her hands, crushing the wolf's gauntlet and tossing him over her shoulder. Taking her chance, Tigress proceeded to crush his other gauntlet as well, putting Katsuki at base level in terms of damage output.

"Wishing death on an opponent is not something an aspiring hero should want," she said in a calm yet almost taunting tone.

"Kacchan usually says that when going all out with his attacks," Izuku shouted from the stands.

"Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki shouted back, an angry blush coming to his face at his childhood friend shouting his nickname out like that. With an angry shout the wolf brought his hands together to make another explosion point-blank into Tigress' abdomen, sending her flying to the other side of the arena.

"You know, it's time for me to show you what I can do," Tigress said. With an burst of power she was covered in flames, though thankfully her clothes did not burn off this time. _'Thanks for the flame-retardant clothes, Mei Ling,'_ Tigress thought as she rushed forward to attack.

Katsuki created another explosion but was surprised when Tigress pushed through the attack and delivered a punch to his gut, followed by a double-fisted smash to his head. Pushing himself off the floor, Katsuki spit out some blood and gave a feral grin. "Now _this_ is an actual fight. Come on, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

The two flaming combatants went at it once again, the audience looking on in awe as flames met explosions and fists collided. Eventually the two got to the point of near exhaustion, with both of them panting and on the verge of collapsing.

"This is it," Tigress said, getting into her fighting stance.

"For you," Katsuki replied. Holding up a hand, the wolf shouted and released one last explosion, which was enough to push Tigress out of the arena and end the match.

"THE WINNER IS BAKUGO!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku cried, jumping down to assist his friend as the wolf fell to his knees.

"I'm fine, Deku," Katsuki replied, shoving his friend's wing away as he got up. _'That was actually a challenging fight,'_ he thought to himself.

"Up next will be Class President of UA, Kenya Iida!" Kai announced. "And his opponent will be..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I finally found the time/motivation to continue the story!**

 **Next time, the head students of the school clash, along with a battle between those with troubled pasts and unruly powers.**


	22. Leaders and Cool Dudes!

"…AND WE"RE BACK!" Present Mic announced after the short break. "IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE WITH CLASS 1-A'S REPRESENTATIVE, TENYA IIDA AKA INGENIUM!"

Tenya was now in his hero outfit, which was a full body white armor set that seemed to have a car motif about it.

"His opponent will be the student teacher and Oogway's star pupil, Shifu!" Kai announced.

"I wish you the best of luck," Shifu said, giving a bow to his opponent.

All Might gave a short laugh as Tenya returned the bow to his adversary. "It's good to see two rivals showing respect for each other! Now then, are you ready? BEGIN!"

Shifu barely had time to dodge when Tenya rocketed forward to deliver a flying kick attack. The red panda jumped over the jackal and landed with practiced grace but had to duck when his opponent turned around to deliver another kick.

"You seem to have a speed-based power," Shifu noted.

"Yes, my Engine Quirk allows me to move faster than a normal person," Tenya replied, going in for another attack. Behind his mask, the jackal's eyes went wide as Shifu used his time powers to bring the fight down to a normal speed, allowing the red panda to land the first hits of the match. "It appears that I'm not the only one with powers, however."

Shifu nodded. "While not a superpower as your Quirk, my Time Chi does even the playing field."

The fight turned into a blur soon enough, as while Tenya and Shifu were moving at normal speed to them, everyone else saw it as a lighting fast battle, only catching glimpses when they had to slow down.

"It looks like Tenya is going all out," Izuku said, taking notes on the battle as it went on.

Toka looked over the owl's shoulder to see what he was writing. "You take notes on heroes? My friend Neyo does something similar to that."

Back at the fight, Tenya stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Clearly our battle is getting nowhere," the jackal said. His eyes harden with determination. "Time to give it everything I've got. Recipro Burst!"

Shifu got ready to slow time again, but was blindsided by a kick to the face, sending the red panda across the arena. _'He's moving too fast, even for my time powers,'_ Shifu thought. _'If I don't end this now, I won't last long.'_ Getting up, Shifu closed his eyes as Tenya came at him for another attack, he jumped out the way, giving the jackal no time to stop his momentum from carrying Tenya out of the arena.

"AND LOOK AT THAT!" Present Mic exclaimed. "Shifu used Engenium's Quirk against him!"

"I… I lost," Tenya said in shock. He turned around quickly and faced Shifu, taking off his helmet as he did so. "You were able to outsmart me, and for that you have my respect."

"You did good as well," Shifu said, giving a bow. "May the both of us lead our classes well."

 **[***]**

"UP NEXT, THE HALF-HOT HALF-COLD HERO, SHOTO!" Present Mic announced. Shoto's hero outfit was basically a blue jumpsuit with a belt, combat vest, and boots.

"And the student with a wild side, Hyung!" Kai announced, his co-host's enthusiasm starting to rub off on him.

"This is going to be interesting," Tenya noted. "Shoto is one of the most powerful students in out class, even if he only uses his ice side."

"Hyung is no pushover either," Karasu said. "His animal spirit is insanely strong if he doesn't reign it in."

"Are the combatants ready?" All Might asked. Both Shoto and Hyung just nodded. "All right then. Let the battle, BEGIN!"

Shoto started by thrusting his right hand onto the ground, making the floor freeze over with ice. Hyung barely had time to jump up and dodge the freezing wave. Using his power, the maned wolf coated his feet in black shadow energy, allowing him a way to grip the ice.

"Hm, his power seems very similar to mine," Fumikage said.

Karasu smiled. "It also looks like Hyung has really gotten a handle on his powers."

Leaping forward to attack, Hyung punched through Shoto's ice shield, pushing the peacock back as they engaged in close quarters. The maned wolf's wild spirit cut through Shoto's ice like hot butter, giving the audience quite a show as their powers clashed.

"You know, I heard from some of the other students that you didn't have the best upbringing," Hyung said as he dodged an icy punch. "I don't mean to pry, but I just want to say that I can relate to that. My family was committed to staying in our home to deal with our curse, but I decided to go out into the world to try and solve the problem instead of doing nothing about it." Coating his arms in shadow energy, he pushed Shoto back to the edge of the arena. "I realize now that I can't get rid of the curse, but I sure as hell can use it to help others."

Giving a shout of power, Hyung became incased in his wild spirit, coating his body in shadows as his eyes glowed red.

"Well then, it's time I go all out as well," Shoto said. He let his powers go full force as the left side of his body became covered in flames as his right side was coated in ice.

The two combatants met in the middle of the arena, causing an explosion of shadow, fire, and ice that rocked the arena and made everyone else duck for cover. As the dust settled, Shoto and Hyung stood facing away from each other, neither wanting to back down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

… then Hyung fell over, with All Might rushing forward to catch the maned wolf.

"AND SHOTO IS THE WINNER!" Present Mic announced, the crowd going wild from the battle they had just witnessed.

"You did well, young man," All Might said.

"It doesn't matter if I lost," Hyung breathed out. "All the matters is that I overcame my fear of my powers."

Meanwhile, some of the villains were looking concerned.

"Hyung will need to be taken care of if our plan is to work," Su Wu said. "Sisters, I trust that you can do this for me?"

"Yes Su," Wan and Wing replied, running off to deal with their problem.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And another round of fights has been completed! The villains continue to plan in the background as well, but that's not important at the moment.**

 **Next time, a battle between birds commences, along with a duel to see what it truly means to go beyond!**


	23. Ravens, Power, and Endings!

**AN: Time to finish this crossover. Let's do it!**

* * *

"Let's bring up our next contestants! THE STUDENT WITH DARK POWERS, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" Present Mic announced.

"And the raven with a magic sword, Karasu!" Kai added.

Karasu looked towards his opponent, casually resting a wing on his sword hilt. Fumikage had changed into his hero outfit, with was just a black cloak that hid his entire body besides his head.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Karasu said. "Let's battle, raven to raven."

Fumikage lifted his head up, his cloak billowing slightly in the wind. "I too have been waiting for this confrontation. I've heard that you were a strong opponent, so let us not hold back."

Karasu gave a slight bow. "Agreed."

All Might gave a hearty laugh. "It's good to see such mutual respect between combatants. Now then, ready? BEGIN!"

Karasu drew his sword and charged forward, only to have his blade meet a shadowy claw. The claw came from Fumikage, whom now had a shadowy aura projecting from his body. Struggling for a bit, the two ravens held at a standstill until Fumikage manifested another shadow claw, knocking Karasu away.

"So that's your power, shadow manipulation," the ninja said, jumping up to dodge his opponent.

"Not quite. Dark Shadow is a sort of spirit tied to me, which I command as my power," Fumikage explained. As he said this, he allowed Dark Shadow to fully manifest, revealing the creature's full body as a purple-black raven creature with piercing yellow eyes.

"Wow, his power is really similar to Hyung," Byakko said.

"It's so cool…" Koji said.

Back to the fight, Karasu charged his blade with lightning and took another swing, making Fumikage wince as Dark Shadow took the brunt of the attack.

"Let me guess, light is your weakness," Karasu said. Fumikage only responded by rapidly swiping at the ninja. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

Channeling lightning again, Karasu created a wall of electricity to block Fumikage from advancing. Putting his sword away, the ninja pulled out his bow and arrow and shot through the barrier, coating the projectiles in electricity and forcing Fumikage to back off.

"Alright, I had my turn, so now you get mine," Karasu said, taking down his barrier.

Fumikage gave a short nod then charged forward, sending Dark Shadow out for an attack. "Gloom of the Black Arm!" he shouted, sending shadow claws forward to grab Karasu. The ninja barely got out of the way in time but grunted as Dark Shadow's claws raked at his sides. "Piercing Claw of the Dusk!" Fumikage shouted, charging forward with another claw attack.

"Why isn't Karasu using lighting? Clearly light his is weakness," Saras asked.

"Karasu wants to see the limits of Fumikage's abilities," Aurora explained.

" _ **Yes, though I sense it might come to a conclusion soon,"**_ Anubis added.

As he said that, Karasu shouted in pain as Fumikage attacked, forcing the ninja to drop his sword. Dark Shadow knocked the weapon away then put a claw around Karasu's neck.

"I would suggest surrendering now," Fumikage said.

Karasu looked down, then stared at Fumikage, lightning coursing in his eyes. "Just because don't have my weapon, doesn't mean I can't fight!"

There was a burst of light that forced Fumikage to back off, and in that space Karasu emerged with his Spirit Dragon curled around his body. "Let's finish this, Light against Dark, Hero to Hero!"

Fumikage almost seemed to smile as he summoned Dark Shadow to encase his body like armor. "BLACK ANKH!"

Karasu smiled as he let his Spirit Dragon merge with his body, turning his costume white with a radiant dragon forming around himself. "TAO DRAGON!"

Both combatants yelled as they charged forward, meeting claw to claw as Dark Shadow and Spirit Dragon clashed. There was an explosion of light and shadow that forced everyone to look away from the battle. When the lighting returned to normal, the verdict was revealed.

"What?"

"No way!"

" _ **Well, that's unexpected."**_

"Did he win?"

"Please be OK, Karasu."

"AND THE WINNER IS A DRAW!" Present Mic announced.

Everyone was in shock as both Fumikage and Karasu were knocked out of the arena, which due to the explosion made it so no one could determine which one had won.

Getting up from the ground, the two ravens stared blankly at each other before walking into the center of the arena and shaking hands.

"That was a great fight," Karasu said. "I can tell that you have a lot of power."

"As do you," Fumikage said. "You were able to figure out my flaws quickly, which will come in handy in a real fight."

"And it's good to see you two still having such respect for each other," All Might added.

"…but, but... who won!?" Toka shouted in confusion. "A battle that awesome needs a proper ending!"

As they left to go get patched up, Karasu turned to Fumikage. "Should we tell them that technically you got knocked out of the arena first?"

Fumikage closed his eyes, then smiled at the ninja. "Let them come to their own conclusions."

 **[***]**

"And for the next match, IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic announced.

"His opponent from Jade Palace Academy will be…" Kai said, only to stop and look down at his paper. "Wait… what!?"

"What is it?" Present Mic asked.

"I thought that Po was the next opponent, but it seems that he's dropped out for unknown reasons," Kai announced. "In his place will be KOJI!"  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Koji and his friends.

"I'm about to face one of these super-powered kids!?" Koji said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No time for that. Get down there and fight," Tai Lung said, unceremoniously tossing the beetle down into the arena.

Izuku caught Koji before he could faceplant into the arena, though all that accomplished was the two of them falling into a pile on the floor. Izuku's hero costume consisted of a green jumpsuit with a metal mask that covered his beak, yellow gloves and shoulder pads, a red belt, and black armor on his legs and feet.

"Are you alright, young Midoriya?" All Might asked, picking the two boys up and setting them down gently.

"Yeah, we're fine," Izuku replied. He turned to Koji. "Sorry about the short notice, but I thought you would be a worthy opponent."

"But, there are so many other students here that are stronger than me!" Koji cried. He looked down at his feet. "Why would you pick a loser like me? Heck, I couldn't even save myself from drowning in a lake."

The beetle looked up as All Might placed his wings on Koji's shoulders. "Young Koji, being a hero isn't about how strong you are, it's about your drive to help others. Young Midoriya used to not have any powers, but through training and determination he's now a part of the Hero Program. He showed me through his selfless acts that he was worthy of becoming my student."

"You can do it Koji!" Toka called from the stands.

"Show everyone what you can do!" Neyo shouted.

Soon many other students started cheering as well for their respective schools. Koji looked around in awe, then wiped a stray tear from his eye and got into his fighting stance. "ALL RIGHT, I'LL GIVE IT EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!"

"That's the spirit!" All Might exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. "If both combatants are ready, then begin!"

The two boys rushed each other as the battle began, Izuku going for a grapple throw, which Koji countered by ducking down for a breakdance leg sweep.

"Remind me how Koji fights again?" Saras asked Karasu.

"Koji fights with Samoan fist, which is a combination of traditional Kung Fu and dancing," the ninja explained. "Basically, it's like Capoeira, but Koji style."

"Izuku is definitely a physical fighter as well," Tenya said, joining the conversation. "His Quirk is very powerful but has the drawback of injuring his own body if not used properly."

Back at the fight, Koji went for another kick, only to be countered by Izuku grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground.

' _Geez, everyone at this school seems to have thing for grab attacks,'_ Koji thought. The beetle pushed the owl off of him and jumped back onto his feet. _'I need to push myself farther than I've ever gone before. I haven't practiced this, but…'_

With a scream and a flash of power, Koji was radiating energy and wearing a beetle-styled kabuki mask. "CONG WU!"

"Woah!" Toka gasped.

"Did anyone know he could do that?" Suya asked.

Izuku smiled. "If you want to go all out, then I'll show my full power as well!" Reaching into himself, the owl opened his eyes as his body sparked with a green electric energy. "FULL COWL!"

"WOAH, it looks like the final fight is going to be a big one!" Present Mic announced.

The two combatants went at each other once again, their power clashing in waves of red and green.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku shouted, delivering an uppercut that sent Koji flying.

The beetle used his wings to recover and zoomed down to deliver a flying kick, following it up with a double fisted punch. The owl staggered, then dodged the incoming attacks before pushing Koji back.

"DELAWARE SMASH AIR FORCE!" Izuku shouted, and with a flick of his wing-feather created a blast of air that pushed Koji to the edge of the stage.

"So, does he always name his attacks off of various states and cities?" Kiera asked Ochacao.

"He's a big fan of All Might, whom names his attacks after states and cities," Ochacao explained.

Back in the fight, both combatants were getting tired from using their full power. "Izuku! This is my final attack! Koji called.

"Then let's give it everything we've got!" Izuku replied.

As they both charged up, the two let out a scream of their final attacks at they clashed.

"BUG'S BITE!" Koji cried, putting his hands together to shoot out a beam of energy.

"MANCHESTER SMASH!" Izuku shouted, jumping up and delivering an axe kick.

The energy peaked and exploded, sending up rubble and smoke. With the area clearing, the winner was decided…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AND IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE WINNER!" Present Mic and Kai announced, the crowd going wild as they saw the aftermath.

Izuku was kneeling in the middle of the stadium in a crater, his mask taken off as the owl panted heavily. Koji was outside the arena, but curiously didn't look any worse for wear.

"Koji, are you okay?" Suya asked, flying down to check on him.

"I'm fine," the beetle replied. "Actually, I didn't even get hit by that attack. My own attack had so much knockback that I sent _myself_ out of the arena." He chuckled slightly. "Guess I don't know my own strength.

"Koji, that was great fight!" Izuku exclaimed, coming over to him. "I think you'll become a great hero one day."

Wiping away a stray tear, the beetle and owl shook hands, ending the tournament not as opponents, but as friends.

 **[***]**

With the tournament completed, the UA students headed back to their own world, and just in time for the students of Jade Palace Academy to be let out for summer vacation. Everyone had plans for their break: some were going to continue training for the entrance exam next semester, some were going back home, and others just wanted to have some fun while on vacation.

The villains were planning their next move: when school started up again, they were ready to enact their plan to rule the school.

Karasu and his friends were looking for new members to add to their ranks, with a few students catching the raven's eye.

Tigress continued on her quest to bring Denko to justice, all while her fellow Furious Five members tried to take it easy over the break.

As for the Mysterious Warrior…

It was night when the Mysterious Warrior returned to his home, having had another night of justice bringing. Setting down the Sword of Heroes in a secret location, he returned to his normal form and was about to go to sleep. That is, until another presence made itself known.

"Hello, Mysterious Warrior," Shen said, coming out of the corner of the room and grabbing the Sword of Heroes before they could do anything. "So, this is where you've been hiding out. I must say, it would be valuable information to any side if they knew who you were: Denko could try and recruit you, Tigress could take this sword for herself, and Tai Lung? Well, that outcome would be unpleasant for all sides." He pointed the blade at their throat. "So then, why don't you hear what I have to say, _Po Ping._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And with that, the crossover and season 1 of Kung Fu Academia is complete!  
Now then, I know some of you will be disappointed that the villain's plan didn't come to fruition here, but that will be picked up in season 2.**

 **As for when season two will happen, just as school is out for the students in the story, I'll be taking a summer break from this story as well. When school comes back at the end of August, this story will be back as well.**

 **With that, I hope to see you there when "Kung Fu Academia" continues!**


	24. Summer Update: Season 2 Preview!

**AN: Hello! I bet you didn't expect this story to be back so early, did you? Well, it's not exactly back, but this chapter is a bit of a preview of season 2. Hope you enjoy seeing what's to come in September!**

* * *

 _Coming soon…_

"So, it's a new year, a new start," Po said, looking up at the gates of Jade Palace Academy. "It can't get any worse than last year, right?"

 _New students and teachers arrive…_

"Class, allow me to introduce two new students," Kai announced.

"I'm glad that you got a teaching position, Shifu," Tigress said.

"Wait, who's the new teacher!?" Neyo shouted louder than necessary.

… _and old friends move on._

"I'm sad that you're leaving, but I understand," Yuki said.

"I can't believe that they left like that," Monkey said disappointedly.

"Guys, I can't find Saras," Karasu said, worry in his tone.

 _Villains are on the rise…_

"You cannot defeat us," the Wu Sisters said in unison.

"Soon the machines will rise!" a distorted voice announced over the TV.

"Everything is falling into place," Junjie chuckled darkly, turning to face a covered mirror.

… _and Heroes will rise to meet them._

"Witness the rise of the Celestial Phoenix!" a figure covered in white light shouted.

"I think it's time that we make a new legend for ourselves," Toka said to his friends, punching the air for emphasis.

"Time to change the future," Karasu, in his Denko disguise, announced. Three other ninjas stood at the ready behind him.

 _Get ready for…_

"It's time to see who the Dragon Warrior really is."

"They can never know the truth."

"What is your problem!?"

"You ready for the next lesson?"

"I'm sorry, master."

"Do you really want to know what's behind that door?"

"Sorry Tigress, but the Furious Five will have to find a new team member."

 _Kung Fu Academia: Season 2_

* * *

 **AN: So, there's the preview of season 2! What do you think? On one final note, enjoy the new theme song for this season!**

 **[ Cue "Odd Future" (My Hero Academia OP4) by UVERworld with lyrics translated by TheDragonSaver ]**

 _ **You Ready? Are you excited?**_

 _ **Let's GO!**_

We see the students standing at the gates of Jade Palace Academy. On "let's go" they all jump up and strike a pose. The camera zooms out to show it's a photo, with other quick shots coming up as well.

 _ **Keeping your head up high**_

 _ **Looking towards the starlight**_

 _ **Thinking back to all your contradictions**_

It's early in the morning, and we see Po running along the city streets.

 _ **Even if you're falling take one step**_

 _ **Even if you're drowning take one step**_

 _ **All it ever takes is just one step**_

 _ **Hands down**_

Up on the rooftops we see some of the other students training, trying to get stronger for the challenges ahead.

 _ **Sometimes is feels like this day never ends**_

 _ **Oh, how we played back when we were so young**_

We see Koji sitting down, thinking back to when he and his friends were younger. A much simpler time than the present day.

 _ **Holding ourselves back, we slip away**_

 _ **For reasons we cannot convey**_

 _ **Ah**_

We see Tigress sitting in her room, looking at a photo of her and the Furious Five on the wall. She clinches her fist, then punches the photo, the glass cracking to split each of the five apart.

 _ **DREAMING! I just think back**_

 _ **To the clear blue sky, our hearts drained of love, now we can't feel**_

 _ **Let's escape this night and run into the dawn**_

We see some of the students standing in a grassy field, remnants of a great war around them. Po stands in the middle of them all, and he starts running towards a bright light at appears in the distance.

 _ **THE FUTURE! It twists and it turns**_

 _ **So we look away, our fate is our own so it**_

 _ **Can change, let's just be the heroes that come straight out of our dreams**_

Toka and his friends are stopped by walls that come up around them, each wall containing an image of a nightmare version of them. Toka and Alena stand back to back, then punch down the walls, each of them now in their powered up forms and standing proudly.

 _ **(Hey-hey!)**_

 _ **(Hey-Hey!) Oh, Odd Future**_

 _ **(Hey-hey!)**_

We see some scenes from the first season and other training moments.

 _ **You just reap everything you sow**_

 _ **Take your dark past and let it go**_

Fung and Xing stand a lakeside, tossing rocks into the lake.

 _ **But if you throw everything away, you get nothing**_

 _ **I felt my life was taken by unknown and cruel fate**_

 _ **My eyes closed when death awaits**_

 _ **But when I open them I see a brand-new life**_

Shen sits underneath a tree taking a nap. He suddenly sees scenes that imply his death, making him wake up gasping. Xing helps his friend up, the two sharing a smile know that they have each other's back.

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _ **So many things, that I have yet to complete**_

 _ **With every second those corrections cannot be made**_

Fenghuang and Huli are seen talking to each other, both of them having second thoughts as to if they should be with the other villains.

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _ **Can't you see, the difference in you and me**_

 _ **Our potential is only growing**_

 _ **Ah**_

We see the other villains planning something together. Junjie and Tai Lung eye each other suspiciously, while the Wu Sisters share a knowing glace. All of them are plotting against each other.

 _ **TEARS! Their meanings change**_

 _ **They fall freely, then all fade away**_

Koji falls to his knees, tears in his eyes. He brings a hand up to wipe them away, then puts on a brave face and stands strong with his friends.

 _ **NEW DAYS! That we have left**_

 _ **So let's save them over and over**_

Po (as the Dragon Warrior) stands on top of a building, looking over the city. When he spots trouble in the distance, he jumps down to go face it.

 _ **DO YOU BEST! Are you excited?**_

 _ **The energy flows, coursing through my brain**_

 _ **We'll do it! Move past our faults that our only holding us back**_

Jintien and Hideo are sparring against each other, having the time of their lives. Byakko and Hyung clash in a fight as well, both of them using their spirit animals to get even stronger together.

 _ **(Hey-hey!)**_

 _ **(Hey-hey!) Oh, Odd Future**_

 _ **(Hey-hey!) Oh, Odd Future**_

We see more training from everyone, mixed in with what look like flashbacks to the ancient past.

 _ **DREAMING! I just think back**_

 _ **To the clear blue sky, our hearts drained of love, now we can't feel**_

 _ **Let's escape this night and run into the dawn**_

Karasu stands facing Tigress in the pouring rain, both of them tired from fighting. The scene cuts over to the villains facing of with some of the heroes, both groups jumping at each other ready to clash.

 _ **THE FUTURE! It twists and it turns**_

 _ **So we look away, our fate is our own so lets**_

 _ **Change it and just be the heroes straight out our dreams**_

We see two mysterious figures as they join the fray: one is an animal in a mask, and the other is wielding a sword and shield. They join the heroes as well in this fight.

 _ **I keep my ideals alive, along with**_

 _ **My dreams and love, they're dangerous**_

 _ **But just what we need to start a fire**_

We see Po charging up the Sword of Heroes with power, facing off against a giant demonic creature of some sorts. Karasu, Aurora, the Furious Five, Shen, and everyone else stand behind him ready to defend their home.

 _ **Here the gongs ring out when destiny calls**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah!**_

 _ **Oh!**_

Po jumps forward and does a slash, which transitions into him doing a superhero landing back at Jade Palace Academy. Everyone takes a pose as the main title comes on screen.


	25. Clash! Fall of the Five!

**AN: Kung Fu Academia is back! The day before their new school year begins, witness an event that will have major consequences in the future…**

* * *

Nighttime in Valley of Peace, USA. Up on the rooftops, a trio of figures were making their way to the city square: Karasu, Aurora, and Saras. Coming onto the top of one of the many skyscrapers, Karasu held up a wing.

"Wait," he said. "I hear something."

Saras perked up. "I hear it to," the fox said. "It sounds like- "

But before he could say anything else, something swooped down and grabbed Saras, pulling the young fox up into the air. Another thing came out and wrapped around Aurora, preventing her from moving. Karasu reached for his sword but stopped when a staff was put up to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tigress said. Coming out of the shadows, the Furious Five had Karasu's group surrounded, with Crane holding Saras, Viper restraining Aurora, and Monkey keeping Karasu from attacking. "Denko and his accomplices. We've been waiting for you."

"Well, you've been looking for them. The rest of us have been trying to enjoy our summer vacation," Mantis said. Tigress shot him a glare. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Anyway," Tigress said, "tonight, this ends. Turn yourself in, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," Karasu said. "I have a right to help this city, so if you have a problem with- "

"Vigilantism will not be tolerated!" Tigress shouted. She gave a swift kick to Karasu's gut.

"You really think that I'm going to let your threats get to me?" Karasu said. He laughed. "I'm not going to let you bully me into doing anything."

"Tigress, maybe we should- " Viper tried to say.

"No!" Tigress cut her off. "If you won't stop, then maybe your friends will. Crane, show him that we mean business."

"What?" Crane said in confusion.

"Uh, I think she wants you to hurt the fox, dude," Monkey said. "Is this really necessary, Tigress?"

"If this is the only wat to get him to stop, then so be it," Tigress said coldly.

Crane stood there, giving a glace to Viper. She had a look of concern in her eyes. He sighed, then stared intently at Tigress. "No."

"What did you just say?" Tigress asked.

"I said 'No,' Tigress," Crane stated firmly. "I'm not going to hurt this fox that's obviously around our age. Heck, I wouldn't even be surprised if these guys go to our school. If you want to turn these guys in, fine, but I'm not about to resort to torture."

Karasu smiled underneath his mask. "You're a good man, Crane." With a flick of his wrist, the raven dropped a smoke bomb, and when it cleared, the trio was gone. The only thing left was a note and Karasu's mask.

Tigress growled, getting up in Crane's face. "What the _hell_ was that, Crane?" she said. "You let them get away!"

"Well you were about to torture them!" Crane shouted back. "Were supposed to help people, Tigress, but lately you've been obsessed with catching Denko."

"He's making us look like fools, Crane," Tigress said.

"Oh, so this is a matter of your pride, then," Crane said.

"Guys, can we not do this right now," Mantis sighed.

"Yeah, let's talk about this another time," Monkey added.

"No, I'm sick of the way Tigress has been ever since she was told that she could become the Dragon Warrior," Crane said. "Well guess what, you didn't get the Sword of Heroes, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and- "

"Will both of you just shut up!" Viper shouted. Everyone turned to face the snake. "Both of you need to calm down. "Crane, you're being very confrontational right now, and Tigress, you need to lighten up. Both of you need to focus on trying to figure out where these guys went _and_ how to capture them without maiming them." She held up the note. "Denko left this before he left, along with his mask."

Tigress took the note and read it aloud. "If you want answers, come to city square. No more secrets." She turned and faced the edge of the roof. "I'm going after him. Follow me if you want."

The other Furious Five stared as she ran off. "We're going after her, right?" Monkey asked.

 **[***]**

"You don't have to do this," Aurora said. The group were standing just above city square.

"If I want Tigress to stop harassing us, then yes, I do," Karasu said. "However, neither of you have to get involved in this. You can go home, and I'll never bother you about this again."

Saras twitched. "I think I'll be going then. See you guys later."

Karasu watched as the fox transformed into a bird and flew off. "Looking back, I could have just let Saras keep my secret and go back to bed that night. I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did."

"He's stronger than he thinks," Aurora said. "I'll be watching you. Both of us will."

" **We've got your back, kid,"** Anubis said, appearing to give a 'thumbs up' to Karasu.

The raven smiled, then looked down to see Tigress arrive at the city square. "There she is. Wish me luck." Karasu jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Tigress, his sword hanging loosely on his belt. "Well, here we are. No more secrets."

"Where's Denko, Karasu?" Tigress asked.

"You've got him right here," the raven said.

"Liar!" Tigress said, throwing a punch that Karasu easily dodged.

"Why deny the truth that's right in front of you?" he said, dodging another attack. "Is it the fact that I've been hiding under your nose for a whole year? Or that I was the one to first wield the Sword of Heroes?"

"Shut up!" Tigress shouted. She punched again, only to get a kick to the face. "You can't be Denko. You just can't."

Karasu sighed. "I really hoped that we could settle this without a fight." The raven drew his sword and jumped backwards, avoiding a sweeping kick from Tigress.

The two warriors continued to clash, with Karasu dodging each of Tigress' attacks. He threw a few ninja stars and then slashed at Tigress' back, the cut making her roar out in pain. She turned around and pounced on Karasu, whom quickly charged his wing in electric Chi and used it to force Tigress off of him.

"Look if you want me turn myself in, then I'll do it!" Karasu shouted. He noticed that small crowd was starting to form around the square. "Just stop fighting!"

Tigress pushed herself off the ground, kneeling down. "You've evaded capture, gone behind the school's back, and made a mockery of my team."

"I think you do that last one on your own," Karasu said.

"This isn't about stopping you now; this is personal," Tigress said. She got up on her feet and stared down Karasu, her Chi flaring up in a brilliant white fire around her body.

"Cool! You've got a hang of your Chi now," Karasu said. His eyes widened. "Oh crap, you've got a hang of your Chi now."

Tigress rushed forward, her fire condensing around her fist into a fiery punch. Karasu held up his sword and blocked the punch, a shockwave going off as enchanted metal met sacred fire. The raven felt the force of the punch as he was scooted backwards, his sword sparking with Aether as it held off the attack. Eventually, a crack ran down the blade, and in an explosion of light, both opponents were flung backwards in different directions.

Karasu was the first to recover, his ninja suit torn so that only the pants remained, his feathers slightly charred from Tigress' fire. He held up his sword, only to find that the hilt was all that remained, Chi still sparking off the end. "The Masamune Blade… gone," he whispered, a single tear falling down his face as he mourned the loss of his sword.

Tigress recovered soon after, groaning from the force of the blast. When she tried to push herself off the ground, she grabbed her right arm as pain shot up through it. Looking down, Tigress saw that there were many cuts up her arm from the shards of Karasu's sword that broke off, with her hand feeling like very bone in it was broken. Hearing a flapping of wings, she looked up to see Crane and the other members of the Furious Five standing there. "Guys, Denko is right over there," she said. "We can still- "

"No," Crane said, his face held in a glare. "I'm don't care about Denko, Tigress. He doesn't matter. What matters is that you just made a scene on national television where you openly attacked a student that was under the protection of his Hero License." He stepped forward. "Everyone here saw what you did; they recorded it, they were witnesses, and now the name of the Furious Five has been dragged into the mud because you couldn't control your need to prove that you were right."

Tigress looked hurt by those words. She turned back to Crane as he continued. "I'm done following you as our leader. If you want to continue the Furious Five, do it without me." With that, he flew off.

Tigress turned to the others. Monkey looked at her, disappointment in his eyes. "You really screwed this one up," he said, leaving after speaking his piece.

Mantis was next. "Sorry Tigress, but Crane has a point. You didn't even try to have fun with us this summer, just focusing on the mission. Call me when you lighten up."

With that, only Viper was left. "Viper, please. Get Denko or help me up so I can get him. Do _something_."

The snake looked down. "I wish it didn't have to come to this," she said softly. "I've called Shifu and Tai Lung to come pick you up, though they probably already saw what happened on the news. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Tigress." With that, Viper slithered off into the night, leaving Tigress all alone as rain began to fall.

Denko was gone, but the Furious Five were no more.

 **[***]**

" _After the battle in city square last night, Headmasters Oogway and Kai have come out to make a statement,"_ the new anchor said. _"Due to the actions of certain students, the group known as the Furious Five will be indefinitely disbanded. In other news, the vigilante known as Denko has also been reported to have gone into hiding, though his identity remains unknown as what footage of the fight that was captured does not show his face."_

At Karasu's house, the raven sat on the couch as the news played in the background, the hilt of his sword resting on the coffee table as Hikari used magic to heal his wounds. Ryuu was making breakfast smoothies for everyone while Aurora (whom had brought Karasu home that night) sat in the corner of the room, meditating.

"I'm sorry that I broke the Masamune Blade, father," Karasu said. "I didn't even know that it _could_ break."

"It's fine, son," Ryuu said, handing Karasu a smoothie. "The Masamune Blade was a family heirloom and my favorite weapon, but it does tend to be weak against magical attacks."

"At least you weren't severely hurt," Hikari said. "The worse you got where first degree burns from Tigress' fire attack. Speaking of which, why was she attacking you again?"

"I told her that I was Denko, but she refused to believe that it was me at first," Karasu explained. "In hindsight, I should have just come out as Denko as soon as I got my Hero License. Then this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"What happened was in the past," Aurora said. "For now, let's focus on getting ready for school today."

"Right! Today is the start of a new school year," Hikari said. "I won't be there this morning as I have to go pick up a transfer student from overseas first. Would you mind showing him around once he gets there."

"Sure thing, Mom," Karasu said.

"While you do that, I'll be working on repairing the Masamune Blade," Ryuu said. "In the meantime, you can have this sword." Ryuu pulled out a sheathed katana and gave it to Karasu. "This was meant to be a birthday present for you, but I figured that you would need it now more than ever."

"Thanks, Dad," Karasu said, running a wing over the sword.

"Now then, you two need to get ready for school," Hikari said.

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, Saras woke up to find that he was tied up to a chair by mystical chains. "hey, wh-wh-what's going on?" he stuttered, looking around in fear.

From the shadows, the Junjie and the Wu Sisters emerged, with Wing and Wan holding an object covered by a sheet in between them.

"So, you're the Denko that everyone is going on about," Junjie said. "Interesting, I thought he was a bird of some sort."

"I'm not Denko," Saras said. "I mean, I know Denko and am one of his partners and I should really stop talking about this and- "

Su slapped Saras upside the head.

"Anyway, we have you here for a specific purpose: to test our latest 'find' from the school vaults," Junjie said.

Saras blinked. "You've been to the school vaults? Did you happen to find a glowing crystal down then, because I've been meaning to- "

Su slapped Saras upside the head again. "Stop. Talking." She seethed, her blind eye glowing with annoyance.

"As I was saying," Junjie continued, rubbing his temples to calm down. "You're a morally grey person, Saras, playing hero while also breaking the law by doing so. So, what a coincidence that we happened to 'find' you to test our new weapon on."

Junjie snapped his fingers, and the last thing Saras remembered before blacking out as the Wu Sisters removing the sheet to reveal a mirror.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How's that for an opening!? The Furious Five are no more, Karasu lost his sword (and gained a new one), and the villains are starting to put their plan into motion. What will happen to Saras? What will happen to the Valley of Peace now that both of its hero groups are gone? What's everyone else been doing since season one ended? Find out next time on Kung Fu Academia!**


	26. School's in! Class Starts Now!

**Last time on Kung Fu Academia!**

 _The day before the school year began, Denko and his group were confronted by Tigress and the Furious Five. Having a one on one duel, Tigress managed to destroy the raven's enchanted sword, but her action also led to the disbanding of the Furious Five. Now our students arrive at Jade Palace Academy to find a new change in school structure…_

* * *

"We have what now?" Koji asked.

"Home rooms," Shifu explained, handing out schedules to everyone that entered the building. "The headmasters have decided that there will be a more structured learning program this year, especially after recent events."

"I can't believe Tigress would go off on someone like that," Toka said in disbelief.

"It was kind of predictable thinking back on it," Neyo said.

"Anyway, can we talk about something other than the big fight last night," Alena said. "I'm in Class Beta. Huh, that's a weird name for a class."

"It refers to the Roman Alphabet," Junjie said, whom was listening in on the conversation. "Each homeroom is given a letter. Class Beta is the second homeroom, with Class Alpha being the first."

"What about the other homerooms," Suya asked.

"They probably won't matter in the long run as most if not all of the main characters will be in Alpha and Beta," Koji said, casually breaking the fourth wall.

Everyone stared at the beetle before Shifu gave an awkward cough. "So, if you would all go to your homerooms we can get the day started."

"Shouldn't we drop off our stuff in the dorms?" Toka asked.

"The dorms are currently under renovations," Junjie explained. "Headmaster Kai said something about a prank gone wrong?"

"You let one stink bomb out of sight for a second," Monkey muttered as he passed by.

"So you will be staying with your parental guardians in the city instead of on campus," Junjie continued. "Now then, stop wasting my time and get to class!"

 **[***]**

Class Alpha filled in quickly, with students taking their seats, which were arranged in a four-by-five grid. One student stood outside the door, taking a deep breath and muttering to himself.

"Alright Po, it's a new school year, a new start. It can't be as bad as last year, right?" The panda held his head up and walked into the classroom with confidence… only to trip over his own foot, bounce a good foot off the ground, and land face-first onto the teacher's desk, where a large barn owl gave an unamused look to the panda. "Uh… hi?"

"Mr. Ping, if you would please get off of my desk, that would be appreciated," the owl said.

Po quickly stood up. "Sorry about that. And, uh, my dad is Mr. Ping. Call me Po."

"I will only address you as such when you show that I should respect you," the owl said. "Now please, take the last seat in the back."

Po did as he was told and went to the back of the class, sitting down between a disinterested Sora and a scowling Tigress.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself," the owl said. "I am Master Tyto, hired on this year as part of the Headmasters' new Hero Program. I expect great things from all of you, so be on your best behavior." Tyto grabbed a sheet off of paper off his desk and cleared his throat. "When I call you, please state your name."

The students went about doing so, with the class roster filling out as such: Po, Shen, Crane, Fenghuang (whom was taking an extra year of studies to become a Grandmaster), Song, Tigress, Tai Lung, Xing, Viper, Karasu, Aurora, Byakko, Sora, Hyung, Hideo, Jintien, Toka, and Suya. However, there were two other students in the class as well, ones that we haven't met before.

"Kai Jin," Tyto called.

"Right here," came a voice from the middle of the class. The one known as Kai Jin was a fox that had a brownish-orange color to his fur, with a stature that was closer to a wolf than a fox. He wore a red and white floral shirt with khaki shorts. "You can call me Jin, though. Don't want to get me confused with the headmaster, right?"

"Indeed," Tyto said, adding that adjustment to his roll-sheet while Sora muttered something about names being the same in the back. "And finally…" The owl peered down at his sheet, before looking up at the class. "I really don't want to butcher your name, so would you please say it for me?"

"You can just call me Chibi, sir!" a youthful voice shouted. He was a white wolf that looked more like a little kid than a young adult. He wore a white shirt and white pants, giving him a very bright look that matched his attitude.

"… Chibi it is then," Tyto said. He took a seat at his desk. "Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we get down to our first lesson for the day: all of you are going to be coming up with hero names."

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, over in the Class Beta homeroom, Neyo was idly twitting a pencil in his fingers, waiting for the class to start. The class didn't have a traditional seating arrangement, instead having various types of seats strewn around the room, with each student having a hardtop to write on if they didn't have one of the few desks.

"So… how was your summer?" Koji asked, trying to start a conversation. "You didn't come with us to the beach."

"Because I was preparing for this new curriculum," Neyo replied. He held up his syllabus, then did a double take as he looked at who Class Beta's teacher was. "Wait, they're a teacher here!?"

Everyone in the class turned to the door as it was promptly kicked open, a short figure in a cloak walking in and jumping onto the teacher's desk. They made eye contact with Neyo, which made the young hedgehog curl in on himself, before throwing off their cloak, revealing a female hedgehog wearing some kind of techno-armor.

"Hello, my students," the teacher said. "My name is Xie Zhen, and I will be your teacher this year." She pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up. "Each of you will come up to the front of the room and introduce yourself, say what fighting style you use, and then return to your seat." Zhen stared at Neyo, whom sunk further into his seat. "Why don't we start with my nephew first?"

"She's your aunt?" Koji asked.

Neyo looked at her. "No, she's my uncle."

The beetle gave him a look. "Dude, you're supposed to be the smart one here. Zhen is obviously a- "

"Look, it's really complicated and involves a blood feud between the hedgehog and ninja clans with a bit of magic thrown it, so just don't ask," Neyo said with a sigh. He got up from his seat and introduced himself.

The rest of Class Beta followed suit, with the following students: Mantis, Monkey, Mei Ling, Fung, Mei Mei, Soma, Koji, Alena, Kumo, Yuki, Biyu, and Saras (whom seemed to be even more quiet than usual). There were quite a few new students in this class as well. Those were the following: Scorpion, a master of medicine and poison; Eagle, an all-American believer in freedom and the high-flying Eagle Style; Wu Kong, whom was actually Monkey's brother; Gorilla, a brute without much brains; and Kuo, an antelope with skills in cooking and throwing sharp objects, mostly knives.

The next person to come up to the front was a bunny with dirty blonde fur and blue eyes, wearing a sky-blue shirt and khaki pants. "My name is Nexus," the bunny said. "I'm a swordsman and engineer." He then bowed and went back to his seat.

"He's kinda cute," Alena said.

"Yeah," Neyo muttered.

The last person that came up to the front was a male house cat with bluish-grey fur and red eyes. He was wearing jeans and an Air Force top, with a silver necklace hanging loose around his neck. "The name's Gryph, and I'm trained in CQC and gunplay," he said in a New York accent.

"And that's everyone," Zhen said. She turned to the board at the front of the room and wrote 'HEROISM' on it. "First lesson: what is heroism? Would any of you like to answer?"

 **[***]**

Back over In Class Alpha, the students were working on their hero names, with Tyto keeping a tight watch on the students as they worked.

"Hey, Jintien," Hideo whispered. "Do you know anything about our teacher?"

"Not much," she replied. "All I know is that he was part of some elite group of heroes in the past. Rumor is that he was trained by the Owl Hero, Soren in his youth."

"If you two are so chatty, why don't you present first?" Tyto said, appearing behind the two and scaring them.

"How did he-?" Hideo started to say, but quickly shut up when the teacher gave him a stern glare. The frog hopped on up to the front of the class, then held up his whiteboard for the others to see. "My hero name is Frogman!" he announced.

"A bit generic, but it works," Tyto said with a shrug.

As Hideo sat back down, Jintien stepped up front and showed off her hero name. "The obscured hero, Tamashi!" she announced.

"That's Japanese for 'Spirit'," Karasu noted.

With those two out of the way, everyone else in the class came up to give their hero names as well.

"Celestial Phoenix is my chosen name," Shen announced.

"It's just like you to choose a high-and-mighty name, isn't it?" Jintien said, earning her a glare from the peacock.

"The Fated Hero, Tao Dragon!" Karasu said, doing a pose as he said his name.

"Please get off my desk," Tyto said deadpan.

"The sky-bound hero, Thunderbird," Crane announced.

"Aren't you a part of the Furious Five?" Toka asked. "Why not just go by Master Crane?"

"I'm not associating myself with that group at the moment," Crane said, making sure to give a pointed glare at Tigress. She dug her claws into her desk.

"The Judge of Souls, Ammit," Aurora said.

"Why'd you decide on naming yourself after the Egyptian devourer of souls?" Tyto asked.

"The name has a… personal connection for me," the jackal replied. She could feel Anubis' smirk in her mind.

Fenghuang causally walked up to the front of the room and held up her board. "Master Owl," she said. "That is all."

"Hero of the west, White Tiger!" Byakko announced.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard that name in a cartoon before," Toka muttered to himself.

Song did a leap up to the front of the class before doing a handstand, balancing her whiteboard on one foot. "I choose Wudao **[AN: meaning "Dancer" in Chinese]** as my name!"

"The serpent hero, Basilisk," Sora announced. He looked up at the ceiling. "Is having hero names really that necessary, Author?"

Tyto smacked the bat on the back of the head. "No breaking the Fourth Wall in my class," he said. Sora grumbled to himself as he sat back down.

"Black Death," Tai Lung said.

"Yeah, no," Tyto said. "The point of a hero name is to inspire people, not scare them."

"But it strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies!" Tai Lung shouted.

"Don't care, change it," Tyto said.

Tai Lung growled, then quickly erased his whiteboard and scribbled a new name on it. "There. Black Dragon. Is that better."

"Sure, whatever," Tyto said dismissively.

"But you were just-? Argh!" Tai Lung shouted, slamming his board down and stomping back to his desk.

"The Wild Hero, Jimseung," Hyung announced.

"That's Korean for 'Beast'," Byakko noted.

"You know Korean?" Suya asked.

"I've been learning it over the summer," the Pallas Cat explained. "I'm planning on going to meet Hyung's family this winter break."

"Guardian of Gongmen, Wolf Boss," Xing announced.

Po shivered. "I don't know why, but that name makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'll be keeping my previous hero name," Viper said, holding up a whiteboard that read 'Master Viper.'

"As will I," Tigress said.

Toka came up to the front and held up his board. "The Flaming Hero, Feng Jade!" he shouted, punching the air for emphasis. "Feng is one of the words for 'Phoenix' in Chinese, for those that don't know."

"The Masked Hero, Kabuki," Jin announced.

Karasu raised an eyebrow at that. "So, you're the masked hero, and your name is just a type of mask?"

The fox rolled his eyes. "Not all of us can have super-creative names, okay?"

Chibi ran up to the front and held his board up, which barely managed to be shown over the teacher's desk. "The Celestial Hero, Okamiden!"

"That name rings familiar," Toka said. "I think I heard it in a video game once."

"Mystic Owl!" Suya announced, pounding a fist into the air. She let it fall when no one said anything. "What? No response?"

"Do you even have magic powers?" Xing asked.

"I'm… working on them," the snowy owl said, a blush coming to her face.

Finally, it was Po's turn to come up to the front. He looked down at his board, then turned it around for the class to see.

"… Po, you literally just wrote your name on it," Crane said.

"Yeah, but that's what I want to be called," Po said. "If I'm going to be helping people, I want to do it as, well, _me_."

"That's very noble of you," Tyto said.

Po gave a bow to the class and returned to his seat. _"That, and I don't want to say that I'm the Dragon Warrior at the moment,"_ he thought to himself. The panda gave a glance at Shen, whom gave a nod to Po in approval.

"With that out of the way, class is dismissed," Tyto said. "All of you need rest for tomorrow, as your first combat training begins."

"What will that be, Tyto Sensei?" Karasu asked.

The barn owl smirked. "You will be competing against Class Beta is a series of one-on-ones. Good luck."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Schoooool, is back. In. Session! The students have been broken up into two main classes, with their first challenge being to fight each other!**

 **But wait, aren't there a few students missing from Season 1? And what did happen to Saras last chapter? And why is Neyo being so weird about his Uncle/ Aunt? The answers may be just around the corner...**


	27. You Ready For This? Class Clash Begins!

**Last time on Kung Fu Academia!**

 _School was back in session, and the students were adjusting to the new class schedule. Class Alpha is taught by Tyto, a barn owl that was a former hero, while Class Beta is taught the Xie Zhen, whom is Neyo's Uncle (though they're a woman for reasons yet to be explained). Now, the two classes are set to clash against each other in today's lesson…_

* * *

Tyto led his class out to the training arena, with Xie Zhen leading her class in on the other side. The teachers squared each other up for a moment, before taking to their respective sides in the stands. Kai and Oogway took their position in the stands as well, with the other teachers and students siting down one they did.

Hikari was the teacher that was acting as referee, since her healing powers would probably be necessary after each battle. "Wait, what is _she_ doing here?" Xie Zhen asked, a look of distain on her face.

Hikari heard that comment and ninja-vanished up to where the hedgehog sat, a neutral smile on her face. "Xie Zhen. Long time no see. How have you been since we last met?"

Xie Zhen snarled at the raven. "You know exactly how I've been! You forced me into this," she gestured to herself, "female body just because I tried to kiss you once!"

Hikari's grin only grew wider. "If I recall the story right, you tried to come onto me, without my consent, during my honeymoon."

"I was drunk!" Zhen screamed.

"Didn't give you permission to mess with me, though," Hikari scolded.

"You to my body from me. Do you know how that wrecked my life!?" Zhen shouted. "I was made the laughing stock of the Hedgehog Clan!"

Hikari frowned. "Maybe you should have thought your actions through, then." She turned to go ack down to the stands, but held up a wing at Xie Zhen, magic dancing between her fingers. "I know all about your dirty secrets, Xie Zhen. If you try to hurt me or my family again, I'll do much, _much_ worse than take away your masculinity."

The hedgehog gave a nervous gulp before nodding slowly, intimidated by the aura emanating off of Hikari.

Toka gave a slow whistle as Hikari teleported back down to the arena. "Wow dude, I didn't know your mom could be so scary," Toka said to Karasu.

The raven nodded. "She is very protective of her family and those that she's close to."

"So that's who Uncle Zhen is mad at," Neyo muttered to himself. "Wait, so Karasu's clan are the ninjas my clan is at war with?"

"I guess it makes more sense why Xie Zhen trained you to fight me specifically in the entrance tournament last year," Karasu speculated.

"STUDENTS AND TEACHERS!" Kai announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "The tournament between Class Alpha and Class Beta is about to begin! May the opponents please come to the stage?"

* * *

 _Chibi "Okamiden" vs. Alena "Warrior of the Eclipse"_

Chibi practically bounced into the arena, excited to have his first fight. His hero outfit was just simple white samurai robes, but his body now sported red markings as well. Alena calmly took her spot in the arena. Her hero outfit was unchanged from last year, being a red fighting gi with a purple belt and gloves.

"I'm ready when you are!" Chibi shouted, a smile on his face. Alena chuckled and got into a fighting stance, nodding her head in response.

"If both of you are ready," Hikari announced, "Then begin!"

Alena started by rushing in to attack with a palm strike, but Chibi used his smaller size to duck out of the way. The wolf then did a dodge roll and summoned a jade disk, tossing it at Alena like a frisbee and beaning her in the back of the head.

"Hey, that's _my_ shield!" Alena shouted. "It's been missing all summer. Did you steal it!?"

Chibi paused and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, this a Reflector, not a shield. And Divine Retribution is a family heirloom, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh, whatever," Alena sighed. "Luckily, I have some new weapons to deal with you." The panther held out her hand and summoned a sword with a fire-shaped blade. "Sun Sword!" she shouted, rushing forward and swiping at Chibi.

The wolf used Divine Retribution to block her attack, then retaliated with another reflector toss. Alena jumped over the attack and switched weapons, switching out the Sun Sword with a bow that was shaped like a crescent moon. "Moon Bow!" she shouted, firing down many arrows on Chibi.

The wolf let out a yip in surprise, but then did something unusual. Time seemed to stop as a line of ink was drawn over the arrows, and when time resumed, all the arrows were cut in half.

"What was that?" Alena asked in surprise.

"That was my special ability, the Celestial Brush!" Chibi announced. "I can use the power of the Brush Gods to do all kinds of things." He paused. "It takes some effort to do so, but it's super useful."

"Less talking and more fighting!" Tai Lung called from the stands.

Alena and Chibi both nodded, then went back to fighting. The clashed fiercely, Sun Sword against Divine Retribution, until Alena managed to knock Chibi onto the edge of the arena. The wolf skidded to a stop and activated his Celestial Brush technique again, but instead of a Power Slash he summoned a Cherry Bomb. The panther barely managed to jump out of the way of the explosion, switching to the Moon Bow to fight at a distance.

"I feel like Chibi's powers are vaguely familiar," Soma said.

"I think I saw it in a video game once," Toka commented.

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Japanese mythology," Karasu added.

Back in the fight, Alena and Chibi clashed again. However, Alena predicted that the wolf would block and went for a leg sweep, knocking Chibi onto his back. The panther pinned him down, ending the match in a pin-down.

"Aw, I lost," Chibi wined.

"You did good, kid," Alena said, helping the wolf up. "If you ever want to train, I could hlp you with that."

"Thanks, but I already have a teacher," Chibi said. "I'll just have to train even harder to beat you next time!" He gave a bow and left for the stands, with Alena just shaking her head as she left the arena as well.

* * *

 _Suya "Mystic Owl" vs. Scorpion "Poison Sitng"_

Suya floated down to the arena, blowing a kiss to the crowd as she did so. Her hero outfit was a gold strapless top with matching harem pants, a pearl sash hanging around her waist. Scorpion took her side of the arena as well, with her hero outfit being red body paint that contrasted with her usual yellow coloration.

"Are you ladies ready?" Hikari asked. When the two opponents nodded, she held up a wing. "Then be on guard and begin!"

Scorpion made the first move, going for a pincer strike, but Suya countered with fast wing blocks, not budging from her stance. The owl then ducked backwards as Scorpion swung her stinger forward, making Suya do an impromptu backflip to avoid the attack.

"You're going to have to actually hit me if you want to win, dear," Scorpion taunted.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to get poisoned at the moment," Suya replied. The owl then used her Blossom Chi to send a wind of petals at Scorpion, putting even more distance between the two.

"Suya is at a disadvantage with this one," Koji said, concern in his voice.

"Agreed," Toka said. "She doesn't really have a reliable ranged attack to deal with Scorpion."

"I wouldn't say that," Alena said. Everyone turned to the panther as she continued. "Remember how Suya went to Egypt for vacation? She told me that she picked up a few new moves over there, so we'll see if she puts them to use."

Meanwhile, Scorpion was starting to close the gap between the two of them, dodging Suya's efforts to drive her off. "All it'll take is one drop for this to be over," Scorpion said.

"That is really not comforting," Suya said. The owl flapped her wings to get to the other side of the arena, then put her wings together in a meditative way. "Alright, my old moves aren't working, so let's see if my new ones can," she said.

Suya closed her eyes as she started to dance, of all things. Magic flowed over her body as she did so, until the owl struck a pose. "Power of the Elephant!" she announced, an image of an elephant trumpeting proudly appearing behind her. Suya's outfit changed slightly as well, gaining ivory jewelry around her neck, wrists, and replacing her pearl sash.

"What's _that_ supposed to do," Scorpion mocked. She ran forward and struck at Suya, but the owl did a double palm strike and sent the arachnid flying. Scorpion managed to stay in the arena, but it was clear that she was dazed from the attack.

"Woah! I don't remember Suya being that strong," Neyo exclaimed.

"I recognize that technique," Aurora said suddenly. "It's the power of transformation used by Dijin, or Genies as they're more commonly referred to. I thought the art had been lost to the sands of time."

" **Clearly not,"** Anubis said. **"However, it seems like she can't fully transform, only take the abilities of that form."**

Back with the fight, Suya used her Elephant strength to her advantage, pushing Scorpion back whenever the arachnid tried to attack her. Her stinger wasn't an issue either, as Suya used her quick movement to dodge it. With little effort, the owl managed to knock Scorpion out of the arena with a quick strike, ending the fight.

"You did great, Suya!" Koji cried, hugging his friend tight.

"Koji, stop, you're embarrassing me," Suya said blushing.

Aurora stopped Suya before she could sit down. "After this, I think we should talk. Anubis and I believe that we could help you improve that new power you have."

Meanwhile, Junjie stroked his chin and hummed softly. "That Scorpion... she might be handy for our future plans."

* * *

 _Toka "Feng Jade" vs. Koji "Cong Wo"_

"Wait, we have to fight each other!?" The two friends exclaimed, looking shocked.

"The two of you haven't fought each other before?" Monkey asked.

"Even for a friendly sparring match?" Jintien asked.

"Never," Toka said. "The two of us are too close friends to want to come to blows with each other."

"Heck even in our original series we never had a fight," Koji said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and just fight already," Alena said. "This was bound to happen sometime, so just roll with it."

The two friends sighed and went down to the arena, both reluctant about the upcoming battle. Toka's hero outfit consisted of jade colored pants and an open jacket with an image of a phoenix on the back. Koji's hero outfit was simply purple shorts and a beetle kabuki mask, his body covered in glowing tatoos as well.

"Are you two ready?" Hikari asked.

"Sure," Toka sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Koji muttered.

"Then prepare…. To… Fight!" Hikari shouted.

Both boys hesitated to make the first move, opting to slowly circle the arena instead. Koji created a ball of Chi and tossed it between his hands idly, while Toka flexed his claws. "So, I was wondering," the leopard started, "what's with the mask?"

Koji perked up a bit. "Oh, I went back to visit my parents in Hawaii, and they gave me this tribal mask to 'channel my inner demons' or something. I find that it helps me to-" He didn't get to finish as Toka delivered a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of the beetle's lungs. "Dude, what the hey!?"

"Don't let your opponent distract you," Toka said with a smirk. He made a 'Come On' gesture with his hand. "Now then, let's do this right."

Koji smiled behind his mask, then summoned a sword with his Chi. "It's on now!" The beetle rocketed forward and slashed at Toka, whom dodged and shot out a puff of smoke from his hands. With a snap of his fingers the smoke ignited, launching Koji up into the air.

Toka then leaped up so the he was above Koji and delivered an axe kick to the beetle, sending him smashing down to earth. The leopard then grabbed Koji by the horn, but the beetle surprised him with a Chi blast, forcing Toka to let go and stagger slightly.

"These two aren't holding back," Suya said.

Alena smiled. "They just needed to get over the initial 'I'm fighting my friend' thing. With how much they've trained together, both Toka and Koji now each other's moves, so they don't have anything to hide."

Back with the fight, Toka and Koji traded Chi blasts with each other, before going in close quarters. Toka showed his strength with Tiger Style, while Koji dodged and moved to his own beat with Samoan Fist. Eventually, Koji got a good hit in… by accidentally punching Toka in the crotch. Everyone visibly cringed as Toka fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh crap!" Koji said. He went over to his friend. "Dude, I am so, _so_ sorry."

"it's… fine," Toka gasped out, pushing himself off the ground. "I've had worse hits down there, trust me." He stretched his arms a bit, then took a fighting stance. "Alright, let's finish this."

Toka let Koji have no time to react as he let his Phoenix Chi flare to full power, then delivered a punch at the beetle. "PHOENIX FIST!" he shouted, his fist sending out a Chi Phoenix that flew right at Koji.

The beetle steadied himself and summoned his sword again, sending off a wave of Chi himself. "BUG'S BITE!" he shouted, charging at Toka with all his might.

The two clashed in the middle of the arena, sending off sparks as they battle for dominance. They were on even ground for a few seconds, until Toka started to push Koji back. The beetle started to sweat as he lost ground and was forced to yield when Toka used his other hand to punch Koji in the face, knocking him out of the arena.

"And Toka is the winner by ring out!" Hikari announced.

Toka held up a fist in victory, then went over to Koji and helped him up. "You did well, dude," he said.

Koji smiled and held out a fist, bringing it to Toka's in a fist bump. "You too, man. You too." The beetle then winced as his hand stung. "Maybe I should stop getting into clashes, though. It tends to go badly for me."

* * *

 _Jintien "Tamashi" vs. Monkey "Steel Simian"_

"Hey Jintien," Monkey called. "What's the difference between Kung Fu and Karate?"

"Well, there's actually quite a few," Jintien replied. "But I think we should discuss this after our battle."

Monkey frowned. "It was supposed to be a joke, but whatever."

Hikari raised her wing and looked at both of them. Jintien's hero outfit was a black and white Japanese uniform with green bands around arms, legs, and tail. She also had a charm cast on her to conceal her identity. Monkey's hero outfit was a pair a grey pants with a matching domino mask, along with a golden belt and metal bracers on his arms.

"The two of you ready?" the raven asked. "Then let the battle… begin!"

Monkey started by leaping up into the air and pulling out his staff, throwing it down at Jintien. The Komodo dragon dodged the attack, quickly kicking the weapon out of the arena so that Monkey couldn't retrieve it. The simian however leapt behind Jintien and grabbed her head, covering her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Get off my back, Monkey!" Jintien shouted. She struggled to find his hands but managed to flip him over in a Judo flip, pinning him with her knee on his chest. "I would suggest giving up now," she said.

"Not a chance," Monkey said. He used his prehensile tail to pull Jintien's other leg out from under her, letting him roll out of the way and back onto his feet.

The Komodo dragon growled and pounced on Monkey, getting in a few good strikes before tossing him over her head in a back throw.

"Alright, enough of this!" Monkey shouted. Taking a pose, he activated his Chi and covered his entire body in a living metal. "Metal Coat!" Letting out a war cry and charged, relentlessly striking Jintien whatever-which-way.

The Komodo dragon grunted as she desperately blocked. While her skin was tough, each of Monkey's strikes was like a bullet, and she could only take so much pain before she would be forced to yield. "Looks like it's time for my own special attack," Jintien said. Her eyes glowed with magic as her move, Spirit Sense activated.

"Oh, I know that move!" Hideo said. "Jintien is able to see any physical flaw when her eyes get glowly like that. Heck, she can see in total darkness with her power too!"

With Spirit Sense activated, Jintien saw a weakness in Monkey's steel body, and with a precise blow, she was able to knock him out of his enhanced form and out of the arena, ending the match.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Kept you waiting, huh? The tournament of classes has begun! This arc will be in five parts, so expect four rounds per chapter. With that being said, tune in next time as the tournament continues…**


End file.
